Harry Potter: son of Morrigan
by Herne
Summary: James Potter summons the Morrigan to help in continuing the Potter line, but deals with inhuman entities come with a price. Harry James Potter must deal with a Mother that wants him for her own purposes, a dark lord trying to control the government, and learning to control a power older than magic. Will he be the world's hero or will he be it's destruction?
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter: son of Morrigan**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

James Potter closed the tome he was reading and took a deep breath. His family would surely not approve of his actions, but he would not abandon Lily because of a curse cast upon her. At least this way he got to stay with his wife and the Potter line would continue. He stood and stretched, feeling every bone in his spine pop satisfyingly. Looking up at the Grandfather clock in the wall, he sighed.

It was after midnight. Lily would be asleep by now. He knew she wondered what he was planning, but he couldn't tell her. He knew summoning the Morrigan from the void was risky, but the creature had a reputation for guarding her children and insuring no harm came to them. With the war against Voldemort getting more dangerous by the day, James wanted to insure the heir to the Potter line would have all the protection possible.

He looked around the Potter family library. Hundreds of bookshelves lined the room stretching from floor to ceiling. There was a record of just how many books were here, but James had no idea where it was. Looking down at the cracked leather of the book in front of him, he flipped it back open and flipped through the pages.

Coming to the page he wanted, he stared down at a painting of a woman with long black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. If the artist's rendition was to be believed, every feature was perfect. There was not a scar or wrinkle to be seen. James began to read the text below the picture.

**HPSM**

Of all the beings in Muggle and wizarding legend, none is more mysterious than the Morrigan. Some legends call her the queen of shadows, some wizards and Muggles believe her to be a goddess. The information of what she was and where she came from has been lost if it was ever known.

What is known is those that call Morrigan from her prison in the void have reported that she is always a creature of honor. She will keep her word with no deception. However, those that summon her report a price to be paid. None have yet said what this price is, but most question if having their desires met was worth it in the end.

**HPSM**

James turned the page and saw the incantation. He was surprised that this was it. There was no preparation, no ingredients that had to be mixed, no wand movements that had to be practiced, just a simple line of ancient text.

Folding his hands, James bowed his head and began to chant. Each word fell like a stone into still waters. He could feel the magic around him shifting and rippling. As the last syllable left his lips, James waited with baited breath. What if Morrigan was truly a monster? What if he had summoned an evil greater than Voldemort into his home? Only now, after the spell was cast, did he allow himself to wonder if it was actually worth it.

Moments past and nothing happened. No creature appeared. There was no flash of fire or twisting of shadows. No voice spoke to him asking the boon he desired. With a frustrated growl, James closed the book and turned towards the door.

Before he could take a step in that direction, the door swung open and Lily Potter, his wife stood in the frame. She smiled at him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"James, what are you doing in here? It's after midnight, does whatever you're working on have to be done now?"

James picked up the book, and with a flick of his wand, banished it back to its shelf. "No luv, it's fine. It looks like it was a dead end anyway."

Lily arched one scarlet eyebrow, her green eyes sparkling. "What were you trying to do anyway?"

James shrugged and looked away. "Just stuff," he mumbled. He didn't want to bring up her infertility, not when she appeared to be in such a good mood.

"Stuff Huh," Lily said, walking closer. She slipped her arms around James and pulled him close. "We have ways of making you talk."

James turned back to face her and froze. Her normally green eyes were as blue as sapphires. They glowed faintly as if someone had lit a candle behind each eye. Her pale lips quirked up.

"Hello James, you did summon me, didn't you?" The voice coming from Lily's mouth was soft and rasping, like steel on leather.

James tried to take a step back, but Lily's arms were like two iron bands holding him in place.

"Now don't be like that," she chided. "You called me, so you must have had a reason. Now, tell Morrigan what you want, hmm?"

"Where is my wife," James demanded.

"She's here," Morrigan soothed. "She's still sleeping. I had to borrow her. Trapped in the void as I am, I cannot manifest in a physical form. I can only manifest by possessing a mortal. Her borrowed lips turned down in an expression of distaste. "Trust me; I don't like it any more than you do. Far too much like a devil for my taste."

"You mean you're not a devil?"

Morrigan shrugged Lily's shoulders. "I don't think so. "I can walk on hallowed ground, I'm not effected by holy water, and I have my own body."

"But what are you?" James asked.

Morrigan tilted her head, a thoughtful expression appearing on Lily's face. "I don't really know anymore. "I know I am older than your little race. I guess you can think of me as an Old one. I walked among you once and you did not recognize me. Some of your magic wielding brethren worshipped me as a god, but I never claimed to be such. My race can still be slain and gods cannot." She clapped her hands together. "This is not what you wished to ask. My time in this world is short. Ask your Questions, James Potter and I will do what I can to aid you."

"The book spoke of a price," James began.

"Perhaps there will be one," Morrigan said. "I shall not know until I know your request. Know this, it will not be one that I set, merely what must be paid to adjust the balance. Even in arcane matters, you cannot receive something for nothing."

James took a deep breath and braced himself. It was too late to back out now. Whatever the price was, it would have to be paid.

"I am the last of my line. If I die without an heir, the Potter line will go extinct. My wife is infertile. However, I shall not leave her to find another. I love my wife and do not wish to toss her aside for something she has no control over."

Morrigan's black eyes glowed slightly brighter. "Interesting," she purred. "You wish me to aid you in having a child."

"Yes," James said. "Can you do this?"

"Oh yes, although this will be the first time I ever mated with a mortal. Your son will be my firstborn son."

James's eyes widened. "Mate with you?"

Morrigan ran her hands down Lily's body, tweaking her nipples as her hands passed over her breasts. "I am not God," Morrigan said. "I cannot make a child appear without the proper… ingredients. You wanted to know the price, well here it is. "You must mate with me if you are to have a child. Take heart, this is your wife's body, she is just not the one in the driver's seat."

Suddenly, Morrigan's eyes changed from blue to green. "Do it, James," Lily's voice said.

James stumbled back and sank into a chair. "Lily," he whispered.

"Do you think you are the only one to skim the library? I came across that book ages ago, but I lacked the courage to use it." She smiled. "You didn't. Do it, this way our son will have the best protection possible."

Lily's eyes turned glowing blue again. "There, you have your wife's permission. Although, I am surprised. I didn't think anyone was strong enough to do that." She tilted her head, like a bird eyeing a worm. "I would have been curious if Lily had used the spell in the book." Her eyes gleamed. "It would've been interesting to be a Father."

"How do I know that was really Lily?" James asked.

"You don't, not until after I am gone. Now, make your choice. Do you want a son or not?"

In answer, James stepped forward and drew her into a deep kiss.

**HPSM**

Far underneath London, in an office that didn't officially exist, detectors that monitored magic flared brightly before exploding.

On an island far out at sea, rotting skeletal creatures lifted their heads and let out rattling laughter.

**HPSM**

James shifted in the bed, feeling a warm body snuggled against his side. Smiling, he stroked his wife's hair absently. He heard a slight groan. Turning to face her, he froze. Morrigan's blue eyes stared at him.

"What?" he spluttered, nearly falling out of bed.

"Trust me lover," Morrigan said. "I am as surprised as you are. I didn't expect to still be here, but you will be pleased to know that the child is conceived." She let out a happy sound. "Oh the power he possesses. I can feel it flowing through me. For the first time in countless centuries, the mortal and immortal have become one."

"Lily," James murmured.

"Relax boy, she is still here, but it appears that I am trapped in this body until our son is born."

James swallowed. "Can you pose as her for the next nine months?"

Morrigan let out a laugh. The sound was like the scream of a raven. "Nine months, our child will take a year to be ready to come into this world."

James's heart sank. Would it be so long before he saw his wife again?"

"Tell you what," Morrigan said. "I shall relinquish control of this body back to Lily. I am here to watch over the child and that is what I shall do."

James sighed in relief. "Thank you," he murmured.

"But," Morrigan hissed. "If you ever harm our child in any way, or knowingly place him in mortal danger, I will end you. Is that understood?"

James shivered. Morrigan's blue eyes seemed to stare into his very soul.

"Agreed," he whispered.

"Good," Morrigan hissed. Her eyes changed from blue to green.

"Lily?" James asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Lily croaked. "She's still here, but I can feel it." Tears ran down her face. "Our baby. I can feel him growing inside me."

James's lips quivered. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea this would happen."

"Shh, now we have a son. That is what matters. I was here last night. This is not exactly a possession. It's more like a temporary merger."

At the moment, I know all she knows and vice versa. Did you know that wizards aren't human. They weren't called wizards long ago. They were once known as magi. Apparently, they were altered long ago and became more than human."

"Fascinating, but not really important at the moment. Are you sure you're alright with this?"

Lily kissed him passionately and swung one leg over his waist. "Perfectly fine. Now, how about showing me if you're up to giving your wife a ride."

James's hands gripped her hips. "I think I can manage that," he said as she eased down on top of him.

 _ ****HPSL****_

Lily entered the ministry that morning to find everyone in a panic.

"What's going on?" she asked a woman heading to the fireplace.

"Something about the detectors in the Restriction of Underage Magic office exploding last night," she said without looking around.

Lily felt the Morrigan's chuckle inside her head. She shuddered. Despite what she had told James, she didn't know if she liked sharing her body with this thing for the next year. It may be easier if it wasn't so clearly inhuman.

Obviously sensing her thoughts, Morrigan chuckled again. "Your husband could've summoned anyone, but he summoned me. Why do you think that is?"

Lily ignored her, touching her belly. She would put up with a lot to hold her own child in her arms, even if that meant sharing a body with a goddess of death.

**HPSM**

One year later, Lily lay in Saint Mungos, sweat pouring off her body. The pain in her lower abdomen was excruciating.

She screamed and thrashed on the bed. She felt something moving inside of her.

"Push now," the Healer said.

Lily bore down with all her strength. She felt something being pulled from her and sighed in relief. The high pitched wail of an infant filled the room.

"It is a boy," the Healer said, laying the child on Lily's chest.

Lily looked down at the baby lying on her breast. He had a head full of auburn hair. Gently, she shifted the baby so she could nurse him.

For a moment, his eyes were a piercing blue. Slowly, they changed from blue to the same emerald green as hers. They stared up at her. She felt someone come up beside her.

"He looks like you," James whispered.

"Yeah," Lily murmured. "He even has my eyes."

Suddenly, she gasped, stiffening. "No," she whispered.

"Lily," James said urgently. "Lily, what is it?"

Lily's eyes rolled back in her head and she went still.

Lily," James screamed.

At the sudden noise, Harry began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Lily slowly became aware of her surroundings.

She could feel powdery earth underneath her fingers. With a supreme effort, she sat up and looked around.

Stunted grass grew out of cracked blackened earth. Skeletal trees with blood red leaves stretched towards the sky. In the distance, she could hear a screeching sound. She stood and began to walk. It seemed as though she walked forever, but never seemed to go anywhere. The scenery around her never changed. Looking up into the sky, she saw no sun, no birds, no clouds, just an endless expanse of blackness.

Something rustled in the earth behind her. It sounded like a snake slithering through dry leaves. Spinning around, Lily reached for her wand only to realize it wasn't there. A figure formed out of the darkness in front of her. She smiled at Lily, revealing teeth like those of a wolf, straight and sharp, designed to tear meat from bone.

"Lily," a rasping voice hissed. "It has been too long since I beheld another in this place of death and despair."

"Who are you?" Lily demanded. "What do you want with me?"

The woman, for the shape underneath the long black robe it wore had definite feminine curves, smiled again. "Can't you guess who I am? I am the one that gave your son life. I am his Mother. I am the one who gave your husband what he asked for."

"Morrigan," Lily whispered.

"Give the lady a gold star," Morrigan hissed.

"Why am I here?"

Morrigan tsked. "Can you not guess? You are here because I want you to be here. This is the easiest way for me to return to the mortal world. Unfortunately for you, your body is ill equipped to hold two souls for an extended period of time. It barely managed to contain the two of us for this past year."

Lily took a step back. "Stay away from me," she said shakily.

"Sorry, but I can't," Morrigan said. "In order for me to take up residents in our body, your soul's connection to it must be severed."

"No," Lily said firmly. "I will not let you have my body, my husband, or my son."

"Your son?" Morrigan hissed. "He is mine, of my blood. You were merely the incubator for my boy."

"And yet without me you wouldn't have a son. It took both of us to arrange this child's birth. He grew in my womb for a year. This makes him just as much my son as it does yours. Hell," she said gesturing to Morrigan's black hair. "He even has my hair."

Morrigan tilted her head, like a snake eyeing a bird. "This is true," she said thoughtfully. "The boy has the hair and eyes of my Mother Danu. Oh, the power he will have."

"Let me out of here," Lily demanded.

"No, if anything, your statement proves that I should be the one to raise the boy. He will have power you can't even conceive of. Tell me little girl, what will you do when he starts talking to people you can't see? What will you do when the shadows bend around him, responding to his merest thought?"

"I will love my son no matter what. Are you capable of doing that? You have a reputation as a goddess of death and slaughter. I will not allow my son to go down your path. Those who live by the sword die by the sword as you well know."

The Morrigan was silent for a few moments. "He is mine," she said firmly. "He is flesh of my flesh and blood of my blood. I will not allow him to be used like a weapon in some war he did not agree to fight in."

"I have no intention of letting him anywhere near Voldemort," Lily said sharply. She glared at the other woman. How could she even think Lily would allow her son to face that monster?"

"You are Dumbledore's dog. You reverence that man like a god, obeying his every word like it comes from above. What if he told you that our son was the one destined to face Voldemort? He believes that you know? A few months ago, he received a prophecy stating that a child born at the end of July would be the one to defeat Voldemort. He believes the Child of Prophecy is one of two boys. Our son is one of those children."

Lily's eyes blazed. "No," she hissed sounding so like the Morrigan that the woman took a step back. "I will not allow this."

The Morrigan studied her silently. "You do have spirit, I'll give you that, but will you stand up to Dumbledore's manipulations I wonder? It is worth finding out I think. Go, return to our child, but no this, I shall be watching."

**HPSM**

Lily sat bolt upright in the bed and saw James leaning over her.

"Lily," he said clearly relieved. "I thought I'd lost you."

"How long was I out?" Lily asked.

"Only a few seconds. The healers haven't had time to get here."

At those words, a Healer came bursting in. "What's wrong," she panted. "What happened?"

Lily held up a hand. "False alarm," she said. "The new Father here panicked when I closed my eyes to rest."

The healer chuckled and walked over to Lily. "Lay back down please, I need to take a look at you."

"Where's my son?" Lily asked.

James handed her the baby boy and Lily cradled him in her arms. Looking into his face, she tried to figure out if he had any of the Morrigan's features. She saw nothing. His red hair and green eyes were hers. He had James's narrow nose and her mouth.

Was Morrigan lying? Did her son have any ties to the death crow? Cradling him close, she allowed him to begin nursing. She didn't care. Even if the hair and eyes were those of Danu, it didn't matter. He was hers."

"Everything looks fine," the healer said. "What would you like to name the child?"

"Hadrian Corvus Potter," Lily said immediately.

James turned to look at her. "Lily," he said carefully. "It's tradition for the child's middle name to be the Father's name."

"That's true," Lily said, "but I thought we should honor the one who helped bring him into this world."

James frowned. He didn't like to think of what he'd been forced to do to insure his line continued, but Lily had a point. If it hadn't been for the Morrigan, Hadrian wouldn't be here. "What if we name him Hadrian Corvus James Potter," James said. "That way we can still honor the one who helped us and honor the tradition of my family."

"A little long, but Dumbledore has three middle names, so why not?"

James smiled. "Thank you."

"Hadrian Corvus James Potter it is," the healer said. "DOB, July 31, 1980."

Waving her wand over the baby, the healer nodded in satisfaction. "He is perfectly healthy. Congratulations on your son, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

Lily hugged the baby closer to her as the Healer left the room. "You will not fight in this war if I can help it," she said softly, kissing his forehead.

"Lily," James said worriedly.

Lily waved her wand, casting a silenceing ward over the room. "We need to talk," she said solemnly.

Lily explained everything the Morrigan had told her. When she was finished, James shook his head.

"I can't believe Dumbledore would do anything like that," he said. "Hell, he hates violence."

"No," Lily disagreed. "He hates getting his hands dirty. He sits in his office and plays chess with people's lives. He tells the order to use nonviolent means of combatting the Death Eaters. Those orders have resulted in nothing but death and escaped prisoners. If he thought he could end the war in one strike, can you honestly say he wouldn't do it?"

James was already shaking his head. "We can't understand the pressure he's under. He just doesn't want to see his people sink to the same level as the Death Eaters."

"Self-defense is not murder," Lily said. "There is a clear line there. Dumbledore can't or won't see that line."

"You're tired," James said. "Get some rest and we can talk about this later."

Lily looked down at Hadrian. Her son looked so peaceful in sleep. Looking back at James, her eyes were like two chips of green ice.

"I will not allow you or anyone else to place my son in danger."

Despite himself, James shivered. Those eyes promised death to anyone who harmed Hadrian. He started to take the baby from Lily, but she shook her head. "I've got him for now. Why don't you go get us something to eat?"

James nodded and quickly left the room. He could feel Lily's eyes boring into his back until the door closed.

**HPSM**

The forest stood bleak and lonely. The trees that grew in this part of the woods were stunted, as if some terrible sickness had seeped into the soil. Instead of fresh green grass, dark brown weeds grew from the dry powdery earth. A lone mound stood in the center of these woods.

Slowly, the earth shifted. A figure clawed its way out of the earth, its blue eyes glowing like burning sapphires in the darkness of the forest.

The Morrigan brushed herself off, swaying drunkenly. It had taken far more out of her to bring life back to her old body, but with a blood connection to this world, it had been possible.

She smiled to herself. If Lily honestly thought she would give up on her son so easily she was mistaken. It would take time for her to regain her strength, but living for centuries taught one patients, if nothing else.

A figure with red eyes slipped out of the shadows. Inch long fangs gleamed in the moonlight.

"Ah," the vampire hissed. "Lunch."

The Morrigan smiled back. "Yes," she said sweetly. "For me." Before the vampire could react, Morrigan had clamped her mouth over his. She inhaled sharply and the vampire convulsed.

All the color was bleached out of his pale skin as the Morrigan absorbed the dark magic that animated him. She released him, watching as he crumbled to dust.

Morrigan felt the new energy surging through her. This would speed her recovery considerably. The undead fed on the living. It would be poetic for her to feed on them to restore her strength.

**HPSM**

Several months passed. Lily watched her son closely. She saw nothing out of the ordinary. By all accounts, he was a normal child. He ate, slept, and pooped like every other baby. Occasionally she believed his eyes turned blue, but she could never be sure.

Her relationship with James had become strained. Even after their talk, James still trusted Dumbledore implicitly. He still went on missions for the order, and reported to Dumbledore about those missions. He'd tried to talk to her about going back to work for the order, but she refused.

"I am working for the ministry as it is," she'd told him. "I will not work for someone that refuses to care about those under his command."

James had no response to that. She knew that he was beginning to see what was happening. As Voldemort's followers had free reign, Dumbledore refused to allow the order members to kill even in self-defense. Things could not go on like this. Things had to come to a head and they did exactly six months after Harry's birth."

**HPSM**

Lily had just finished putting Harry down for a nap and entered the kitchen to see Dumbledore sitting at their table, a grave expression upon his face.

"Headmaster," Lily said stiffly.

"Lily," Dumbledore answered.

"Something has happened," James began slowly.

"Really?" Lily said sitting down. "What might that be?"

"I just went to a meeting for a perspective divination professor," Dumbledore began.

Lily snorted. "I happen to agree with McGonagall," she said. "That subject should not be taught at Hogwarts. Either you have the sight or you do not. It is not fair to have a class that very few will be able to excel in."

"Nevertheless, I will be hiring this woman, if for no other reason than she will need protection from Voldemort and his followers."

"Why would she need protection?" Lily asked.

"She has given a prophecy concerning the defeat of Voldemort. Unfortunately, one of his followers heard part of the prophecy and has no doubt reported it to their master."

"I see," Lily said. "What does this have to do with us?"

"By the terms mentioned in the prophecy, your son is one of the only two the prophecy could apply to. He was born at the end of the seventh month which was twice mentioned in the prophecy."

Lily stiffened. "And who was the other couple?"

"I don't believe that…" Dumbledore began.

"We don't have time for your games," Lily hissed. "Who was the other couple?"

Dumbledore sighed dramatically giving Lily a disappointed look. "The Longbottoms," he said quietly.

"Right," Lily said standing. "Wait here." Turning, she left the room.

Dumbledore glanced at James. "What is she doing?"

James shrugged. "No clue."

The question was answered a few moments later when Lily returned followed by Frank and Alice Longbottom."

Frank entered the kitchen first, his grey eyes sweeping around the room. He nodded to James and Dumbledore before sitting down.

Alice entered next and smiled at James and Dumbledore. "Hello," she said to the two men. "What is this about? Lily said it was urgent."

Dumbledore gave Lily a reproachful look. "Was this really necessary?"

"They have a right to know," Lily said icily. "Your habit of keeping secrets has gotten too many killed."

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "There was a prophecy given recently about a child born at the end of July. Hadrian and Neville are the only two children this prophecy could apply to. This prophecy states that this child born at the end of July will be the one to defeat Voldemort."

"Right!" Alice snapped. She turned to Lily. "I'm not staying here. I'm not putting my son in danger. I assume you and James will be leaving as well?"

"I can't speak for James, but I'm taking Harry and leaving the country. Harry will not be treated like some kind of weapon to be thrown at that madmen."

"Wait," Dumbledore said a panicked expression on his face. "You can't. If you take the two boys and leave, you could be dooming the world to Voldemort's rule."

"Based on what?" Alice snapped. "A prophecy from a woman who may or may not be a seer? How do we even know that this woman has any sight at all? You've told us a prophecy exists, but you refuse to tell us what this prophecy consists of."

"That information is on a need to know basis," Dumbledore said firmly. "Do you not understand what could happen if Voldemort were to learn of the rest of the prophecy?"

"So you think we would go tell him do you?" Frank said coldly. "Do you trust those that follow you so little?"

Dumbledore gave Lily a reproachful look. "Why can't you trust me? Can't you see that I just have only the best intentions for the Wizarding world?"

"But not for my family," Lily said. "I will not let Harry be some pawn in a war that he just had the misfortune to be born in the middle of."

"I see," Dumbledore said looking between Lily, Frank, and Alice. Quicker than anyone could register, his wand was out and a wide area stunning spell left the three unconscious. He turned to James. "I assume I can count on you?"

James gulped. He didn't like this version of Dumbledore, but with the tip of the old man's wand glowing red, he knew he had no other option but to agree. "Yes," he said at last.

"Good," Dumbledore said. "First we must modify their memories to erase all evidence of the prophecy. I am sorry dear boy, but the difficulty of this task now falls to you. You must not tell Lily of the prophecy or even allude to its existence. It is clear she has lost the courage to fight in this war."

James nodded reluctantly. "Yes Headmaster," he said quietly.

"We will need to hide you and Lily from Voldemort. Once he learns of the prophecy, Voldemort will come after the two boys to remove them as competition. I would suggest the Fidelius charm. He would not be able to find you once the charm is cast, but you must find someone that you would literally trust with your life. The charm is only effective as long as that person keeps your location a secret."

"Sirius," James said immediately, but Dumbledore shook his head.

"Too obvious," he said. "It has to be someone they wouldn't expect.

"Peter then, he would never betray us and Voldemort would never think to go after him."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said. "I trust you will contact him?"

James nodded. "I'll go see him tonight."

"Good, now let's get the unpleasant task out of the way."

**HPSM**

Lord Voldemort, once known as Tom Riddle, sat in the underground cavern that served him as both home and secret layer. His rooms were sparsely furnished holding only his throne, a bed, table and chairs, and a large fireplace.

"Interesting," Voldemort said, stroking his beaky nose with a long thin finger. "So the Longbottom and Potter families are the only families that have children born at the end of July?"

Severus Snape bowed. "Yes Milord."

"Go to Dumbledore and tell him that you wish to change sides. Do whatever you have to do to gain his trust. I must know where those families are located."

Snape nodded. "Yes Milord." With another bow, he turned and left the room.

Voldemort turned towards the fireplace and stared into the flames. After everything he'd done to achieve victory, a child would be the one to defeat him? Could there be anything more humiliating?

An old man with long white hair and piercing blue eyes entered the room. "You will fail if you continue down this path."

Voldemort turned to stare at the newcomer. "What would you know about it?"

"I know that chasing after something so vague and obscure as a prophecy is folly. You make the same mistake countless would-be dictators have made before you. You trust no one and jump at the slightest sign of opposition. You have lived alone and you will die alone, Tom Riddle."

"Silence!" Voldemort hissed.

"No this," the old man continued as if he hadn't heard him. "When you fail, I will not come to aid you." Without another word, he left the room.

Voldemort stared at the place where the old man had been for several seconds. The old fool was wrong. He would succeed. He would kill the two children and then his path to ruling the Wizarding world would be clear. Two more deaths and it would all be over.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Lily gently lowered Harry into his crib. She watched him sleeping for several moments before turning away.

They had been hiding in this stupid cottage for the past year. Her son was proving to be the only bright spot in her life lately. Hiding for the first few months wasn't that bad, but the longer they were here, the more restless she felt.

Something just didn't feel right. James had said they needed to go into hiding, but he wouldn't tell her why. Every time she tried to talk to him, he avoided the question. He was hiding something from her, but what? Whatever it was, it was clear to her Dumbledore knew. Try as he would to hide it, he spoke to James differently than he spoke to her.

Descending the stairs, Lily entered the living room of the small cottage; James looked up from the book he was reading as she entered.

"Is he asleep?"

"Like a baby," Lily said smiling. She sat down on the sofa across from the chair James was slumped in and looked around.

This small four roomed cottage never felt like home. It felt like what it was, a prison. Having to rely on the House elves to bring them food and news gave Lily a new appreciation for all the freedoms she'd taken for granted. She wished she could just go get a cup of coffee, a pizza, or maybe just go for a drive; anything to get out of this place for just a little bit.

How long would they be here? Would they simply hide until the war was over?" That was no life for anyone. Not for the first time she wondered why she just hadn't taken Harry and left.

"Lily?" James said.

Lily turned to look at her husband. "Hmm?"

James fidgeted. "Is something wrong? You seem quiet lately."

"I'm trapped in this cottage like a prisoner hiding from a madmen that you say is after my son for no specific reason. What could be wrong?"

James looked away guiltily. "It won't be forever," he said quietly.

"For how long then? Why didn't we leave the country? Hell, why don't we leave the country? Harry would be a lot safer away from this mess."

"England is our home," James said his chin jutting out stubbornly. "I will not be forced out of the place my family has lived in for centuries."

"Is your family history more important than your son?"

"I want Harry to know that his parents stood up for what they believed in."

"Noble, very noble," Lily said sarcastically, "but it won't help if we are all dead."

James scowled. "Peter is like a brother to me. He would never betray us."

"Never? Everyone has a weakness. What if you were the secret keeper for Peter? What if Voldemort came after you and threatened Harry and me? Do you think you could prevent yourself from giving up the secret then?"

James winced. "I don't know," he said quietly, "but Dumbledore won't allow anything to happen to Peter."

"Dumbledore is not a god," Lily said. "He may think he can, but he can't be everywhere and control everything."

"We have to trust the Headmaster," James said rising to his feet. "He is the only defense against Voldemort we have."

"SO an entire country is relying on one old man to defend them from the worst sorcerer in a century and you see nothing wrong with that?"

James sighed. "Of course I do, but what can I do. I don't have the power or the skill to defeat Voldemort. I don't see what Dumbledore is waiting for."

"He doesn't believe in killing remember? He won't even let the order defend them. He only wants to stun the Death Eaters."

James nodded. "I don't like it either, but honestly, I feel trapped. By the time I realized something was wrong, it was too late to back out. Now, I'm afraid of what Dumbledore would do to insure that his plan goes through the way he wants it to."

"Do you think he would deliberately place us in danger?"

"There would've been a time I would've said no, but now?" He shrugged. "I'm not sure anymore."

Lily studied James intently for several seconds. He was choosing his words very carefully. It was almost like he was avoiding saying something.

"What are you hiding?" she asked.

James jumped guiltily. "What?"

"You heard me. What are you hiding? You aren't saying something."

James chuckled briefly. "I never could hide anything from you."

Lily glared at him. "Flattery will get you nowhere, now spill it."

"Dumbledore did something his last visit," James said haltingly. "You told him you wanted to leave and he didn't take it well." He shuddered.

"Why don't I remember that?" Lily asked. Her eyes widened as the answer came to her. "He modified my memories."

James nodded. "Not just yours, but Frank and Alice as well."

Lily blinked at him. "Why were Frank and Alice there?"

James quickly explained about the prophecy and its aftermath.

Lily's green eyes blazed. "So you have known about this for a year and you haven't told me? We could've left by now."

"Dumbledore was here every day at the start of our stay here," James hurriedly explained. "If I'd have told you, he would've modified both hour memories."

Lily calmed slightly. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Well, this is a Potter property, so we can erect the Potter wards over the Fidelius charm. That'll make it a lot harder for Voldemort to get to us if something does happen."

"Okay," Lily said, "but I meant about Dumbledore."

"I don't see anything we can do, not without revealing the prophecy. I really don't think that'd be a good idea. The ministry would want to take Harry and train him to be a weapon. I don't want that fate for my son."

"So Dumbledore gets away with modifying my memory?"

"Dumbledore has way too many connections for us to go up against him. If it was just his British connections, we would be able to tell people what he'd done, but it would only be a fine at best. Hell, once the Ministry realized why he'd modified your memory, they might not even charge him."

"So what can we do?"

"We prepare to fight, James said. "But before we do any of that, I need you to check me for compulsion charms."

Lily waved her wand over James and nodded as several lights flared around him. With a murmured word, the lights flickered out.

James let out a sigh as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders. "Thanks," he said quietly.

Lily nodded. "Come on, we need to set up those wards."

**HPSM**

Voldemort stood outside the small house. He breathed deeply, his pointed nose twitching.

"It's time," he whispered. Raising his wand, he murmured a phrase. The wooden door in front of him flew off its hinges with a bang.

"Peter," Voldemort called. "We need to talk."

The small rat-like man scurried out of a back room and slammed the door. "W-w-what do you want?"

"I want the Potters location right now," Voldemort's red eyes blazed. "I won't take no for an answer."

Peter drew his wand. "No, I won't betray my friends."

Voldemort sighed. "Peter, Peter, Peter, do you actually think you have a choice?"

Peter's hand tightened on his wand. "I won't betray my friends. My animagus form may be a rat, but I do have some morals left."

"Are you sure? You could be great. Think about it. I could give you power and authority. You could be my right hand man. You could be the son I never had. All you have to do is give me the Potter's location."

"Get thee behind me Voldemort," Peter snapped. A red bolt of light flew from his wand.

A silvery blue shield sprang into existence between Voldemort and the smaller man. The red spell impacted the shield and was absorbed."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "Care to try again? Maybe you should try a more powerful spell."

Peter screwed up his face in concentration. A silver streak of light flew from his wand.

Voldemort's shield absorbed that spell as well. His pale lips twitched. "Tsk tsk, you just aren't that powerful are you?"

Peter's small watery eyes flashed. "Avada Kedavra," he squeaked.

A pale green light flew from his wand and shattered Voldemort's shield. Voldemort quickly stepped out of the way of the spell. The green light flickered out before it struck the wall behind him.

Peter's triumphant expression fell. "No," he whimpered. There was a sickening crunch and Peter screamed in agony, falling to the floor.

Voldemort walked over to stand above him. "Good try, Peter. I congratulate you. Not many have had the courage to stand up to me. Because of your courage, I give you one last chance. Where are the Potters?"

"I don't know," Peter said. He screamed as pain racked his body. It felt as if a thousand white hot knives were piercing his body. The pain stopped as soon as it had started.

"Try again?" Voldemort asked. "Don't lie Peter, I know that you know where the Potters are. Come on, all you have to do is tell me there location. It's not really betrayal. You are just giving me information. I don't even want to kill the Potters. I just want their son. He is the only one that needs to die."

"No," Peter squeaked. He raised his wand. "Reducto."

Voldemort flew backwards and crashed into the wall. Stars exploded in front of his eyes as his head struck the wall. He lay there for several seconds, allowing his eyes to clear. Quick as a flash, he was on his feet.

"Alright," he hissed. "Alright, that's enough. I've tried to be nice. I've tried to be kind. Now, you will suffer."

Voldemort's wand became a blur. Blood sprayed on the air as both of Peter's arms flopped to the floor, fingers twitching. A blast of flames cauterized the wounds, causing Peter to scream in agony.

Voldemort leaned over the whimpering man. "Have you had enough?" He hissed. "Tell me where the Potters are, or it'll be your legs next."

Peter mumbled something. Voldemort tilted his head. "What?"

"Number three Godrics Hallow."

Voldemort straightened. "Thank you, Peter," he said sincerely. He looked down at the pitiful man writhing on the floor before him. "I am sorry that our discussion has rendered you in such bad shape. I do admire your loyalty to your friends."

Peter's eyes squeezed shut and tears ran down his cheeks. "Shh," Voldemort said. "You fought honorably. There is no shame in losing. For your bravery, I shall give the Potters a chance to live."

Peter dragged himself away from Voldemort, leaving a trail of blood behind him. "I've failed," he said beginning to sob. "James, I am so sorry."

Voldemort shook his head. "There is no shame in loss. I shall be merciful. You will not suffer the pain of your betrayal." There was a flash of green light and Peter went still.

Voldemort tucked his wand away and turned to walk out of the room. A shadow moved behind him. Spinning around, he saw a coal black crow perched on the back of a chair. There was something very strange about this bird. Its blue eyes glowed faintly. It stared at Voldemort as if it knew what he'd done. Something in that implacable gaze made him shiver.

"What do you want?" Talking to a crow made him feel more than a little foolish, but he did it anyway.

The crow fluttered its wings and then vanished. There was no flash of light, no puff of smoke. It was simply gone as if it had never been there.

He stared at the place the crow had been for several moments. Where had it gone? Had he imagined the bird? He didn't have time for this. Turning on his heal, he vanished from Peter's flat, leaving only Peter's body as evidence he'd been there.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Morrigan appeared in the room with a whisper of air. She looked down at the small man and snapped her fingers. Instantly, his body was mended and the blood on the floor was gone. Kneeling, Morrigan used one long fingernail to cut a vein in her wrist. Blood flowed from the cut and Morrigan cupped her hand to catch the flow of scarlet liquid.

Prying Peter's mouth open, Morrigan tipped her handful of blood into his mouth. "Drink," she commanded. "Drink and live for a time. Your work is not yet done."

Peter's mouth slammed shut and his eyes blinked open. His normally brown eyes were a milky white.

"Where am I," he squeaked. As the memories of the recent past came back to him. A look of horror passed across his face.

"You are mine now," Morrigan hissed. "My power animates you. My blood flows through your veins. You will live until your mission is complete. Go to the Potters. Protect my son."

Peter leapt to his feet as if pulled by invisible strings. "Wait, but I want to live," he wailed.

"You are mine and will obey my bidding," the Morrigan said dispassionately. "Now go."

There was a crack as Peter disapparated.

Morrigan smiled in satisfaction. Her son could take care of himself, but it never hurt to have a little extra protection, just in case.

She had no doubt that Peter would fail, but hopefully he would be able to slow Voldemort down enough for one of the Potters to escape with her son. She didn't really care which one escaped, or if both died. So long as her son was safe, that was all that mattered.

Morrigan turned towards the room Peter had exited from. She walked over to the door and stepped through the solid wood. An old woman jumped as she entered the room.

"Who are you?" she asked in a quavering voice. "Where's Peter. What have you done to my son?"

Morrigan stepped closer. "I am your death," she rasped touching the woman's forehead.

The old woman crumbled into dust. Morrigan straightened as the mortal's spark of life flowed into her. She was almost at full strength again. Just a little more time and she would be ready to retrieve her boy, but first, she would wait and see which one of the Potters survived. It would be best to know who she was going up against after all.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Voldemort appeared on the main street of Godric's Hallow. He stiffened as he felt the wards slam into him like a brick wall. So, they'd decided to ward their home with the strongest wards they could create. Ingenious, had he not known which cottage they were in, he would only be able to sense the wards with no idea which direction they were coming from.

"Trick or treat sir," a little boy said hurrying up to him.

Smiling, Voldemort reached into his pocket and handed the little boy a bar of chocolate. "There you go," he said patting the boy's head.

"Thanks Mr.," the boy said turning away. "Cool costume," he shouted over his shoulder as he scampered off.

Voldemort watched him go, a bemused expression on his face. That little Muggle boy wasn't so bad. Perhaps he should look for a way to turn Muggles into wizards? That may be easier than killing them all. That would be something to look into later. For now, he had a prophesied child to deal with. He strode determinedly towards the cottage Peter had indicated, drawing his wand as he walked.

 _ ****HPSM****_

James jerked as someone slammed into the wards he and Lily had erected around the cottage. His fingers loosened and his wand fell to the floor with a clatter.

"James?" Lily said shifting Harry on her lap. "What's wrong?"

"Voldemort," he grunted as he struggled to his feet. "He's here."

Before Lily could say a word in response, the door to the cottage burst open.

Take Harry and go," James shouted grabbing his wand. Turning towards the door, he conjured a stone wall to block Voldemort's path.

He heard a low chuckle from the other side of the wall. "Really James," a low hissing voice said. "Do you honestly think this will stop me?"

The wall split right down the middle and exploded into dust. A sudden wind blew the dust away. James stared into the glowing red eyes of Voldemort. His grey leathery skin was pulled taught across his face as he smiled.

"I salute you for your effort, James Potter," he said following his words up with a snappy salute. "It is a good start, but still not enough to really harm me. You are a competent wizard, but you do not have near the power it would take to defeat me."

James flicked his wand, a hail of blades appearing from thin air and flying at Voldemort's face.

A silvery blue shield snapped into place around Voldemort, blocking the spell. "Good try, but not good enough. Look James, I really don't have time for this. Step aside and let me do what I came here for."

"You mean kill my son?"

"Don't take it personally. Look, you can have more children, but this one is supposed to kill me and I can't have that. I'm trying to save the magical world and I can't die until that mission is complete."

"And I can't let you kill my son," James snapped.

"You can have more," Voldemort cajoled. "I'll even insure that you have another child, but this one has to die."

James hesitated. "What if you took him with you?" he asked.

"Pardon?" Voldemort asked raising an eyebrow.

"I won't allow you to kill my son, but if you give me a magical oath not to kill him, I would allow you to take him and raise him as your own."

"Really?" Voldemort said. "How interesting. You would allow me to raise your son as my heir and would make no attempt to retrieve him?"

James clenched his fists. "Yes, if that's what it took to make sure he stayed alive."

Voldemort stared at James. It was a tempting offer. He could feel the child's power from where he stood. It felt similar to magic, but also different. It was older, more primal somehow. This boy would be powerful indeed. To have that power on his side was tempting. It would go a long way in securing control over the Wizarding world.

"No," he said shaking his head. "As tempting as the offer is, I cannot be sure that the boy would not turn against me some day."

James sighed. "I thought you would say that, but it was worth a shot."

"Indeed it was," Voldemort said bowing his head. "Are you sure you won't step aside? I hate to end another pureblood family.

James shook his head. "Would you respect me if I did?"

"No, I have always admired courage and people's ability to stand up for those they love. I may not understand love, but I can admire it."

James raised his wand, the tip glowing green. "I may not win, but I'm not going down without a fight."

"I would have it no other way," Voldemort said. A fireball left the tip of his wand, streaking towards James's head.

A translucent blue shield snapped into place, blocking the fireball and reflecting it back at Voldemort.

The sorcerer let out a surprised grunt as he was hurled back out the door and landed several feet away with a thud. Hurriedly, James conjured two stone walls in front of the door, transfiguring some sticks on the ground into rats that attacked Voldemort.

Voldemort let out a yelp of surprise as the rats swarmed over him, biting and clawing every inch of exposed skin. Clutching his wand, he unleashed a wave of fire that sent the rats flying. The air was filled with the scent of burning hair.

Leaping to his feet, Voldemort fired off several high powered blasting curses, reducing the walls in front of him to dust. "This ends now," he bellowed stepping into the house.

A jet of green light flew passed his head, setting the couch behind him a blaze. Voldemort dove to the floor, only to come face to face with the hooves of a stag.

"Bugger," was all he had time to say before the stag kicked him through the wall.

Voldemort slammed into the kitchen table knocking it over with a crash. Sitting up, he spat out blood and slowly climbed to his feet to face James Potter. The blasting curse James sent at him forced him to duck, causing the curse to blow a fist sized hole in the wall behind him.

"I'm done playing games," he hissed.

James leapt back; avoiding the cutting curse aimed at his throat, but didn't see the killing curse that flew at his chest. He was blasted off his feet and struck the wall with a sickening crack.

Voldemort stared down at the body of his fallen foe. When he was sure that James Potter was dead, he lowered his wand.

"You were a good opponent," he said bowing his head. "It was a shame to end your life.

"As he turned towards the stairs, he froze. Peter Pettigrew barred his way up the stairs. The small man stood stock still, not even twitching.

"Impossible," Voldemort hissed, taking a step back. "I killed you."

Peter nodded jerkily. "You did, but m-my new mistress has ordered me to protect the Potter boy."

"Mistress?" Voldemort asked. "What are you talking about? Why would this mistress want to protect the Potter heir?"

Peter opened his mouth to respond, but merely made a choking sound. He gripped his throat, gagging helplessly. After a moment, he spoke although his voice was hoarse as if he'd been screaming for hours.

"My mistress does not want her identity revealed. She has given me life to complete this mission and I cannot disobey." Bloody tears ran down his face. "Oh," he wailed. "There are so many worse things than death."

Voldemort raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra," he said. A green bolt of lightning flew from his wand.

Peter held up a hand and caught the curse. The green of the killing curse turned as black as tar and Peter hurled the curse back at him.

Voldemort ducked, but the curse still grazed his left shoulder. His left arm immediately went numb. Looking down, he saw the shoulder of his robes had been burned away and the flesh where the curse struck had turned black. The veins of that arm were bulging against the skin and the black was slowly creeping down his arm. He looked up at Peter in horror.

"What have you done to me?"

"You fear death, so my mistress has given me the power to insure you face that which you fear."

Voldemort sent a whip of fire from his wand. Peter sidestepped the spell, the whip fizzling out before it could strike the wall.

Voldemort stumbled on his feet. All the strength seemed to run out of him for a few seconds. When he could see again, he saw Peter staring at him sadly.

"That curse is consuming your magic as well. Even if you defeat me and kill the Potter boy, no amount of rest will return your magic to you. While I am alive, your magic will continue to fade."

"No," Voldemort screamed in rage. Another whip of fire struck Peter squarely in the neck, severing his head from his body. Peter's head rolled across the floor, a peaceful smile on his face.

Voldemort looked down at his arm and grimaced. The rot had spread down to his forearm. He used his wand to slice his arm off at the shoulder. As the appendage dropped to the floor it turned to ash.

Standing still for a moment, Voldemort assessed his magical power. He had lost almost half of his power, never to return. He would have to find a way to restore what he'd lost, but for now, he had that blasted boy to deal with. He headed determinedly up the stairs, ready to get this fight over with and leave this place.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Lily heard the footsteps getting closer. She knew by the tread that it wasn't her husband. Gripping Harry tightly, she tried again to disapparate, but to no avail. Steeling her resolve, she lowered Harry into his crib before turning to face the door.

The door to the nursery slowly swung open. She stared at Voldemort in shock. His face was bloody and bruised. His left arm was missing at the shoulder and his grey skin looked paler than ever. He lifted his wand and pointed it at her.

"Stand aside, girl," he panted. "I will not tell you again. "Let me kill the boy. You've already lost your husband. Unless you want to die as well, step aside."

Lily shook her head. "No," she said firmly. "I will not allow you to harm my son." She drew her own wand. "You look like crap. I'm pretty sure I can take you."

Voldemort's upper lip lifted in a sneer. "You have no idea who you're dealing with little girl."

He barely had time to raise a shield to block the blasting curse Lily sent at him. The shield actually buckled under the force of the spell and Voldemort stumbled back, his eyes widening. Drawing on his magic, he prepared to cast a killing curse before pausing. He needed some magic to get out of here and thanks to Peter's curse; he would only have half of his original strength. Pointing his wand at the ceiling, he fired a blasting curse.

Lily started to raise her wand only to be smashed in the head by a falling piece of wood. She crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

Voldemort looked down at her. "I was more merciful than you deserve," he hissed. Turning away from Lily, he approached the baby lying in the crib. The infants green eyes stared up at him calmly. He had made no sound during the fight and he continued to make no sound, merely staring at Voldemort as if he'd never seen anything quite like him before.

Reaching deep inside himself, Voldemort drew on the remains of his power. "Avada Kedavra," he hissed.

The green light of the killing curse lit up the room. He watched in satisfaction as the curse sped towards the infant. At last, the final obstacle to his reign was taken care of.

The green light froze in midair. Voldemort's eyes widened as power surged in the room. The green light revolved in the air before speeding back at Voldemort.

Pain. That was what he felt as the light struck him. The room was sprayed with blood as he was slashed in two directly down the middle. His remaining eye widened as the left side of his body crumbled to ash. With a supreme effort, he used the last of his magic to disapparate, leaving his wand and a pool of blood behind.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Voldemort hit the floor of his hideout hard and screamed in pain. He heard running feet and looked up to see his old mentor looking down at him.

"I did warn you," he said his blue eyes sad. "I warned you what would come of these actions. You could've been great, but now look at you. You are nothing now, just a powerless broken thing crawling on the floor, begging for help.

"Don't lecture me," Voldemort hissed. "Help me."

The old man drew a knife from the black cloak he wore. "The youth is wasted on the young," he said as he knelt beside Voldemort.

Before Voldemort had time to respond, the old man drew the knife across his throat, catching the blood in a stone bowl. Voldemort's eyes widened in a combination of shock and betrayal. His mentor leaned close to whisper in his ear.

"I have taken care of everything binding you to this plane of existence, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Enjoy the next great adventure your time is at an end." s

The last thing Voldemort saw was the back of his mentor as he walked away, leaving him to die alone.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Lily woke and jerked into a sitting position. Looking up, she saw Dumbledore leaning over her. "You," she hissed lashing out with a closed fist.

The punch broke Dumbledore's crooked nose and sent him stumbling backwards. "You just had to interfere, didn't you?" Lily snarled, advancing on the old man. "My husband is dead because of you. My son could've died because of you, and for what? You just had to drag my family into your precious war."

Dumbledore reached for his wand, but Lily was faster. Lunging forward, she snatched the wand from his robes. As her fingers touched the handle of the wand, warmth flooded her body. She ignored the feeling for now, pointing Dumbledore's wand at his head. "Give me a reason," she said, her teeth bared. "All I need is one reason and Britain will be looking for a new idol to look up to."

"Lily please," Dumbledore begged. "Everything I did was necessary for the survival of magical England. We were losing the war. Sacrifices had to be made to insure the safety of all. Yes, I admit I knew James and you may die, but your sacrifice would've insured that Harry would survive." He looked around the room. "I must admit it appears young Harry is more special than I thought. Voldemort has been defeated."

With a wave of Dumbledore's wand, Lily summoned her own wand to her hand before tossing Dumbledore's back to him. "All of this because of a prophecy?" she said tiredly. "A prophecy I might add, that Voldemort knew nothing about until someone told him about it."

"This was the perfect way to deal with Voldemort," Dumbledore said earnestly. "When he found out about the prophecy, this was our only chance to set a trap for him."

"With my son as the bait." Striding over to the crib, Lily looked down at Harry. She sighed in relief when she saw the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

"It was a necessary risk," Dumbledore said from behind her.

"I notice everyone else is making sacrifices while you give up nothing. Why is that? Why are you not required to sacrifice something for this war?"

"I grieve for every life that is lost," Dumbledore said. "My burden is the heaviest of all to bare, because I am the one that has sent good men and women to their deaths." He suddenly looked every one of his one hundred years. He looked at Lily sadly.

"I know you hate me. I can't say that I blame you, but what I did had to be done. It was the only way to insure Voldemort's destruction. It may have been a monstrous act, but it secured piece for the Wizarding world for the moment. We need that piece to make governmental reforms and insure nothing like this can happen again."

Lily laughed bitterly. "Tell me Albus, how many of Voldemort's inner circle were rich purebloods? Do you honestly think they'll go to jail? Money talks, even in the magical world. They'll buy their way out of prison and go back into society, waiting for a new master to rally behind."

Lily gathered Harry into her arms. With a flick of her wand, all of hers and Harry's belongings were packed and hovering beside her in two large suitcases. "I don't care what you do. I've given up enough for a world that has always looked down on me. I'm done. I'm taking Harry and leaving."

"Wait," Dumbledore said holding up a hand. "Harry needs to be examined. "I ran some simple diagnostic spells on him and I had some strange results."

"No Albus, if he is to be examined, I'll have a professional healer take a look at him. As talented as you are, you are no healer."

"Lily," Dumbledore began. He was interrupted by a deafening crack as Lily vanished.

Dumbledore looked around the room. Why would people never listen? Now he would have to track them down. He needed to examine the boy. Something was seriously wrong. Somehow, the boy had defeated Voldemort, but that was impossible.

It was impossible because according to Dumbledore's scans, Harry Potter didn't have any magic."

 _ ****HPSM****_

The old man poured Voldemort's blood into a cauldron full of a clear liquid. As the blood fell into the cauldron, the liquid turned a pure golden color. Conjuring a goblet, the old man filled it with the golden potion.

He looks at the potion for several seconds before swigging it down. Over the next few moments, the old man drinks goblet after goblet of the potion until the cauldron is empty. He sits, staring off into space before clutching his middle.

He collapses to the ground and curls into a ball. His flesh appears to melt and run like melting wax.

The old man stands up and smiles. Only, he is no longer old. His hair is no longer silver, but blond. His wrinkles are gone, leaving his skin smooth and unblemished.

"It worked," he whispered. "Gelert Grindelwald has returned."

"Do you realize how dramatic you sound?" a voice asked from beside him. "You are just another dark lord who wants to bend the world to his will. You are nothing special or unique."

Grindelwald spun around and stared at the tall slim woman. She wore a long black robe that covered her from neck to toe. The heavy clothing was stitched with defensive runes and sigils. Her long black hair was pulled back into a single braid that fell halfway down her back. Her blue eyes glowed faintly in the light of the room. She smiled, revealing white slightly uneven teeth.

"Who are you?" Grindelwald asked. His hands flared with magic as he drew on all the magic he could summon.

The woman made a shoving gesture with one pale long fingered hand. Grindelwald was sent flying across the room. He smashed into the wall with a grunt. He tried to move, but he was pinned to the wall. It was as if he'd been bound in chains that'd been plunged deep into the stone. The woman walked across the room to stand in front of him.

"Your magic is nothing, just a pale imitation of the power I wield. Now, do you want to talk?" I am not here to harm you little man. I am merely here for what is mine."

"What is yours?" Grindelwald choked. "What are you talking about?"

"My name is Morrigan," she hissed. "I am here to retrieve what is mine. If you help me, I shall aid you. You want to rule the Wizarding world? I can insure that comes to pass. In exchange, I want you to return my son to me. The bitch that carried him for me thinks she can keep him from me, but that will not happen. He is mine."

Grindelwald strained against the invisible bonds holding him. "And if I refuse?" he grunted.

Morrigan's pleasant smile turned predatory. Her eyes narrowed. "Well," she said. The pressure on Grindelwald suddenly tripled. He felt his bones groaning in protest. His eyes bulged out of their sockets. His blood pounded in his head. Suddenly, the pressure was gone. "Do I have your attention?"

Grindelwald nodded jerkily. He had to find a way to bind this creature to his will. She was powerful and he sensed no magic from her. What was she? As if reading his mind, Morrigan spoke.

"My race was here when you humans were formed from the earth. We watched through the vale as your world sprang into being. It was quite an incredible sight to behold by all accounts." She clicked her fingers and a comfortable looking armchair sprang into being behind her. She sat down and crossed her legs. Another snap of her fingers and a second armchair appeared.

"Come, sit," she invited. "We have much to discuss."

Grindelwald hesitantly sat down. He stared at the woman hungrily, not for her body, but for the power she had. "You wield that power so effortlessly," he said. "Yet, I sense no magic around you."

"Magic," Morrigan scoffed. "Wizards don't know what magic is. The power we gave those druids to protect their lands was only a small piece of the power we wield. As we expected, the druids betrayed us and closed the gates to your world. Fortunately, there are always ways around curses if you know what you are doing."

"If you thought they would betray you; why did you help them?"

"Because we had children with some of the men and women of that tribe. We are not like the gods and goddess's of Greece. We care for our offspring and are active in their lives."

"What do you mean by druids? Wizards have existed alongside Druids for a thousand years."

The woman waved her hand. "It is not of import," she said dismissively. "Now, do you want to accept my deal or not. I can be a very great ally. You will rule the wizards. After I have what I want, I will return home."

"And all you want is some brat?" Grindelwald said incredulously. He screamed as blood burst from his eyes.

"That brat is my son. I would appreciate it if you didn't insult him."

Grindelwald nodded frantically. "My apologies," he said quickly. "Anyway, the boy is the only thing you want?"

"Yes," Morrigan hissed. "I will swear it on my power if that is what you require to feel safe. The boy, my only son, is the only thing I require for helping you. The rest of this world is yours. I care not what happens to it."

Grindelwald hesitated. This woman was definitely volatile, but she seemed to only become enraged when her son was insulted. If he avoided that, they should be able to have a very good relationship. He may even be able to find out how to obtain some of that power she had at her disposal.

"You have a deal," Grindelwald said. "It will be an honor to work with you."

Morrigan smiled. She knew what he was thinking, but that was alright. Let him try and take what was hers. "Good," she said. "You know that this will take time, so let us begin."

 _ ****HPSM****_

Lily entered the small two story house she had grown up in. Dust covered every available surface, and the furniture looked rather worse for wear, but it would have to do. She was just glad she'd kept the house. She wished she'd placed some preservation spells on it, but beggars couldn't be choosers she supposed. With a few deft flicks of her wand, she cleared all the dust from the furniture around her and laid Harry down on the sofa. Stepping back, she looked down at him, checking for any injuries.

There was nothing. It appeared the killing curse hadn't affected him at all. Releasing a relieved sigh, Lily se to work. She set up some minor defensive wards on the inside of the home before doing the same to the outside. By the time she'd finished, the sky was turning a rosy pink, signifying the approaching dawn.

Lily trudged back into the house and noticed Harry was still sleeping. Lying down on the couch, she curled around him and fell into a deep sleep.

**HPSM**

Lily found herself sitting in a chair in the cottage of Godric's Hallow. Across from her, Morrigan sat staring at her unblinkingly. "Had you given my son to me, your husband would still be alive." There was no accusation in her tone. She spoke as if delivering a painful, but necessary truth.

"Shut up," Lily snapped. "You know nothing. James was the one that started the deal with you."

"But you agreed," Morrigan said gently. She spoke as if pointing out a fact to a disobedient child. "I wouldn't have a son if it wasn't for you and neither would you. I will give you my word that you will always be able to see him. Just give him to me. He's not human, not really. You cannot hope to be able to help him in controlling his gifts."

"James was human. I am human. My son is at least half human."

"Not where it matters. He doesn't have magic little girl. The power that flows through his blood is far older than wizard magic. It is primal, wild, and will be difficult to control. Do you really think a mere witch can help the boy harness the power of a god?"

"Regardless of what you want, he is still my son. I will insure that he is taught to control his power. I am grateful that you agreed to help us, but somehow I think if it wasn't for my son, you wouldn't be back in this world."

Morrigan's expression didn't change. She stared straight ahead giving nothing away. Lily continued speaking.

"If that is the case, then it's not like you didn't get something out of helping James and I. My son is mine, not yours. He will be raised as a human. He will be taught human values."

A harsh rasping laugh filled the room. "Human values?" Morrigan spat. "You humans only no how to kill and slaughter one another. You are the only animals that will kill for no reason. It has been that way since the beginning of time and will continue to be so until the end. You will kill and then blame the weapons, or childhood, or even insanity. You do anything to avoid taking responsibility for your actions."

"And your race is any different?" Lily shot back. "I've heard of the gods of the Celtic peoples. You delighted in death and slaughter. You even had people sacrificing their captives to you. How can you do that and criticize my race as senseless murderers?"

"Because we had a reason for everything we did," Morrigan said. "We never encouraged those people to worship us. We never encouraged them to start wars and we definitely never encouraged them to offer human sacrifices to us, but we'd hoped to be able to help those people. Unfortunately, once they learned of our weakness, they turned against us."

"Right," Lily snapped back. "You are so misunderstood. The answer is still no. I will never just give Harry to you."

Morrigan stood. "Very well," she said quietly. "We shall see how long your resolve lasts. You have no one to turn to little girl. I will have my son and there is nothing you can do about it. Just remember, this could've been a lot more pleasant than it is going to be."

There was a rustle of displaced air as Morrigan left, leaving Lily alone in the cottage."

 _ ****HPSM****_

Lily awoke with a start. Only Harry's warmth against her breasts stopped her from panicking. Lying there with her son, she considered the conversation she'd just had with Morrigan.

For whatever reason, the woman wanted her son very badly. Obviously, she thought she was all alone and helpless. She was wrong. Lily had made connections with certain groups in the Muggle world. It was time she made contact with those groups.

Slowly, she slipped off the sofa and picked up the phone. With a pulse of magic, the phone crackled to life and a dial tone filled her ears. She slowly punched in a number, being sure each digit was correct. She waited as the phone rang on the other end. There was a click as it was picked up.

"Rebecca Granger," a pleasant female voice said as if Lily hadn't called in the middle of the night.

"Rebecca, its Lily. I need your help."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"Harry!" Lily called.

Eleven year old Harry Potter closed his book and stood up. Going to the door of his room, he peaked into the hallway. "Mum?"

"Pandora is here," Lily said. "She says she needs to talk to us."

"This can only go well," Harry said dryly.

Lily smirked. "Now you don't know that. Maybe she's just here to say hello."

"Every time she comes here, you're sent on dangerous missions."

"Well you'll be happy to know that she wants to talk to you as well this time."

"Joy," Harry muttered as he followed his Mother down into the kitchen.

As he entered, Pandora looked up and smiled at him over a cup of tea. her silvery blue eyes twinkling. "Hi Harry," she said. "I want to thank you again for saving my life."

Harry sat down and clicked his fingers. A cup of tea appeared right in front of him. Adding a bit of milk and a few lumps of sugar, he nodded to Pandora. "Don't thank me; your Grandmother was the one to save you. She was the one who told me what was going to happen."

Pandora smiled sadly. "I still don't know how you talk to the dead. I mean for wizards to do that, they have to be ghosts."

"I guess I'm just special," Harry said uncomfortably.

"Not that we aren't happy to see you, but why are you here?" Lily asked as she sat down next to Harry and poured herself a cup of tea.

"I had to contact Rebecca yesterday. She deserved to know what was going to happen to her daughter."

Lily frowned. "What do you mean? I was under the impression Hermione's studies at Hogwarts were going well."

"Academically yes," Pandora said, "but something is going to happen on Halloween."

"Something?" Harry asked. "What sort of something?"

"I don't know," Pandora explained. "All I do know is that if you and your Mother aren't there, she will die."

"Me and Harry?" Lily asked stiffly. "Why does Harry need to be there?"

"I don't know," Pandora said again. "I can tell you that if Harry doesn't go with you, Hermione will die."

Lily ground her teeth. "I don't want Harry to go to Hogwarts."

"I know," Pandora said, "but if you want to save Hermione, then Harry has to go with you."

Lily's green eyes flashed. "That's not fair."

"Mum," Harry said quietly.

Lily looked at him.

"It's alright," Harry said softly. "You've trained me well. I can handle this."

"Harry?" Lily growled. "You are eleven."

"And you are thirty-two," Harry said calmly. "My age doesn't matter. You made sure I wasn't afraid of my power. You helped me understand what it was I could do. Now, I am at sixth year in levels of transfiguration. I couldn't have done that without you. I couldn't have asked for a better Mother. I know I've got a lot more to learn, but I know you will be there to show me what I need to know."

Lily reached out and drew Harry into a hug. "You always did have a way with words."

"So you will help us?" Pandora said.

"Yes," Lily said. "I'll have to arrange things with Dumbledore, but I'll help you."

Pandora sighed in relief. "Thank you."

 _ ****HPSM****_

"Of course," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling. "We would be happy to see Harry, but what about his magic."

"He has magic."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "I didn't sense any magic," he whispered.

"You must've been mistaken because he's a transfiguration prodigy."

Dumbledore sat up straight. "Truly? Well, I must see that. When would you like to come to Hogwarts?"

"I was thinking of Halloween."

"An excellent choice. I'll see you then."

Lily turned to leave, but Dumbledore's next statement froze her in place.

"Severus will be thrilled to see you."

Lily stopped her hand on the door handle. "What did you say?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Severus Snape is working as the potions master."

Lily spun around. "Why?" she hissed.

Dumbledore jerked back in shock. "Pardon? Severus was your friend. I thought you'd be happy."

"Happy that the person that aided in my husband's murder is working with children?"

Dumbledore's blue eyes widened. "How did you find out about that?" he asked sharply.

"That is not your concern," Lily snapped back. She wasn't about to tell him that Pandora had seen Snape's actions in one of her rare visions and informed Lily.

Dumbledore steepled his fingers underneath his chin. "He has paid for his crimes with the guilt he feels."

"I'm sure he's really sorry considering he served no prison time and has been free for the past ten years."

"Now Lily," Dumbledore chided. "You must learn to forgive."

"Forgive?" Lily said laughing derisively. "I will forgive once I see him pay for his crimes."

"I forgave James for his pranks in school."

"James might have been an arsehole, but he never endangered the lives of anyone. Severus on the other hand, joined the Death eaters and participated in we don't know how many murders."

Lily took a deep breath. "Just keep him away from me. I'm just bringing Harry here to meet children his own age. I'm not here to meet with a murdering X-friend."

"Lily," Dumbledore said disapprovingly.

"Albus," Lily mimicked. "Nothing you say will change my mind."

"Very well," Albus said tiredly. "I shall see you on Halloween."

Lily opened the door and walked outside. She gently closed the door behind her before leaning against the wall, breathing hard.

How could Dumbledore allow this to happen? How could he let someone that aided in the murder of someone work with children? Didn't he care what sort of example that was setting?

Sighing, she walked down the moving staircase. She had to get back to Harry.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Morrigan watched Lily leave. So this Snape was the one that had caused the death of James. She didn't really care about the one that had fathered her child, but there were traditions to uphold. The murder of her child's Father was one of those.

What was she going to do about this? She would wait to see what happened when Lily came to Hogwarts. If Lily was too weak to take her revenge, then Morrigan would do it for her. With a thought, a ghost covered in silvery blood appeared before her.

The ghost bowed. "Yes mistress," he said.

"Go and watch Severus Snape. I want to know what kind of teacher he is and how he treats the children under his care."

"Yes mistress," the ghost said.

Morrigan watched as the ghost vanished. She was not a monster. If Snape appeared truly repentant, he would only be punished. If on the other hand, he was the monster she thought him to be… Well, there were so many ways to kill someone.

 _ ****HPSM****_

On October 31, Harry and Lily appeared just outside the wrought iron gates of Hogwarts. Harry shivered as the wards pressed against him.

"Are you alright?" Lily touched his shoulder.

Harry straightened. "Yeah," he murmured. He reached out to touch the iron gates before pulling his hand back. "I don't like this place."

Lily frowned. "Why?"

"The wards are… wrong."

"Wrong?"

"I'll try and explain later. Don't we need to see Dumbledore?"

Lily reached out and pushed the gates open. Taking Harry's hand, she led him up the path to the castle. She wondered what Harry was sensing. Nothing felt off to her.

For his part, Harry could feel his power lashing out and pushing against the wards around the school. As he entered the school, they came face to face with Albus Dumbledore."

Dumbledore's eyes gleamed as his gaze fell on Harry. "Ah, Harry my boy, how are you?"

Harry nodded to Dumbledore. "Hi" he said quietly.

"Your Mother tells me you are a transfiguration prodigy. I am quite talented in that area myself. I would like to go with you to Professor McGonagall's class and see what you can do."

"That sounds fine," Harry said softly. He turned to his Mother. "What will you be doing while I'm being a show pony?"

"I think I'm going to go and look around the castle. It has been over ten years since I've been back here. Will you be alright?"

Harry nodded. "I guess I'll see you at the Halloween feast this evening."

Lily leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "See you then."

**HPSM**

As they walked towards the transfiguration classroom, Harry felt Dumbledore's magic pushing against his mental shields. After going down three hallways with Dumbledore pushing against his mind nonstop, he turned to the old man.

"Please stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Dumbledore asked looking at Harry innocently.

"Trying to get into my mind," Harry snapped his green eyes beginning to glow.

Dumbledore took an involuntary step back. The air around Harry felt like the air before a thunderstorm.

"I don't know what you are…" Dumbledore began.

"I can feel your magic pushing against my mind. It's very annoying."

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up. "I see," he said slowly. "That is quite impressive."

"Thank you," Harry said. "Um, can you disillusion yourself?"

"Why?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"I would prefer not to draw too much attention to myself. Or at least, not any more attention than I already will."

Dumbledore drew his wand and tapped himself on the top of his head. As he blended into the wall behind him, Harry nodded. "Thank you, Headmaster."

Turning away, Harry continued down the hallway and stopped outside the door to a classroom. "Is this it?"

"Yes," Dumbledore whispered. Harry pushed open the door and entered the classroom.

**HPSM**

Minerva McGonagall looked up as Harry entered. She froze as she saw a male version of Lily Evans standing in the doorway.

"You are Harry Potter?" she asked giving him a rare smile.

"Yes Ma'am," he said inclining his head. "I am here to take your transfiguration class.

"Of course," McGonagall said. "Why don't you take a seat? The other students will be arriving in a few moments."

Harry took a seat and looked around the classroom. It looked normal. There were no overt magical objects, just a normal classroom with several rows of desks facing the teacher's desk.

Sensing someone behind him, he turned to see McGonagall standing there. "Professor?"

"What do you think?"

"I like the simplicity. I prefer to see the acts of magic, not a whole bunch of magical objects on display.

"Thank you," McGonagall said walking back to the front of the classroom. Before anymore could be said, a group of first years entered the room.

"Welcome," McGonagall said. "I believe you are ready to try a little more advanced transfiguration."

She stopped speaking as a tall gangly redhead entered the room.

McGonagall glared at him. "You are late, Mr. Weasley."

Turning back to the class, she passed each student a long stick of wood. "You will transfigure this into a worm. I warn you that this will be a little more difficult than your previous transfigurations because you are transfiguring inorganic matter to organic matter. Begin now; I will be monitoring your work."

Harry pointed a finger at the stick of wood. The wood seemed to melt. It twisted and rippled before changing into a snake.

"That is quite impressive," McGonagall said. "What else can you do?"

In answer, Harry made a shadow puppet of a hawk. The hawk flew out from in between his hands, grabbed the snake, and flew out of the classroom.

"Well, that was… unexpected," McGonagall said slowly.

"I have a bit of trouble controlling my conjurations," Harry admitted sheepishly.

"Quite," McGonagall said. "I would like to see what other forms of magic you can do. Are you any good at charms? Your Mother was very talented in that area of magic."

"I don't know," Harry said.

McGonagall frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, my Mum teaches me magic, but my power is a little different. For starters, as you've seen, I don't use a wand, so I don't require wand movements or incantations. That makes it hard to determine what I can do and not do, if that makes sense."

McGonagall looked around at the Gryffindors. "You all have charms next, correct?"

The Gryffindors nodded.

"Will one of you be willing to show Mr. Potter the way to Charms Class?"

A small bushy haired girl raised her hand. "Ah good, Ms. Granger. Thank you."

The girl beamed. "You are quite welcome professor."

The rest of the class passed with Harry watching the other students practice their transfiguration. Reaching out with his senses, Harry examined the magic flowing around the classroom. It felt different, more controlled than his power.

As the class ended, the bushy haired girl walked up to Harry. "Hi," she said shyly. "I'm Hermione Granger."

Harry shook her proffered hand. "I'm Harry Potter."

Hermione leaned closer. "My Mum has told me a lot about your Mum. She says she is the best person she has working for the department."

Harry nodded in thanks. "My Mum has told me about you as well," he murmured. "She said you are the first successful merger of magic and science. She said if it wasn't for your Mum's experiments, she wouldn't have been able to have kids."

Hermione blushed and shifted her feet.

As they left the classroom, Harry gazed at the girl beside him. "So, your Mum told me you weren't a normal witch. What all can you do?"

Hermione smiled demurely. "A girl has to have some secrets." She grabbed his hand. "Come on, the Charms class is this way."

**HPSM**

Lily stepped through the door to the classroom. Striding over to the mirror leaning against the back wall, she gazed into the mirror. To her surprise, she saw Harry with a young girl beside him. She saw herself, only this version of her was older with streaks of grey running through her red hair. In one arm, she cradled a baby wrapped in a blanket.

The older version of her looked directly into her eyes, winked, and drew something out of the folds of the blanket. She smiled at Lily and tucked the object into her pocket. Lily felt something heavy drop into the pocket of her robes.

Smiling, Lily drew something on a chain from around her neck. With a few murmured words, she slipped the object into the mirror. The blood red stone passed through the glass as if it was made of water. Turning, Lily left the classroom. She had just enough time to get Nicholas's stone back to him and return to Hogwarts. She was glad Harry had agreed to distract the Headmaster so she could do this small mission.

**HPSM**

Dumbledore closed the large leather bound tome on his desk. He tugged at his beard in frustration. This made no sense. He'd watched the boy perform transfiguration and yet he'd sensed no magic coming from him. As far as his magic was concerned, the boy was a squib, but clearly his magic was wrong. There was something he was missing, but what could that be?

Sighing, he turned back to the pile of letters on his desk. He would check on the boy after he got out of the charms class. Perhaps Flitwick would have some answers for him.

**HPSM**

Professor Flitwick was a tiny little man that had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. When he laid eyes on Harry, he smiled. "Ah yes," he squeaked. "You look so much like your Mother. I will be interested to see what you can do."

"Thank you sir," Harry said nodding respectfully. "It will be an honor to be taught by a charms master of your caliber."

Flitwick beamed at the boy before turning back to the class. "Now then, today we will be learning the levitation charm. I hope you have all practiced the incantation." He handed them each a feather. "Now, don't forget to say S instead of F. You don't want a buffalo to fall on you do you?"

The class tittered. "Ms. Granger, you led Mr. Potter here, so why don't you work with him?"

"Of course Professor," Hermione said excitedly. She and Harry chose a table at the back of the room and sat down. Harry looked at the feather.

"Do you want to go first?"

Hermione pointed her wand at the feather. "Wingardium Leviosa," she said firmly. The feather rose into the air and hovered about four feet above their heads.

Hermione slowly lowered the feather back to the desk and grinned at Harry. "Your turn."

Harry gestured at the feather. It rose into the air as if lifted by an invisible wind and hovered over the desktop.

"Well done," Flitwick cried. "Well done indeed. Five points to Gryffindor Ms. Granger." He turned to Harry. "It appears that your Mother has taught you well, Mr. Potter. Why don't you two help some of the other students?"

Harry reluctantly followed Hermione to the table with the redhead, who was sitting with a black boy even taller than him.

"Wingardium Leviosa," the redhead said waving his arms around.

"You're going to poke someone's eye out," Hermione chastised.

"I know what I'm doing," the redhead snapped.

"Then why isn't the feather moving?" Harry asked neutrally.

"You need to keep quiet," the redhead growled. "No one asked for yours or the Know it all's opinion."

"All you have to do is sound out the words," Hermione said gently.

"Wingardium Levioca," the redhead hissed. The feather vanished in a flash of fire leaving a pile of ash behind.

Flitwick came striding over. "Mr. Weasley," he said exasperatedly. "Perhaps when someone is trying to help you it would be wise to listen to them."

"Why don't you mind your own business," Ron snapped at Harry. He turned to Hermione.

"And as for you, this is the reason you don't have any friends."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She stood up and hurried out of the room.

Harry stood slowly. The air around him shimmered with power. "You mouthy little…"

"Mr. Potter," Flitwick snapped. "I'll deal with Mr. Weasley. Why don't you go talk to the Headmaster?"

Harry exited the room to see Dumbledore smiling at him. "I am very impressed. Not only are you able to transfigure objects, but you can simulate some charms as well."

"Professor, Hermione is…"

"Don't worry my boy; I'm sure she'll be fine. Now, come with me to my office, I'd like to discuss your power a little more.

As he followed the professor to his office, Harry couldn't help but think that Dumbledore was probably wrong about Hermione.

**HPSM**

Harry arrived outside the Great Hall several hours later for the Halloween feast. He smiled as Lily hurried up to him.

"How did it go?"

"I don't want to do that again. It's extremely difficult to tell that old man something without telling him anything. How did your day go?"

"Everything is taken care of," Lily said.

As they entered the Great Hall, Harry smiled as he saw the candles floating over the tables.

They sat down at the head table and watched as the students filed in. Harry frowned.

"I don't see Hermione anywhere."

"What happened to Hermione?" Lily asked.

Harry quickly explained what happened in Charms. Before Lily could say anything, a young man with a nervous twitch scurried into the hall.

"Troll in the Dungeons," he yelled. "I just thought you ought to know." His eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell to the floor in a dead faint.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Dumbledore had to use a cannon blast charm to restore order. "All students are to return to the common rooms immediately. Food will be sent up so that you may finish your feast."

As the students filed out of the Great hall, Harry turned to Lily. "So, I guess this is what we're here for?"

"Suppose so," Lily said standing up. "You said Hermione was somewhere in a girl's bathroom. Go and find her. You two need to try and stay safe until we can find the troll. Do not confront the troll directly. If you find it, run."

Harry stood as well. "Where will you be?"

"I'll head down to the dungeons with the professors."

"Understood," Harry murmured.

**HPSM**

"Why do you hate me so much?" Dumbledore asked as they descended the stone steps leading to the dungeons. "I realize that my actions caused you pain, but everything I did was for the greater good of the Wizarding world."

"That's the problem. You say everything is for the greater good, but you have yet to explain what that means."

Dumbledore blinked at her. "Why the benefit of the society as a whole of course. The greater good means the good of all wizards, not just an elite few."

"With you at the top of the pecking order correct?"

"I do not wish to rule," Dumbledore explained patiently. "My only desire is to advice."

"Rule from the shadows, not a throne. Has it ever occurred to you that you aren't God? You cannot foresee the long term effects of your actions. What gives you the right to determine what is best for an entire society?"

"I am old. I have seen two world wars in the Muggle world. As for the magical community, we've had two Dark lords in the past century. It is evident that both Magical and Muggle need a guiding hand to lead them into the future."

"And what makes you the person to fill that role?"

"Because I unlike so many others have seen the darkness inside myself. I know that I cannot be trusted with power. I do not wish to lead, merely advice."

"So you think a century of life gives you enough experience to determine what is best for mankind?"

"I have studied both Magical and Muggle society…" Dumbledore began.

"Enough," Lily snapped. "Studying a society is all well and good, but it does not give you the right to modify my memory, sacrifice my husband, and try and have my son killed."

"It was necessary," Dumbledore pleaded.

"Necessary?" Lily scoffed. "If the witches and wizards of our world would've stood up and fought instead of cowering in their homes, Voldemort could've been taken care off years ago. They allowed themselves to be terrorized by a hundred cowards in robes and masks."

"Not everyone is a fighter."

"But everyone could've done something. Instead, they left it up to a baby to stop the worst sorcerer in a century. I'm only irritated with the Magical world. You, I loathe. You deliberately endangered my son on the words of an old woman who may or may not have been a seer. Because of you and Snape, my husband is dead."

Their conversation was brought to an abrupt halt as they reached the end of the dungeons. They both looked around, confused. "I thought he said the troll was in the dungeons?"

Dumbledore touched the stone wall in front of him, frowning thoughtfully. "It isn't here," he said. As a matter of fact, it isn't anywhere in the dungeon."

"Then where is it?"

Dumbledore shook his head, his long white beard whipping through the air. "I am unsure."

"Are we sure there is even a troll in the school?"

"I see no reason why Quirinus would lie."

"Unless the troll is a distraction for something? Do you have anything here anyone might want?"

Dumbledore's eye twitched. "I don't believe so."

Before Lily could ask him about his evasive answer, there was a deafening roar in the distance.

"I think," Dumbledore said heavily. "There is a troll in the school after all."

 _ ****HPSM****_

Harry entered his third girl's bathroom and heard the sobbing from one of the stalls. He sighed in relief at finally finding Hermione.

"Hermione," he called.

"Go away," Hermione sniffled. "Have you come to make fun of me to?"

"Why would I make fun of you?" Harry asked gently.

"Why does everyone make fun of me? I don't know. I try and help people and I get ridiculed for it. I didn't have any friends before coming to Hogwarts. I'd hoped it would be different here, but it's just more of the same."

"I'll be your friend," Harry said.

Hermione sniffled again. "You aren't staying. When you leave, I'll be all alone again."

"You could always come with me," Harry suggested. "My Mum would probably be really happy to have a witch to teach. I'm not a wizard and teaching me how to use my powers is kind of a hit or miss at best."

"You really think she'd teach me?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not. You were the whole reason we came here in the first place. Look, I'll be happy to talk to you as much as you want later, but we kind of need to get out of here. Supposedly, there is a troll on the loose."

There was a click as Hermione slid back the bolt on the door. She pushed it open and stepped out into the bathroom to stand face to face with Harry. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide with alarm "There is a troll on the loose?" Why didn't you mention that before?"

Harry shrugged. "I got distracted. I was trying to cheer you up."

There was a crash from behind them. Both spun around to see a massive creature with a club clutched in its right hand smashing the bathroom door off its hinges.

"That's a troll?" Hermione gasped, covering her nose. "It smells like rotting eggs.

Harry looked at the beast standing in the doorway. The troll was at least twelve feet high with a small head perched on its wide square shaped body. Its body was covered in a thin layer of black fur. The club it held looked like it'd been formed from a tree that had been ripped up from the roots. Dried dead leaves still clung to the handle.

The troll squeezed through the hole it had just made and glared at Harry and Hermione with its beady brown eyes.

Harry stepped in front of Hermione, a blade of darkness forming in his right hand. "So," he drawled. "You're a troll. You have to be the ugliest thing I've seen in my life."

The troll roared and swung its club at Harry's head. Harry blocked with his shadows sword. There was a dull thud as the club and sword connected. Harry skidded back across the bathroom floor from the force of the blow.

The troll smashed its club down on the bathroom sinks, shattering them into piles of porcelain. The shadow sword vanished. Harry took a step back into the shadows and appeared behind the troll.

The troll spun around and brought its club down toward Harry's head. Harry reached up and caught the club. Grunting, he struggled to hold it back from crushing his skull.

Hermione leapt into the air and punched the troll in the face. The troll's head flew back. Swinging its other hand, it sent Hermione flying across the room.

"No," Harry growled. A black skeletal hand exploded from the ground and seized the troll's club. The troll had just enough time to blink stupidly at the hand before the club was driven into the troll's face.

Blood, bone, and teeth flew through the air. The troll swayed on its feet and fell backwards, knocking an enormous hole in the wall. It landed on the floor with a thud that shook the entire bathroom. Ignoring the troll's fallen body, Harry hurried over to Hermione.

"Are you alright?" Harry knelt down beside her. Hermione sat up, rubbing her cheek. Harry's eyes widened as the bruise on her cheek faded. "Woe, you heal fast."

Hermione climbed to her feet. "I'm alright." She looked down at the troll's smashed skull. "What the heck did you do to him?"

Harry looked down at the smashed tiles where the skeletal hand had appeared. "I don't know," he said quietly.

"Maybe I can explain," Harry and Hermione turned to see a nervous looking man standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Professor Quirrell?" Hermione asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you," Quirrell said not taking his eyes off of Harry. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

A blue wave of light flew from his palm, sending Harry flying backwards into the wall.

Harry felt his head strike the wall behind him. Stars exploded in his vision. He sat up, wiping blood from the back of his head. "What the heck?"

Quirrell grinned. "It's quite different when someone can use a power that can harm you, isn't it?" His hand glowed blue again. Harry was lifted into the air. He clutched his throat, choking.

"Channeling the power of the soul is far more potent than magic," Quirrell said conversationally. "Now tell me where it is."

Harry felt the power flare inside of him. The blue light suspending him in the air snapped off. He slowly lowered onto his feet. "What are you talking about? Where is what?"

Quirrell drew his wand and tapped himself on the head. He seemed to waver. When he was visible again, he appeared to have aged fifty years. "Channeling the soul is potent, but it drains your life-force. I need the stone to restore my youth. Tell me where it is, or I'll kill your little friend."

"I don't know where it is," Harry said. As a matter of fact, I don't know what kind of stone you're talking about."

Quirrell's hands lit up with a blazing blue light. "Don't lie to me," he bellowed. "I need that stone."

"What stone?" Hermione shrieked.

"The Philosopher's stone," Quirrell growled. "Where is the Philosopher's stone?"

"It's not here," Hermione said.

"Don't lie to me," Quirrell screamed, his brown eyes bulging. "Dumbledore hid the stone on the third floor, but it's not there. "And suddenly, you show up," he pointed at Harry. "Now all the traps have been removed from the school and the stone is not where it was supposed to be."

"I didn't remove it," Harry said.

"That's it," Quirrell said. His whole body began to glow blue. "I'm going to kill you both." A blast of blue fire flew at Hermione.

"Hermione," Harry cried. He dove in front of Hermione right in the path of the fire.

Harry felt his power lash out like a striking snake. A wall of darkness swallowed the flames before it could reach him.

Quirrell screamed as the fire flickered out. Falling to the floor, he writhed as his body twisted. His skin pulled tight against his bones. His grey hair fell out, leaving him bald.

Harry watched as Quirrell's body crumbled into dust. A translucent image of the mad wizard appeared beside the pile of dust.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You're dead," Harry said.

"No, that's impossible," Quirrell said.

"No, it's not," a voice said from the doorway.

Harry turned to see a tall slender woman with pale skin, black hair, and glowing blue eyes. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled at him, her blue eyes shining with love and tenderness. "It is not the time for you to know that." She turned to Quirrell's soul. "I'll be taking you with me."

"No," Quirrell whimpered. The woman grabbed his shoulder. She turned back to Harry, ignoring the struggling spirit. "I'll be seeing you soon." She vanished, taking Quirrell with her.

"What was that?" Hermione said.

"I have no idea." They turned towards the door as they heard running feet.

Lily and Dumbledore hurried into the room. Harry, Hermione, what happened?" Her eyes widened as she saw the dead troll. She glared at Harry. "What the hell? I told you not to fight the troll."

"He saved my life," Hermione said softly.

"Where did the dust come from?" Dumbledore asked with a frown.

"That's a long story," Harry said.

"Perhaps we should go to my office," Dumbledore said. "You can explain there."

 _ ****HPSM****_

"So Quirrell wanted the Philosopher's stone?" Lily glared at Dumbledore. "Why did you hide it here?"

"Someone wanted to steal it," Dumbledore said shrugging. "I thought it best to keep the stone in the school."

"And you see nothing wrong with that?" Lily snarled.

"It would've been under powerful protections," Dumbledore nearly whined.

"Really," Lily said sarcastically. "Let's see," she continued. "You used a three headed dog, devils snare, charmed keys, and a potions puzzle. Things may I remind you, that a pair of first years could get passed."

"We weren't done setting up the protections yet," Dumbledore explained. "The stone was perfectly safe."

"Safe enough that Quirrell knew where it was."

"We needed the staff to protect the stone. It would've been suspicious if I excluded Quirrell."

"So you endangered your friend's life to avoid suspicion?"

"Nicholas knew of the dangers."

"So where is the stone now?"

Dumbledore winced. "Someone has removed it. I have begun attempting to locate it."

"So much for your so-called protections, but telling Nicholas is your problem. What are you going to do about the bullying of Ms. Granger?"

"I see nothing that needs to be done. It is simple childishness that the students will grow out of eventually."

Lily's eyes flashed. "How do you expect them to grow out of bullying if you do not address the issue?"

Dumbledore winced. "What would you have me do? If I do anything; it could make the situation worse."

"So to clarify, you are going to do nothing."

Dumbledore lowered his head. "There is nothing I can do. The students must learn their actions are wrong without my interference."

"I see," Lily said icily. She turned to Hermione. "Do you still wish to be taught by me?"

Hermione nodded eagerly. "Yes please," she whispered.

"Go and pack your things," Lily said gently.

Hermione stood and left the office. Lily turned back to Dumbledore. "If you continue to allow bullying, especially of Muggleborns, you are going to lose more students."

"The ones doing the bullying are children of Death eaters. They must be allowed certain liberties if they are to turn from the dark."

Lily rolled her eyes. "So allowing them to get away with prejudice is making them better people?"

"Snape is remorseful," Dumbledore said.

"Really?" Lily asked as Hermione reentered the office. "Hermione, what sort of teacher is Snape?"

Hermione looked down at the floor. "He favors his own house," she said meekly. He is bias towards Gryffindor and doesn't teach at all. He just writes the directions on the board and lets us make the potion. If anyone makes a mistake, he insults them for not brewing the potion properly."

Dumbledore paled. "That is only the word of one student," he said quickly.

"Nevertheless, don't you think you should investigate such outrageous claims?"

"On the word of a single student?" I think not."

"I see," Lily said stiffly. She stood. "Harry, Hermione, I think it is time to go." She turned to Dumbledore. "When something else inevitably goes wrong, fill free to call us."

Turning, she left the office, quickly followed by Harry and Hermione.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Severus Snape stirred the cauldron, watching the liquid inside with a critical eye. A rustling sound behind him caused him to spin around.

A woman with long black hair and glowing blue eyes stood there, glaring at him. Snape drew his wand. "Who are you?" he asked, his black eyes flashing.

"That is not of importance," the woman said. "What is of importance is the fact that you were complicit in the death of James Potter."

Snape took a step back. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Did you or did you not give Voldemort the prophecy that sent him after the Potters? You not only got James Potter killed, but you endangered his son as well."

"Even if I did, what concern is that of yours? You are of no relation to the Potters."

"True, but James gave me something, that regardless of the legends, I'd never had before. You see, you not only endangered his son, but my son as well. For that, and for murdering my son's Father, I sentence you to death."

Snape froze. Try as he might, he wasn't able to move so much as a finger. He struggled to raise his wand, but it was as if his body had been turned to stone. There was a harsh screeching sound. Snape watched in horror as a large crow flew through the wall and landed on Morrigan's shoulder. It was followed by another and another. Soon, hundreds of the fowl birds filled the room.

The woman grinned cruelly at Snape. "Leave the face," she said quietly

Snape screamed as the birds swarmed over his body tearing out large chunks of flesh. The last thing he saw was the woman's smiling face. As the crows devoured him alive, the woman leaned close. "May your first day in hell last an eternity," she whispered in his ear, "and may that be the shortest."

**HPSM**

Morrigan appeared in the cabin where Grindelwald was staying. Grindelwald turned from the fireplace and glared at her.

"You interfered with my plan."

"You endangered my son," Morrigan shot back.

"He was never in any danger," Grindelwald growled. "He was perfectly safe."

"Perfectly safe?" Morrigan snapped. "He was nearly killed by a troll. If he dies than our deal is off."

"I assure you he will not die. You have my word."

Morrigan glared at him for a few more moments before turning away. "Do not endanger him again." Without waiting for a response, she vanished.

Grindelwald looked at the spot she'd been standing and sighed. Working with her was going to be harder than he thought.

**HPSM**

Lily handed the blood red stone to Nicholas.

The tall plump man took the stone and tucked it in his robes. "Thank you for this, you saved our lives."

"I'd be careful of Dumbledore if I were you. His protections were… subpar at best."

"We're going to be leaving England now," Nicholas said. "I want to be sure that the stone is safe."

"If you need any help just let me know."

Nicholas nodded. "The same goes for you." He leaned closer. "I know what Harry is."

Lily flinched. Nicholas patted her shoulder.

"It's alright. You're not the first to call one of them and you won't be the last. Just be careful, they don't let go of their children easily."

"What can I expect?" Lily asked.

"Whoever your husband called on, she will be watching. You'll need to talk to Harry; I'd be surprised if she hasn't made contact yet."

"Thank you," Lily said turning to the door.

"Don't mention it," Nicholas said.

**HPSM**

Morrigan watched Lily leave, a thoughtful expression on her face.

Nicholas turned to face her. "Milady?"

"Remember, you owe me. I will be calling in that debt very soon."

Nicholas nodded. "Of course Milady. Whatever you require, just ask."

Morrigan drew a box from thin air and set it on Nicholas's desk. "You cannot leave England just yet. I have things I need you to do."

Nicholas frowned down at the wooden box. The lid of the box had a sword carved into the wood. A ruby was set into the black wood at the tip of the carving, as if a drop of blood had somehow been petrified. "I would much rather get out of the line of fire. I don't want to be stuck in another war again."

"Your cowardice is well noted, but I need this task performed. It is essential for Lily's survival."

Nicholas nodded stiffly. "As you wish."

Morrigan smiled. Once this is done, consider your debt to me paid." She turned to leave, but Nicholas's voice stopped her.

"I thought you hated Lily and wanted her dead?"

"I don't hate Lily. I could no more hate her than I could hate myself."

With that cryptic statement, Morrigan vanished, leaving a perplexed Nicholas Flamel staring after her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Harry jumped and flipped in the air, landing behind the man with the knife. The man stumbled forward a few steps before Harry tripped him, sending him face first to the floor.

The man rolled over and leapt to his feet. "You won't stop me," he howled. "My experiments are too important."

"Experiments," Harry panted, avoiding the swipe of the knife. "Those aren't experiments. Those are abominations."

"Says the half-breed bastard," the man growled, throwing the knife at Harry's head.

Harry caught the knife in his left hand, feeling the steel blade sink a few inches into his palm. "I'll have you know my parents were married," he snapped.

The short round man glared at Harry, giggling slightly. "She still hasn't told you," he said. "How precious is that?"

"Told me what?" Harry asked taking a step forward.

Before the man could respond, a slim hand cupped his chin and jerked his head violently to the left. There was a loud crack, like a pine knot exploding in a fire and the man fell to the floor.

Hermione dusted her hands against one another. Harry slowly made his way over to her. "That strength of yours is really scary."

"Yeah, I just wish Mum would tell me where it came from."

"Kind of like I wish Mum would tell me who that woman was."

Hermione glanced at him as they made their way around the lab. "It's been over a year and a half. She still won't tell you who she was?"

Harry shook his head. "No. She says she'll tell me when I'm older, but…" he trailed off, staring at nothing.

"But?" Hermione asked gently.

"She looks nervous," Harry said. "It's almost like she or Dad did something they're not proud of."

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "Whatever happens, we'll be there for each other."

Harry nodded, smiling at his friend as he picked up a glass vial with a swirling orange liquid inside. "Is this it?"

Hermione took the vial and peered at the liquid inside. "I think so."

They both turned to stare at the man's body lying on the floor. The arms and legs were unnaturally long. The face was shrunken, appearing to have aged one hundred years. His eyes looked like two tiny balls of tar in his ancient face.

"What was he trying to create exactly?"

"I think he was trying to recreate Dr. Jekyll's secret formula. Clearly, he was unsuccessful."

"But Mum's department has kept that formula under wraps. As far as anyone knows, the formula was just part of a story that Robert Louis Stevenson wrote."

Harry took the vial back from Hermione and tucked it away in his jacket pocket. "He obviously believed it. Clearly, whatever this stuff was, it had some sort of effect on him."

"What do we do with the body?" Hermione asked.

Harry pointed a hand at it. The power inside him flared, like a tiger shifting in its sleep. The body shrunk to the size of an action figure. Hermione picked it up and tucked it away.

"Come on," Harry took her hand and they stepped into a shadowy corner.

Hermione shivered as the shadows swallowed them. It was like stepping into a pool of ice water. When the sensation faded, they were somewhere else.

 _ ****HPSM****_

"Did you get it," Lily asked as they appeared. She stopped pacing and hurried over to them. "I still don't like the idea of you two going on this mission. You're far too young, but Beck insisted."

"Mum," Harry said loudly. "It's fine." He handed her the vial.

Hermione passed her the shrunken corpse. At sight of it, Lily stiffened. "You had to kill?"

Hermione nodded. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, the enormity of what she had done was beginning to sink in. "He was distracted. I didn't even think. I just acted."

Lily drew her wand and returned the body to its normal size. No sooner was the spell complete; there was a grinding sound as the bones in the man's neck realigned.

He sat up, his hand shooting out and grabbing Lily's wrist. "Fools," he cackled. "I have taken my experiments far beyond the realms of science. "I just wanted to see those who were short sighted enough to try and stop me."

Lily didn't try and pull her arm away. She stared directly into the man's glittering eyes. "Hermione," she said calmly. "I don't think you need to feel bad about killing him."

The man's grip tightened. Lily winced as the bones in her wrist ground together. "Stop ignoring me. Everyone ignores me, but not anymore. Soon, I will have the recognition and notoriety I deserve."

A shadowy hand appeared out of nowhere and punched the man in the jaw, sending him flying backwards.

His grip on her broken, Lily took the opportunity to take several steps back.

The man sat up, wiping inky black blood from his lower lip. "That wasn't very nice?" he hissed.

"What did you do to yourself?" Harry said pointing at the blood.

"Hemoglobin was so insufficient. I found a system far superior."

He scrambled to his feet and drew a long black iron spike from the folds of his cloak. "Steel doesn't seem to work, but let's see if this is any more effective, half-breed."

Before Harry could move, the man had blurred forward and plunged the spike into his shoulder. There was a sizzling sound as the spike pierced his skin. Harry let out a scream of agony.

Looking down, he saw the edges of the wound were blackened as if burned. The feeling spreading through his arm was the exact opposite. It felt like his blood had been turned to ice. The cold quickly immobilized his right arm. Harry reached over and gripped the spike. Gasping with pain, he gave it a sharp tug, wrenching it from his shoulder. He stared at the wound, blood spilling down his arm.

Hermione was there in a second, pressing a soft cloth to the wound. "Are you alright?"

"I'll live," Harry said, groaning as Hermione pressed down on the wound.

"You see?" the man said grinning at Harry. "You're not human. You're…" There was a loud bang and the man slumped to the floor, unconscious."

Lily looked down at him. "I'll call DOSA," she said. "They can take him away for questioning."

 _ ****HPSM****_

"What am I?" Harry asked shakily.

Lily finished waving her wand over the wound. "You're my son."

"But iron burns me. That's not exactly normal."

"We'll figure this out," Lily said firmly. "I promise you that, but you need to give me some time."

Harry let out a frustrated grunt. "You're hiding something from me."

"What?"

"There's something you're not telling me. When I told you about that woman last year you looked… I don't know, scared. Why would you be scared of a complete stranger?"

"There are things I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't? Mum, I don't have wizard magic. You've done a fantastic job training me, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm not a wizard. Don't you think I've noticed the differences in my body? I can't be hurt by most things. I'm stronger, faster, and have better reflexes than anyone else I've met. If you know something, I need to know what it is. Why did that iron spike hurt me? Why did that woman I saw last year act like she knew me?"

Lily stared at him for several moments, a tormented expression on her face. "No," she said. The word jerked out of her as if she'd been hit. "I won't lose you."

"Lose me?" Harry looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Lily suddenly drew him into a hug. Looking up from her arms, Harry could see tears in her eyes. "Please son I need you to trust me," she choked out. "I will tell you everything I promise, just not now alright?"

"Then when?" Harry asked plaintively.

"When the time is right."

Harry felt his muscles tense at the vague answer. "Fine," he said. "I've waited this long. I can wait a bit longer."

He felt his Mother relax. "Thank you." She continued hugging him for several moments before releasing him. Behind them, they heard a loud thud. Turning, they saw Hermione placing her foot back on the ground.

"Sorry," she said. "He was starting to wake up."

**HPSM**

Grindelwald smiled as he stared into the crystal sphere before him. Everything was going according to plan. A little longer and Hogwarts would be in chaos. Once that happened, Dumbledore would be ousted from his position. It was about time he saw all of his hard work undone, just as Grindelwald had been forced to.

"Fool," Morrigan hissed.

Grindelwald spun around in his chair and scowled at her. "Excuse me?"

"I said you are a fool, releasing that thing in a school full of children. What do you hope to gain, hmm? Demons cannot be trusted. They live to see humanity brought to its knees."

"Do not cross me Morrigan. Remember, this is my plan. If you don't help me, you'll never see your precious son again and that really would be a shame wouldn't it?"

Morrigan took a menacing step towards him. "I'm warning you little man. Leave the children out of this. Your Destroying Dumbledore was not what we agreed to. Harming children was not what we agreed to."

"Innocence are always harmed in war," Grindelwald said waving a hand dismissively. "I'd have thought you, of all people would understand that."

He suddenly began choking. It was as if an invisible noose had been tightened around his neck. He struggled to draw a breath, but the noose grew even tighter. Looking up through bloodshot eyes, he saw Morrigan glaring down at him, her blue eyes as cold and empty as those of a corpse.

"Do not forget who, and more importantly, what you are speaking to. Humans might not value honor and the integrity of their given word, but my kind do. I have given you an army of vampires loyal to you. I have kept up my end of the deal. Do not go back on your word, Gelert Grindelwald or you will suffer torment like you can't even imagine. I said I would help you take over the Wizarding world. While I care nothing for the adults, I will allow no harm to come to innocent children."

Grindelwald screamed as rats the size of Labrador puppies swarmed over him, taking large bites of flesh out of his torso. He tried to form words, tried to tell Morrigan that he would not go back on his word, but all he could do was scream.

"I think you get my point," Morrigan hissed. Just like that, the rats were gone.

Grindelwald looked down at his torso only to see unblemished skin. Looking back at Morrigan, he flinched involuntarily.

Morrigan smiled calmly. "If you keep your word, we will have no strife with one another. Now, if you will excuse me, I have things I need to do."

Grindelwald watched Morrigan dissolve into shadows and fade away. He had to find a way to control that power for himself. Morrigan was far too powerful to be left to her own devices.

This relationship was not at all like he thought it would be. He had assumed she would be easily controlled, but she was proving to be just the opposite. She was showing far more concern for the children than he thought one of the Celtic death gods should. After all, wasn't human sacrifice a big part of their religion?"

Turning back to the book, he continued translating the text. The demon was already released at Hogwarts. He would not call it back now. He would just have to find a way to protect himself from Morrigan's wrath. He shivered again. Yes, that would be at the top of his priorities.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Dumbledore frowned down at the redhead, tugging his cloak tighter around him. The air in the hospital wing was so cold he could see his breath forming a mist before him.

As he leaned closer to the girl, her eyes opened. Leaping back, he barely managed to avoid the fingernails that would've raked across his eyes. The redhead let out a high pitched giggle. "What's the matter Headmaster? Don't you want to play anymore?"

Dumbledore smiled kindly. "No, Ms. Weasley. I don't think I want to play. Playing with whatever inhabits you would be bad for my health, I think."

The redhead pouted. "No one wants to play with me."

"I will see what I can do, Ms. Weasley. Maybe I can find you a few more play mates. Would that be nice?"

"Ginny, please," the redhead said. Her mouth extended into a long narrow muzzle with razor sharp fangs. "You wouldn't be trying to trick me, would you?"

Dumbledore fingered his wand without drawing it from his pocket. He had to remain calm. He couldn't allow himself to show any fear. "No, Ginny, I merely want you to be happy."

Ginny's mouth shrank back into her face with a wet snapping sound. "That's good," she said. Her eyes turned a glowing yellow. "Because I don't like being disappointed."

 _ ****HPSM****_

"I don't see what you think we can do, Albus," Lily said pouring him some tea. "Sounds like you need a priest to me."

"We can't call a priest," Dumbledore said tiredly. "I told you I assume it is a demon possessing her, but I don't know for sure."

"If you don't know, and you are older than all of us, how should we know?"

"Don't play games, Lily," Dumbledore said sharply. "I know you are working for the Department of Supernatural affairs."

"And what of that? They don't deal with demons."

Harry, who had been quiet up till now spoke up. "Perhaps we should talk to Pandora?"

Lily glanced at him. "Why?"

"Because if Pandora thinks it is something that needs to be investigated, then it probably is. If we hadn't gone to Hogwarts a year ago, Hermione would be dead. If on the other hand, she says there's nothing we can do, than Dumbledore will have to call the ministry, whether he likes it or not."

Dumbledore scowled, but said nothing. He knew that this was the closest he was going to get to an agreement.

"That's fair Albus," Lily said. "We'll be in touch."

Knowing a dismissal when he heard one, Dumbledore stood and left the room without a backward glance."

"I'll meet with Pandora tomorrow morning," Lily said running her fingers through her hair.

"I'll look through the books for an exorcism spell, just in case," Hermione said from the corner she'd been curled up in.

"Thank you," Lily said smiling at her.

"I'll look for containment wards," Harry said. "No reason to release a demon if there's no way to trap it."

"Thanks," Lily said again.

"Harry left the room, heading to his room to look through the books for a containment spell. Somehow, he just knew they would be heading back to Hogwarts in the next few days.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"So we have to go?" Lily said sighing deeply.

"I am afraid so," Pandora said pushing her blond hair behind her ear. "The girl is possessed. I see no way she will survive if you do not intervene."

"What is possessing her?" Hermione asked.

Pandora shrugged. "All I know is that it comes from the infernal planes. It is very strong and is highly resistant to our magic." She looked pointedly at Harry. "Your power will be partially effective against it." She turned to Hermione. "It will be up to you to exorcise the demon from the girl's body while Lily and Harry keep it occupied."

Hermione nodded. "I've memorized the spell needed to banish the demon. I just don't know what will happen when it's gone." She looked at Harry. "Were you able to find a containment spell?"

Harry handed her a piece of paper with a circle of runes and sigils drawn on it. Hermione looked down at the text below the picture.

"It says here that the circle must be drawn in salt and blood. TO make a circle big enough to contain that thing, we're going to need a lot of blood." She glanced at Lily. "Is this dark magic?"

Lily shook her head. "It definitely falls in the grey area of magic, but it's not dark. She held out her hand. "Let me see that." Hermione passed her the paper and she looked at the text carefully.

"Harry, we could replace the circle of blood with a circle of braided iron and silver."

"Yes, but I was looking for something fast. Unless DOSA has a containment circle in their archives, we're going to need something fast and we don't have time to commission something like that."

"I may know someone who can get us a circle."

"You do?"

"I do."

"Who?"

"Nicholas does owe us for returning his stone."

 _ ****HPSM****_

"Why?" Lily asked suspiciously. She glared at the goblet of water and the apple lying beside it.

"I told you," Nicholas said patiently. "I don't know. I just know you need to eat three of these and drink three cups of the water. It is necessary and will be a matter of life and death in the future."

"Whose life and whose death?"

"I don't know. I've told you all I can. Look, I have the circle you need. I even have the spell you need to bind the circle to the floor. All I'm asking is that you eat three of these apples and drink three cups of water."

Lily still hesitated. There was something about that water. Power seemed to waft off it like steam and the apple seemed to glow golden in the dim light of the study. She didn't like this. She didn't like this at all.

"Do you really want to kill a group of animals or people to gain the blood necessary to draw the circle?"

Scowling, Lily seized the cup of water and drained it in one long gulp. She drained the other two goblets of water on the desk before turning her attention to the apples. Once they were gone, she glared at Nicholas. "Are you happy now?"

In answer, Nicholas held out a large iron circle about six feet wide. Braids of silver were wrapped tightly around the iron and the entire construct was etched with binding runes and sigils.

Lily grabbed the circle. Thanks," she said standing to leave. As she left the study, Nicholas spoke up from behind her.

"Good luck, Lily you are going to need it."

"Thank you," Morrigan said stepping out of a shadowed corner.

"Why did you want her to have apples from Otherworld?" Nicholas snapped. "You know that is a key ingredient in the elixir."

"I told you I would get you more," Morrigan growled. "Stop whining. You are six hundred years old. Show some dignity for goddess sake."

"That water and those apples will change her."

"Yes, they will, but she is important to my son and I don't want any harm to come to her."

"Is that the only reason?"

"My reasons are my own," Morrigan said icily.

"I think Lily has a right to know what you are doing."

"And I think if you tell her, I'll destroy your precious stone. Yes, you could probably make another, but can you do it before the elixir runs out?"

Nicholas glared at her, but said nothing. He knew he stood no chance against the Morrigan.

Morrigan nodded to herself. "Our pact is complete. We have no reason to associate with one another." She turned back to the shadowed corner. "Until you tread the path." She stepped into shadows and vanished from view.

Nicholas stared at the corner without moving for a long time. It'd been centuries since Morrigan had walked the earth. He hoped helping her would not come back to bite him in the butt.

 _ ****HPSM****_

As soon as he entered the room, he felt the chill. It was like stepping into a freezer. He could see his breath steaming on the air in front of him. Glancing over at Dumbledore, Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you want to meet here? I thought for sure you'd want to talk about her before introducing us to the demon girl."

A high pitched voice spoke up from the depths of the room. "Demon girl? I like that, but I can be anything anyone wants. I'm not picky."

Drawing his wand, Dumbledore fired a ball of light into the air. The golden sphere of light hovered just above the ceiling, bringing everything in the room into clearer focus. Harry stared at the girl crouching on the four-poster bed.

She looked like a normal girl. Long red hair flowed down her back and her brown eyes gleamed with mischief.

There was something subtly wrong. It was nothing he could put his finger on, but the angles of her body were off. Her arms were slightly too long. Her legs seemed to curve in unnatural places and her brown eyes had a definite yellow glow to them. It was almost like the creature possessing her was trying to be a human girl, but couldn't get it exactly right.

"Are you sure this is possession? It looks like the demon has already made some modifications to her body. What happens if we remove it?"

"I like you," the girl said. "You ask the right questions. What will happen indeed? Can you risk it?" She giggled. "What happens if I'm removed and this poor innocent girl dies? Can you live with that on your conscience?"

Harry raised a hand, palm out. The girl skidded back across the bed a few feet.

"Nice try, the old power is strong with you. In a century or two, you might even be able to challenge me, but right now, you're just a snack."

Lily stepped up beside Harry, her wand raised. Her motions were quick and precise as she drew runes in the air. With each completed rune, there was a flash of light and the rune hovered in the air, composed of blinding white flames. She stopped moving suddenly, her wand falling to her side. "There," she said.

"What was that?" the girl asked. "I mean I appreciate the light show, but…" A chain of white fire wrapped around her, binding her arms and legs tightly. Snarling, the girl's jaws extended into snapping mandibles. Her voice dropped several octaves as she growled, "You will not stop me, mortals. You have no idea what power you are up against. I will rend the flesh from your bones."

"I think we need to talk," Dumbledore said slowly. "Will those chains hold her?"

"The chains aren't the problem," Lily said. "It's a demon alright and it's making changes to her physiology. If we don't get rid of it soon, she's going to be too far gone for us to help."

"We need to contact Ginny," Dumbledore said. "If she fights with us, we may have a better chance of expelling the demon."

"How do we do that?" Harry asked. "None of us are versed in soul magic and I really don't fancy someone trying to get into her head when a demons riding in the driver's seat."

Suddenly, Harry stiffened. "What?" he began before falling backwards to the floor.

"Harry!" Lily shrieked, kneeling beside him.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Harry found himself in a graveyard. Looking around, he could see row upon row of tombstones stretching off into the distance. Walking over to the closest tombstone, Harry read the name carved into it.

 _Dagda, loving Father, noble warrior._ He shall be missed.

"He was all of those things and so much more," a woman said from behind him.

Harry spun around and saw the same tall slender woman he'd seen a year ago perched on a stone bench a few feet away. She gestured to him. "Come, sit, we have much to discuss."

Harry hesitated. He really didn't know if he wanted to approach a complete stranger, but he sensed no ill intent from this woman. Quite the contrary, he felt nothing but love and a desire to get to know him. Harry slowly made his way over and sat down beside her.

"I wondered when I'd see you again," he said softly.

The woman's blue eyes sparkled. "Did you miss me?"

"You seemed to have answers," Harry said. "Answers that my Mum doesn't want me to know."

"She's afraid," the woman said, "Afraid that once you find out the truth you will think less of her. She loves you as I love you and neither of us wants to be thought of as a monster."

Harry blinked. "You love me? Why?"

The woman smiled, reaching out with a single finger to tap his nose. "Nice try, but Lily isn't the only one that wants to hold her secrets close for now."

Harry scowled. "I hate secrets."

The woman smiled back. "Only when they're being kept from you." She took both his hands. "Listen to me. You have to contact Ginny."

"How"

"I never thought he'd take things this far, but he has clearly lost his mind. Using a demon is madness."

"What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter," the woman said. "I can explain later, but the point is you have to touch her soul. You need to wake her up from whatever dream state this demons got her in."

"How? My power doesn't work with souls."

"You're my s," the woman stopped. "Yes, your power does work with souls, or at least, it can. You can't move souls from one place to another or torture souls, but you can make contact. If you don't, that girl is going to die."

"Then we're wasting time. How long has it been since you and I sat here chatting?"

"Time has no meaning here. Look, if you will allow me to work through you, I can help you contact her soul."

"You mean like possession?"

"No, more like channeling."

Harry didn't hesitate. "If we don't she'll die, right?"

The woman nodded.

"Then how do we do this?"

"I just need your permission."

"You have it," Harry said.

"Alright," the woman said. "Here we go."

Harry felt power surge through him. It felt as if doors previously locked had been blasted off their hinges. Knowledge came with the power. The knowledge of druidic magic, how to call upon the crow and wolf for aid, and more, so much more. Along with the knowledge, came a name.

"Morrigan," He whispered.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," the woman said. "Now, two things.

"First, I know you are going to research me. Don't believe everything you read."

"And the second?" Harry asked.

"Let's go kick some demon arse."

**HPSM**

Harry awoke to Lily shaking him. "Harry?" she said.

"I'm fine. Someone wanted to chat."

"That sounds ominous," the redhead said. "Who was it, one of my kind?"

Harry glanced at her. Shadows writhed around the girl. A large black wolf appeared and tackled her to the bed.

"What is this?" the demon snarled, her elongated jaws snapping closed on the wolf's muzzle.

"Distraction," Harry said appearing on the bed behind her. Threads of grey shadows flowed through the chains, strengthening them and binding her even tighter. Gripping her shoulder, he teleported her into the iron circle in the corner.

No sooner had they entered the circle, white light surrounded the pair, trapping them inside.

"You really think this will hold me?" the girl roared. "I am Naama. I seduced men before you were a thought, little boy. This pathetic circle is nothing to a thing like me."

"You're also a parasite that feeds off the living. This girl never asked you to enter her body now get out."

The redhead twisted in the chains. "I will feast on your heart," she spat. "You can't force me to do anything. You don't have the power or the spells. Go ahead, Do your worst."

Harry turned his head to look at Hermione. He could just make her out through the light of the circle. "Hermione, go for it."

Hermione straightened her spine. Her chocolate brown eyes began to glow. When she spoke, it was as if a quire of voices spoke through her. Her words hammered on the air full of power and authority.

"Regna terrae, cantata Deo, psallite Cernunnos,

Regna terrae, cantata Dea psallite Aradia.

Caeli Deus, Deus terrae,"

The demon screamed like a cat that had been run over by a truck. Golden light began shining from the redhead's eyes and mouth.

Hermione continued, her voice rising with each word. "Humiliter majestati gloriae tuae supplicamus

Ut ab omni infernalium spirituum potestate,

Laqueo, and deceptione nequitia,

Omnis fallaciae, libera nos, dominates."

The demon sank her razor sharp teeth into Harry's wrist. He grunted, pushing his wrist closer to her mouth to try and ease the pressure of the bite. He could feel blood flowing down his arm.

Hermione spoke faster. Her words seem to blend together into one impossibly long word. "Exorcizamus you omnis immundus spiritus

Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio,

Infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,

Omnis and congregatio secta diabolica.

Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, dominates,

Ut coven tuam secura tibi libertate servire facias,

Te rogamus, audi nos!

Ut inimicos sanctae circulae humiliare digneris,

Te rogamus, audi nos!"

The demon's struggles were growing visibly weaker. "I will be back," she hissed. "I will make you all suffer."

Harry's eyes blazed. Unbeknownst to him, they'd turned the blue of sapphires. "Go back to hell," he growled as Hermione continued her chant.

"Terribilis Deus Sanctuario suo,

Cernunnos ipse truderit virtutem plebi Suae,

Aradia ipse fortitudinem plebi Suae.

Benedictus Deus, Gloria Patri,

Benedictus Dea, Matri Gloria!"

At the last word, there was a silent explosion that shook the room. A column of black smoke spilled from the redhead's eyes and mouth and sank into the floor. The fiery chains binding her flickered out. The iron circle surrounding them melted into slag.

Harry drew his wrist out of the girl's mouth and saw, to his great surprise, there were no wounds. There wasn't even a mark where her teeth had been. A thud echoed in the room. Looking up, he saw Hermione lying on her back, her eyes closed. Lily was kneeling beside her.

"Is she alright?" Harry asked.

"She's just exhausted," Lily said straightening up. "She looked at him closely. "How do you feel?"

"I didn't do much, but I feel like I could sleep for a week."

"Why don't you stay here tonight," Dumbledore said. "I'm sure Ginny's parents will want to thank you for what you've done."

Lily hesitated. "I don't know."

Dumbledore held up a hand. "I have no motive besides wanting to see you well rested before you return home.

"I suppose that'll be alright," Lily said stretching.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "I shall go and prepare your rooms."

As he left the room, Lily turned to Harry. "We need to talk."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Lily and Harry sat in there temporary quarters facing each other. They'd waited to have their talk until they could have a semblance of privacy. Hermione had gone to her room to rest, leaving Harry and his Mother alone.

"Your eyes glowed blue," Lily said quietly.

"What?" Harry blinked at her, confused.

"Your eyes glowed blue when you were fighting the demon after you woke up. What happened?"

Harry shifted in his seat. "That woman came back. She said her name was Morrigan." He didn't miss the way his Mother stiffened. "She wanted to help us get rid of the demon."

Lily arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "She said she could help get rid of the demon. All I had to do was agree to let her channel some of her power through me."

Lily grimaced. "As much as I'd like to be angry with you for that, I can't. I don't know if we'd have been able to bind the demon long enough for Hermione to finish the spell if you hadn't."

"Who is she?"

Lily's lips twitched. "Hermione?"

"No, Morrigan," Harry said scowling.

Lily hesitated. How much should she tell him? Didn't he have a right to know? What if he hated her? What if he thought less of her? Worst of all, what if he didn't view her as his Mother anymore, but at the same time, wouldn't it be worse if Morrigan told him?

"Mum?" Harry asked quietly.

"It's complicated," Lily said.

"We got time," Harry encouraged. "Dumbledore is going to let us rest for the rest of the day."

Lily shifted uncomfortably. She stood and walked over to the chair where Harry sat. With a flick of her wand, the chair became a sofa. She sat down beside Harry and slipped an arm around him. "Are you sure you want to hear this?" she asked softly.

"I think I need to," Harry said. "She keeps showing up and I'd really like to know why."

Nodding to herself, Lily took a deep breath. "I guess it all begins with my inability to have children."

"What?" Harry blinked at her.

"I was born with a birth defect that wouldn't allow me to carry a child to term. I didn't find out until I went to a healer. James was understandably devastated. In the Wizarding world, continuing ones bloodline is very important. This is doubly so when you are the last of your line as James was."

"I'm confused," Harry said. "If you can't have kids…"

"James made a deal. He summoned a being of death that his family had dealings with in the past."

'Morrigan," Harry breathed.

"Quite," Lily nodded. "Anyway, Morrigan agreed to help him, but she needed a vessel to do it. She used me to give him a son. I shared a body with her for a year while you grew inside me."

"So I was just a means to an ends for her?"

"No," Lily said firmly. "You are hers as much as you are mine. She loves you as much as I do. I could sense that when we gave birth to you."

"So what does she want?"

"She doesn't want you to be raised as a wizard. I don't really know why, but she has a very low opinion of humans and wizards in general."

"But Dad was a wizard."

"Told you it was complicated."

"SO what do I do?"

"That I can't tell you. It is up to you to decide what you want to do with this information. I'd like to say you can't talk to her, but I can't. She is just as much your Mother as I am. Biologically, I suppose she's more you're Mother than I am."

Harry shook his head. "I'm just lucky enough to have two Mothers. Thank you for telling me all of this. I know it couldn't have been easy."

"I didn't want someone else to tell you and you resent me for keeping this a secret. I must say you are taking this a lot better than I thought."

Harry was quiet for a moment. "It's not really a surprise to me. It was the way she looked at me last year when she took Quirrell's soul. She looked at me like I was the most precious thing in the world. The only person I've seen look at me like that is you."

"You are at least to me. I never thought I could have children and then she gave me you. I won't let her take you from me."

Harry pulled his Mother into a hug. "You won't lose me, I promise."

**HPSM**

"You told him."

Lily blinked. She was back in the cottage in Godric's Hallow. Morrigan sat across from her sipping a glass of wine.

"He's our son. He had every right to know."

"I noticed you didn't tell him that I'd tried to take over your body or take him after James's death."

"I'm not going to denigrate you. You and I may have had our differences, but one thing I am sure of is that you love Harry and want him to be safe."

"There is another reason," Morrigan said shrewdly.

"If I speak badly of you, Harry may think I am putting you down to make myself look better in his eyes. I want him to form his own opinion of you and he seems to have a pretty good one of you to start with."

Morrigan was quiet for several long moments. "I missed so much," she said. "I didn't see him grow up. I didn't hear his first word."

"He summoned my Grandmothers spirit when he was two," Lily said gently.

A tear ran down Morrigan's cheek. "That's my boy."

"That wasn't his first summoning," Lily said quietly.

Morrigan raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"He summoned James after the attack."

Morrigan's eyes widened. "Truly? He summoned his Father?"

Lily nodded and began telling Morrigan of Harry's first ever summoning.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Harry whimpered and snuggled closer to Lily on the couch. "Shh," she cooed. "It's alright love. Mummy's here."

"Daddy?" Harry asked.

Lily's throat tightened. "Daddy's gone," she choked.

Harry's lower lip trembled. "Daddy." His emerald green eyes turned an icy blue and began to glow.

A silvery white mist filled the room. The mist twisted and writhed, slowly forming the image of James Potter.

"James?" Lily whispered. "Is that really you?"

The image snapped into focus, turning from semi-transparent to a three-dimensional image. There was a thud as James's feet touched the floor and he straightened up.

"Bloody hell that hurt," he groaned.

Lily reached out to touch him. As her fingers touched his, a tingling sensation spread up her arm causing her to jerk her hand away.

"I'm still dead love," James said. "I think this is Harry's power's way of letting us say good-bye."

"How am I supposed to do this alone," Lily said, tears filling her eyes.

"You know people," James said gently. "These people are qualified to help you teach Harry how to control his gifts. Besides, you'll see me again." He grinned. "Hopefully not for a long time though. Look, you need to move on, find new love and be happy."

"James," Lily said shocked. "You just died and you're already telling me to go and shag someone else?"

"Of course not," James said indignantly. "But I don't want you thinking I would've wanted you to be miserable your whole life. Life may be over for me, but you still have one and I want you to live it."

"Would you really want me to marry someone else?"

"If I'm honest, if I was alive, it would hurt, but I'm dead. It would be selfish of me to want you to stay a widow your whole life now wouldn't it?"

Lily reached out and wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the tingling sensation. "I'm going to miss you."

"And I'm going to miss you," James said kissing her forehead. His image began to dissolve. "I'll be watching," he said his voice becoming fainter with each word. "Never forget that I love you."

Lily watched until her husband had completely faded into nothingness. "I love you too," she whispered. She looked down at her sleeping son.

What would his future hold? Just how powerful was he going to become?"

She lay back down on the sofa, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you," she said kissing the top of his head. Within a few moments, she had drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 _ ****HPSM****_

"Why didn't you?" Morrigan asked.

"Hmm?"

"Get married again?"

Lily shrugged. "Never found the right guy I guess."

"And Sirius and Remus? Why didn't you keep in contact with them?"

"We just drifted apart," she explained. "They were more James's friends than mine and after I moved to the mundane world we never had the time to meet up."

"But you remembered enough about Remus's condition to insure he had a steady job all these years."

"It wasn't his fault he's a werewolf. I never thought it was right how the magical world treated them."

Morrigan smiled. "You and I aren't that different. Both of us fought for what we believed in and both would die to protect those we care about."

"If you'd stop trying to steal my son we could probably be friends," Lily said sharply.

"If our positions were reversed, wouldn't you want to see your son?" Morrigan asked. "Wouldn't you want to watch him grow and teach him how to be the best that he can be?"

"Yeah, but you hate humans," Lily snapped. "And don't forget, our son is half human."

"I don't hate humans," Morrigan said quietly. "I just don't like modern day humans. Look around you girl, how many murderers are in prison right now and yet your crime rate has not gone down one iota. Your politicians can blame everything they want to, but the fact of the matter is that those that murder would do so whether they had a gun, knife, or bomb. They don't fear prison."

"SO you would recommend the death penalty?" Lily said angrily. "How does that make us any better than the murderers you want to condemn?"

"Your society doesn't value life," Morrigan shot back. "Hell, they condone the murder of the innocent, something I might remind you that my people never did. The fae may be guilty of many things, but we never harmed children." True, they were sacrificed in some cultures, but we never advocated that in ours."

Lily opened her mouth and then shut it again. Morrigan was right. Her people had never harmed children. Finally, she looked the other woman right in the eye. "You are judging our entire race on the actions of some."

"Your race does the same. How many of you hold a grudge over things written in the history books? Our races are similar in one respect, they both hold on to slights like a magpie collects shiny objects."

Lily leaned back in her chair. "So you admit you don't like humans?"

"I said I didn't like modern humans. Don't forget that my people bred with yours for a long time. Humans do have honor, courage, and are capable of nobility. These are qualities that my people value more than silver or gold."

"So what do we do now?" Lily asked.

"I think a good start would be just talking. Once you and I have come to an agreement, then we can decide what to do about Harry."

Lily nodded. "I can go along with that."

"Good," Morrigan said. The room around them began to shimmer and fade. As Lily felt herself drifting towards consciousness, Morrigan's voice echoed in the room.

"Oh yeah, one last thing. Watch out for Malfoy, he can be tricky."

"Malfoy?" Lily called. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see," Morrigan called. "Just be careful how you spin your story."

Before Lily could say anything, she felt Harry shaking her shoulder.

"Mum?" he called.

**HPSM**

Lily snapped awake and sat up. "Harry? What's wrong?"

"Dumbledore is here. He says he needs us. Apparently, Lucius Malfoy and the minister of magic are here to expel Ginny."

"Ginny?"

"The girl that was possessed."

Lily got out of bed and quickly got dressed. "Come on," she said walking towards the door.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked running to keep up with her.

"Improvise," Lily called over her shoulder.

 _ ****HPSM****_

"See here Dumbledore," Fudge, the minister of magic blustered. "I agree it is not her fault, but the fact remains that she was possessed and was a significant danger to the other students."

"Quite," Lucius Malfoy said brushing his fingers through his white blond hair. "What if you hadn't contained her or worse, what if she'd escaped?"

Dumbledore held up a bronze coin with a strange rune carved into it. "We have established that this was the cause of her possession. Somehow Ms. Weasley came into possession of this coin which contained a demon that possessed her."

"Contained?" Lucius Malfoy asked. "Where is it now?"

"We got rid of it," Lily said entering the office followed by Harry and Hermione.

"And you are?"

"Lily Evans," Lily said. "Dumbledore called me in to help with Ginny's problem.

"That's a mild way of putting it. Problem? The girl was possessed."

"Which as Dumbledore has pointed out, was not her fault. However, I can see that neither you nor your little lapdog minister are willing to listen to reason. So, I have already taken Hermione Granger here under my wing. I see no reason I cannot tutor Ms. Weasley as well."

"An excellent idea," Dumbledore said smiling broadly. He looked to Cornelius. "Is this satisfactory to you?"

Fudge scowled. "I suppose that will do. At least the child can still obtain a magical education and the students will not be in any danger." He turned to Lucius. "Does this address all of your concerns?"

Lucius nodded reluctantly. "Alright," he said shortly. "If that is all, I must leave. I have other matters I must address."

"I must leave as well," Fudge said pompously. "Dumbledore, I will be in touch."

Dumbledore nodded and waited until the door had closed behind the two men before turning to Lily. "I appreciate you taking Ms. Weasley with you. I have a favor to ask."

"Oh?" Lily arched one crimson eyebrow.

"I need you to take Luna Lovegood with you as well. She is not fitting in as well as I'd hoped here."

"Alright," Lily said without hesitation. "If her Mother agrees, I'll be happy to take her."

"Thank you," Dumbledore said relieved. "Come, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are in the hospital wing. No doubt they are anxiously awaiting the results of this meeting."

**HPSM**

"And there is no other way," Mrs. Weasley said dabbing at her eyes.

"I am afraid not. Had Lily not intervened, Ms. Weasley would've been expelled and her wand would've been snapped.

Before Mrs. Weasley could say anything, Mr. Weasley spoke up.

"Thank you Albus," he said smiling in relief. He turned to his wife. "At least she will be home with you. That is something to look forward to."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at Lily. "Thank you. I would've hated to lose my little girl."

Lily nodded to the older redhead. "I'll meet with Ms. Weasley tomorrow. Is that satisfactory?"

"Of course," Mr. Weasley said happily. "We'll see you then.

Lily turned towards the door. "Until then." She left the room without looking back.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Grindelwald glared at Morrigan. "If you were going to make contact with him on your own, why did you approach me?"

Morrigan shrugged. "This was a whim. I didn't know if it would work. It turns out, Lily is far more agreeable than I had anticipated."

"Which is why you've arranged with Nicholas for her to be protected."

"Perhaps I have mellowed a bit over the years," Morrigan said casually, "but little as I like it, Lily is Harry's Mother just as much as I am. She may not be of his blood, but she has given birth to him and raised him."

"So what does that mean for our arrangement?" Grindelwald snarled.

"I will still help you. Mostly because I see no other option for the magical world. They are beset by wolves on all sides and they know it not. They need a strong leader if they are to survive. I would not see the wizards of this world die out if I can help it."

"Why do you fear humanity so much?"

"Because humanity can so easily turn on each other."

"So what now?"

"Now we continue as we have in the past. There is work to be done and little time in which to do it."

Grindelwald smiled. It was a mere movement of lips. The smile came nowhere close to his cold blue eyes.

"Then let us begin," he whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Harry grunted as he struck the floor hard. Stars exploded in his vision as his head struck the stone.

"I win," Luna said in a singsong voice.

Harry could hear Hermione and Ginny giggling. "Why do I always end up being Luna's sparring partner?"

Luna extended a hand to help him up. "Because you can best Hermione and Ginny for the moment."

Harry stood with Luna's help and pouted at her. "But you cheat."

"Cheat is such a harsh word," Luna said dreamily. "I prefer used all my gifts to their fullest advantage. Now, let's go again."

Grumbling, Harry used the shadows to teleport behind her. He tried to knock Luna's legs out from under her, but she leapt neatly over his extended foot. In midair, she turned the leap into a leg sweep that sent Harry tumbling to the ground. Before he could hit the floor, Harry had reached out, caught hold of the nearest shadow, and teleported again. He reappeared in front of Luna, his palm placed flat against her forehead.

Luna's eyes widened. Swiftly, she knocked his arm away. Gripping his wrist, she twisted his arm up behind his back.

She yelped as a bolt of power knocked her hand away. Harry spun on one foot and managed to trip the lithe blond. Snapping his arms out, he caught her before she could hit the floor. His palm was pressed flat against Luna's bare arm. "Sleep," he said softly.

"Luna went limp in his arms and he gently lowered her to the floor. Sitting down beside her, he tapped her forehead with one finger. "Wake," he said just as softly as before."

Luna blinked her eyes open and smiled at him. "Hello," she said stretching. "You win this time."

"How did you learn all that martial arts?" Harry asked.

"My Mum taught me," Luna answered. "She wanted me to have more than just my magic to rely on." She frowned suddenly. "Although, magic is going to be more useful for what is coming."

"What is coming?" Harry arched an eyebrow. "Is this long term or short term?"

"Yes," Luna said.

Harry winced. He hated it when Luna got all mysterious. It was nearly impossible to get a straight answer out of her. The trouble wasn't that she knew things, but that she had difficulty expressing what she knew in a way that made sense.

"Okay," he said slowly. He could hear Hermione and Ginny coming over to join them, but he didn't take his eyes off of Luna. When she was like this, it was best to get all the information he could.

"There's a wolf at Hogwarts," Luna said softly.

"Really?" Harry said. "Is it dangerous?"

"Not yet," Luna said. Her eyes had gone unfocused as if she were looking at something very far away. "He will be though. Part of the wolf doesn't want to hurt anyone, but the other part is so hungry." She shuddered.

"That's not creepy at all," Ginny muttered.

"Shh," Hermione said.

"Why is the wolf hungry?" Harry asked.

"It's not allowed to run free. It has been caged for so long. It wants to hunt, to chase, to feed." This last word was said in a near growl. It was as if Luna were channeling the spirit of this mysterious wolf herself."

"Are we talking about a werewolf?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Luna shrugged. "That is one name for it. Another is Lycanthrope."

"But those are dangerous," Hermione sputtered.

"Only when they do not learn control. "European wizards fear the werewolf, but it wasn't always so. Once the werewolf was viewed as a normal member of society. While they had to learn control of their wolf, and were dangerous until this was done. They were not, and are not, monsters. It is this lack of education that is dangerous. Most werewolves know not how to control their wolves. The constant battle between wolf and man causes the body to age rapidly and also causes indescribable agony while transforming."

Luna's eyes focused on Hermione. "You shall learn far more of the wolf than you'd wish to."

"What?" Hermione asked shakily. "W-what do you mean?"

Luna's dreamy expression suddenly faded and she smiled brightly. 'Do we have any pudding?"

Harry heard Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. This always happened. Just when they were about to get real information, Luna's trances always faded. He knew better than to try and question her about the things she'd said. While she would have an intuition about things she had no real knowledge about what she'd seen.

He smiled at her. "I think we have some in the fridge."

As Luna hurried off, Hermione sat down in a chair. "What do you think she meant?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know."

"How long until Lily gets back?" Ginny asked.

"A few hours."

"Is there no one we can tell about this? I mean there's about to be a werewolf running a mock at Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore?" Harry suggested. "He would be the logical choice since he is Headmaster."

"No," Hermione said. "I don't think he'd believe us. Besides, do you really think he doesn't know there's a werewolf at Hogwarts?"

"Well we can't contact Lily; she's on a mission for DOSA." Ginny had begun pacing. "What are we going to do?"

"There's one person I can contact," Harry said slowly.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry no, Lily said that she wanted to be here when you contacted Morrigan."

"We don't have a choice," Harry said forcefully. "If we don't do something, something bad is going to happen at Hogwarts."

"He's right," Ginny said. "There is no choice."

Before Hermione could raise anymore objections, Harry had reached out with his mind. Instantly, he felt the responding flash of power and just like that, he was somewhere else.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Harry slowly became aware that he was sitting on a stone bench overlooking the same graveyard he'd seen before. The sun was just sinking below the horizon. An icy wind blew through the dead brown grass around him. Headstones stretched far into the distance, poking out of the tall grass like the ruins of some great city that had long ago been abandoned and forgotten. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw more headstones in the other direction. "Wow," he muttered. "How big is this place?"

"As big as it needs to be," Morrigan said from beside him.

"Is this place real?"

Morrigan smiled, her blue eyes gleaming. "Do you think it's real?"

"It looks real, but looks can be deceiving."

"Indeed they can. To answer your question, yes it's real. This is a fae cemetery. It grows every time a new body must be interred here. It is about as big as London now."

That's got to be bigger than any cemetery in the world."

"It is." Morrigan pointed to a small log house on a faraway heal overlooking the graveyard. "This is my home. I come here when I want to get away from things. It's peaceful here and I have a chance to reflect on the past."

"Regrets?"

"Many," Morrigan paused. "Too many, but you didn't come to talk about old regrets. What is it you need from me?"

"Advice."

"Advice?"

"Hogwarts is about to have a werewolf running loose through its halls."

"And?"

"And if I don't do something a lot of innocent people are going to die."

"Perhaps, or perhaps not. It is not your responsibility to clean up after an old man who is incapable of making good decisions."

"I have to do something. I can't let this werewolf kill people. The ministry would put him down. Not only that, but they would start killing innocent people."

"Remus has never tried to learn control. Even after twenty-five years with his affliction."

"But he doesn't deserve to die."

Morrigan was silent for a long time. "If you are expecting me to give you permission to go running off to play hero, you are going to be waiting a long time. You are my son. I want you to be safe."

'But I have to do something. By the time Mum gets back, it'll be too late."

"Then tell Dumbledore," Morrigan said. "If you try to stop this on your own, you will regret it."

"Do you know something?"

"Perhaps."

"Will you tell me?"

"No, what I know may be important and it may not. That is the trouble with glimpses of the future. You don't know if they are real or even accurate."

Harry stared at Morrigan for several seconds. What did she know or think she knew? Luna said something about Hermione getting to know Remus's wolf a lot better than she'd want to."

"Did she?"

"That implies Hermione gets bitten."

"When going up against a werewolf, it is almost a certainty that one of you will get bitten. The only one out of the four of you that is immune is you. The rest of your friends aren't so lucky."

Harry winced. "Can you move me to Hogwarts?"

Morrigan nodded. "What will you do?"

"I'm going to tell Dumbledore."

Morrigan smiled. "Wise choice." The graveyard began to dissolve around him. Morrigan's voice echoed in his ears.

"Do not try to fight the werewolf yourself." There was a slight hesitation. "I love you my son and I am so proud of you."

Those were the last words Harry heard before he found himself in Dumbledore's office, staring at the shocked Headmaster of Hogwarts.

**HPSM**

"Harry?" Dumbledore said sitting up straight in his chair. "What are you doing here?"

"You may have a slight problem."

Dumbledore blinked at him. "Problem?"

"Remus Lupin is going to transform tonight."

Dumbledore's bushy white eyebrows shot straight up. "How do you know Remus is here?"

"I can't explain. All I know is that he will transform in his office tonight. He will somehow get loose and go roaming around the school."

Dumbledore frowned. "That is impossible. There is a new potion that has been developed. It allows the werewolf to keep their mind when transformed."

"For whatever reason, the potion is not going to work."

"I would like to know how you know this." Dumbledore's eyes bored into Harry's. Harry felt a dull ache beginning in his forehead.

Harry opened his mouth to tell Dumbledore what he knew, but he stopped. What would Dumbledore do with this information? Was there some way he could harm Luna? After all, he was the head of the Wizarding courts. Could he take Luna away from her parents?"

Glancing at Dumbledore, Harry could see the old man frowning and rubbing his temples as if he had a headache. "I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

"Won't," Harry said firmly. "You have an annoying habit of hurting people.

"I have never intentionally harmed anyone."

"But you do like to play God with their lives. You've been in power for so long that you don't see your mistakes anymore."

"That is in the past," Dumbledore said tiredly. "I'm trying to turn over a new leaf. If you don't trust me, I can't help. I cannot harm Remus on the word of a thirteen year old boy that doesn't even go to Hogwarts."

"So you will do nothing?"

"I can do nothing," Dumbledore said. "Remus Lupin has suffered enough. I will not allow him to suffer any more than he already does."

"I see," Harry said stiffly. He stood. "Thank you Dumbledore. I'll show myself out."

Harry stepped into the shadow of a bookcase. He felt his body beginning to fade.

"If you tell me what you know, I would be willing to help. If it is a matter of you believing the information is too incredulous, I assure you I have seen many strange and wondrous things in my life."

As he disappeared, Harry looked Dumbledore in the eye. "If it was about me, I would trust you, but this concerns my friends. I won't endanger them for anything."

"Even if it may save lives?"

"You are the one refusing to help, not me." With those words, the shadows closed over Harry and he was gone.

**HPSM**

Harry reappeared in the kitchen of his home and swayed on his feet. He felt dizzy. Raising his arm to his mouth, he coughed. Looking down at his shirt, he saw a smear of blood on the sleeve. Looking up, he saw the three girls staring at him, eyes wide. He hurried wiped the blood on his shirt with a shadow.

"Where were you?" Hermione snapped.

"I went to see Dumbledore," Harry said sitting down in his chair.

"And?"

"He refused to do anything unless I told him how I knew Remus was going to transform."

"Well," Ginny began. "It looks like we have no other choice."

"Yeah," Harry said gloomily. "I guess the only question now is how much silver we've got?"

 _ ****HPSM****_

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna appeared in a hallway of Hogwarts. Harry looked around, confused.

"Where are we?" he asked. The hallway was totally empty. Straining his ears, he could hear nothing, no footsteps, no voices, but there were also no screams, just deafening silence.

Luna looked around. "This is the seventh floor." She smiled. "There's a room here that can do anything."

"Really?"

Luna nodded. "It's really amazing. I'd love to study the enchantments on the room."

"Fascinating as this is, where is the werewolf?" Hermione asked.

Harry relaxed. Concentrating, he reached out with his power. His power opened like an eye, and swept through the halls of the school.

Suddenly, he jerked clapping a hand to his forehead, crying out in pain.

"Harry?" Hermione said hurrying over to him. "What's wrong?"

"He's hunting."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, but I can take us to him."

"Let's go," Ginny said gripping his arm.

Harry wrapped his power around them all and faded into the shadows.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Harry blinked as they reappeared in the great hall. Looking around, he saw chairs toppled over. The tables were still piled with plates and cups. Several of the cups had been knocked over, spilling their contents across the tables.

"They definitely left in a hurry," Luna whispered.

At the sound of her voice, there was a snarl.

Spinning around, Harry saw a large wolf crouching on the table. Saliva dripped from its muzzle splattering onto the table between its feet.

"Did he transform here?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think so," Luna said pointing to the closed doors. "I think this was a failsafe activated by Hogwarts."

"So what do we do now?" Hermione asked.

Harry's hands began to glow. "We have to subdue him."

Luna lifted her hands; her fingers glowed with red light. "Agreed," she said.

Ten bolts of red light flew from her fingers, streaking towards the wolf.

The wolf leapt into the air, twisting to avoid the light. It landed on its feet, charging towards the foursome.

Harry stepped in front of the three girls. Skeletal hands exploded from the ground, bony fingers gripping the wolf by its legs.

Lowering its head, the wolf bit through the fingers holding it. Harry's eyes widened as the wolf tore free and leapt at him.

Harry thrust a palm towards the wolf. An invisible force caught it in midair and hurled it into the stone wall behind it.

Luna, Hermione, and Ginny stepped up beside Harry, reigning spells down on the wolf. It writhed on the floor, skin blistering under the spellfire.

Spectral weapons formed around the wolf. Shadowy lances, swords, and spears poised to strike.

"Now what?" Hermione said.

"We end this," Harry growled. The shadowy weapons struck, piercing the wolf's flesh. Blood flew, and a high pitched whine rent the air.

The wolf went still, its body lying flat upon the floor.

"Is it over?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so," Harry said quietly. "Look, he's still transformed."

"So he's still alive," Hermione said relieved.

Harry nodded, staring at the wolf thoughtfully. "I don't know how long he will stay out." He pointed at a gash running the length of the wolf's ribs. The wound was already beginning to shrink.

"It's already healing," Ginny said in awe.

"Yes," Harry said. "He'll be back on his feet soon."

"We may have to kill him," Luna said sadly.

"No," Hermione snapped. "We aren't murderers."

Luna walked over to the doors and tugged on the handle. The door didn't move.

"It won't open until the threat is taken care of."

"Then we wait," Hermione argued. "We can hold him here until sunrise."

"The longer we try to hold him here the greater the chance he will escape," Harry said almost gently.

Hermione took a step forward. "I won't let you..."

With a roar, the wolf lunged, mouth wide and prepared to bite. Ginny leapt forward tackling Hermione to the ground. The wolf, Ginny, rolled across the floor in a flurry of fur and black robes.

Harry's hand flashed out, shadowy blades extending from his fingers. The blades tore through the wolf's throat. Blood spurted from the wound and the wolf made a choking bubbling howl.

Harry swiftly teleported, reappearing between the girls and the wolf. The wolf had already begun regenerating. Harry's hands blurred as he drew a circle in the air. Shadowy chains bound the wolf, binding its four legs and wrapping around its head.

"Now what?" Luna asked.

Harry gestured. The shadows expanded into a cage of darkness, trapping the werewolf. As they watched, the wolf's skin began to bubble. The fur vanished, the paws changed back into hands, and his face began to shift. Within a few seconds, Remus Lupin sat slumped in the cage.

"No," he whispered. "What have I done?"

"How did you do that?" Luna asked.

"I used my shadow manipulation to create a cage that blocked out the moonlight. I can hold this for a while.

Harry turned away from Remus to check on Hermione and Ginny. "Are you two alright?"

Ginny stood shakily. "I'm fine. "Can you hold that until morning?"

"I think so." Harry looked down at Hermione. He reached out to her. "Need a hand?"

Hermione didn't move.

"Hermione?" Harry said stepping towards her.

Hermione looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. She held up her arm, showing them a deep bite wound in her forearm. "I think I have a problem," she choked.

 _ ****HPSM****_

The field was full of blood and screams. The raven flew overhead, excitement building as she saw the battle raging below.

One man looked up, his eyes landing on the raven as it swept down to land in the grass. The raven shifted into a tall slim woman with black hair and glowing blue eyes.

"Morrigan," the man whispered.

The Morrigan grinned before snapping the man's neck with a flick of her wrist.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Lily awoke her heart pounding. She sat still, listening to the clatter of the wheels of the train below her.  
What the hell was that?" she muttered to herself.

A/N There will be a week break between posting. I need to work on the outline.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Harry stared at the wound in horror. "Oh crap," he whispered.

"Am I infected?" Hermione squeaked.

As they all watched, the wound slowly began to heal. The skin closed, leaving no sign there had ever been a wound."

"That's not normal," Harry said eyes wide.

"No it's not," Ginny said stepping towards Hermione. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," Hermione said wonderingly. "I feel fine."

A snarl drew their attention back to the cage of shadows. Remus's face was lengthening. His teeth had extended into fangs. "What the?" Harry snapped. He poured more power into the cage. The shadows solidified into bars of solid matter.

The still changing werewolf threw himself against the bars. A bolt of pain shot through Harry's skull. He stumbled, the cage wavering for a few seconds. Remus snarled again, the sound like ripping cloth in the silence of the hallway.

Ginny thrust a hand towards the werewolf. "Stupefy," she shouted. A bolt of red light flew from her palm and struck the wolf between the eyes.

The wolf shook its head, its upper lip curling. Gleaming white teeth flashed as it bit through the shadowy bars trapping it. The cage of shadows shattered with a boom like thunder. Harry grunted, falling to his knees, clutching his head.

The wolf, seeing an injured target, lunged for him.

"No," Hermione shrieked. Leaping forward, she slammed a fist into the werewolf's skull. There was a sickening crack and the werewolf's skull caved in from the force of the blow.

The werewolf yelped in agony and fell to the floor, unmoving.

"Thanks," Harry groaned, climbing to his feet. Reaching into the shadows, Harry withdrew a length of silver chain. With a flick of his wrist, the chain wrapped tightly around the werewolf, binding it from head to toe. There was a sizzling sound as the silver burned into the werewolf's skin.

"Is it dead?" Ginny asked.

"Considering it hasn't changed back, I'd say no."

"Where did you get those chains?" Hermione asked.

"Conjured them from the shadows," Harry said. "They won't last long, but they should last until morning. Ginny, we need Dumbledore. Go and tell him what's happening."

"I'll go with her," Luna said. "Are you and Hermione going to be alright here?"

Hermione flexed her fingers. "We'll be fine." There was a crack as the wolf's skull regenerated. Hermione kicked him viciously in the head. There was another crack and the werewolf yelped.

Harry's lips twitched. "I think we'll be fine."

As Luna and Ginny walked away, Harry turned to Hermione.

"Are you alright?"

"I think I need to talk to my Mum once this is over. I need to know what's happening to me. I've always been strong, but healing from a werewolf's bite? That's not normal."

"I'll be right there with you," Harry said squeezing her shoulder."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks."

The hallway spun suddenly. Harry reached out to steady himself against the wall.

"Harry?" Hermione said gripping his arm.

"I'm fine," Harry said brushing hair out of his face. "I'm just a little dizzy.

**HPSM**

"Thank you," Dumbledore said with a sigh as he locked the door to Remus's office. "I fear what might've happened if you three were not here."

"Don't mention it," Harry said eyeing the door as the wolf began growling again.

"What will happen to Mr. Lupin?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for him. His employment here will be terminated. I don't know where he will go next, but there is no way he will be able to continue teaching at Hogwarts."

"But it wasn't his fault," Hermione said outraged.

"I am aware of that Ms. Granger, but there is nothing I can do. As soon as I release the lockdown, I have no doubt there will be students that rush off to send letters to their parents. He won't even be able to finish out his term here."

"If he could learn control," Harry began.

"But he won't," Dumbledore said tugging at his beard in frustration. "I've tried to tell him that the wolf is part of him, but he won't listen. British wizards teach that the werewolf is a dangerous beast that cannot be controlled. It is going to be terribly difficult to break that notion. While they fear the beast inside them, there is a higher chance of something going wrong."

"What would you suggest?" Hermione asked.

"I know your Mother is the head of the department of Supernatural affairs," Dumbledore said. "Is there anything she could do to get him a job?"

Hermione shook her head sadly. "Not while he fights the wolf. If he was willing to learn control, then she would definitely higher him."

"I was afraid of that." I'll talk to him tomorrow before he leaves. Perhaps I can convince him to seek help to control his wolf."

"Good luck," Harry said. "Mum said he can be very stubborn."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Quite. Come, I'll escort you back to the flu so you may return home."

**HPSM**

Remus groaned as he awoke. It felt as if someone had used his head as a football. He tried to sit up, but winced in pain and flopped back to the floor.

A cool hand touched his forehead and the pain slowly ebbed. Remus blinked at the woman standing above him. Her black hair seemed to absorb the light and her blue eyes glowed like two tiny balls of St. Elmo's fire.

"Who are you?"

The woman clicked her fingers and a shadowy construct of a chair appeared behind her. She sat down, seeming to float in midair. "That is not of importance."

"How did you get in here? This castle is protected by some of the strongest wards in the world."

"I am older than this castle. Come to that, I'm older than England. The power I wield is far more potent than wizard magic."

"So what do you want?" Remus climbed to his feet and sat down in the chair behind his desk.

"To talk," the woman said.

"About?"

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

Remus's forehead wrinkled. His confused expression slowly turned to horror. "No," he whispered. "What have I done?"

"Nothing," the woman said.

"Nothing?" Remus blinked at her.

"You were stopped before you could hurt anyone."

Remus let out a sigh of relief. "I'll have to leave Hogwarts."

"Yes," the woman said. "If you would learn control, your transformations would not be so painful or exhausting."

"The wolf cannot be controlled."

"So you have been told, but what you have been told is a lie. The wolf can be controlled. You aren't merely human anymore. The wolf is a part of you, not unlike your arm. What you are doing is tying one arm behind your back."

"Don't you think I've tried to control the wolf?" Remus snapped. "It can't be done."

"Stop whining," the woman growled her blue eyes flashing. "It is not all your fault. You never had anyone to teach you control, but you have to stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"I was bitten when I was eight," Remus growled. "I never asked for this."

"People never ask for bad things to happen to them, that's just part of life. The question is what are you going to do about it? Are you going to feel sorry for yourself forever or stand up and do something with your life? You have the brains and magical power to do great things, but you can't use either if you spend all your time hiding because of your lycanthropy."

Remus stared at the woman. "Who are you?"

"Someone that wants you to be the best you can be."

The woman held out a hand. "Come with me. I'll take you somewhere you can learn what you need."

Remus hesitantly took her hand. The woman stepped backward, fading into the shadows.

Remus stepped with her, both of them disappearing from the office. As they vanished, a piece of parchment fluttered down onto the desk.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Dumbledore knocked on the door again. His heart was pounding. Why wasn't Remus answering? Had he already left? He slowly opened the door and stepped into the office.

Everything looked clean and neat. All of Remus's books were on his shelves. There was no sign a struggle. Dumbledore frowned. Where was he?

"Remus?" he called. "Are you here?"

Looking around the office, he spotted a lone slip of parchment in the center of the blotter. Curiously, he picked up the parchment and began to read.

Albus:

First, I want to thank you for hiring me to work at Hogwarts this year. Being back was the best thing that's happened to me in a long time.

I hate to leave you in a bind for defense again, but I've finally learned that I can't control the wolf by myself. I need training to learn control. Until I do, I am a danger to everyone. If possible, I will return to teach defense when I am more sure of myself.

I'll be in touch.

Remus Lupin

Dumbledore smiled. Perhaps there was hope for his former student yet.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Rebecca Granger ran her fingers through her bushy brown hair. She sighed and leaned forward in her chair, her brown eyes fixed unblinkingly on her daughter. "What do you mean you want the truth?"

Hermione scowled at her Mother. She hated when her Mother was trying to be secretive. It usually meant whatever she was hiding was pretty big. "I want to know why I heal from a werewolf bite. How am I so strong?

Rebecca winced. "I wondered how long it would be before you began asking questions."

"Please," Hermione said clasping her hands together. "What's wrong with me?"

Rebecca's eyes flashed. "Listen to me," she said firmly. "Nothing is wrong with you. You are special. That's all. You're an amazing young woman and I'm sure you will do great things."

"But what am I?" Hermione nearly wailed. "It's not natural for a young girl to be as strong as I am. I crushed a werewolf's skull with a kick. Does that seem normal to you? Hell, I bet I'm stronger than most adults."

"He healed," Rebecca said dismissively. She glared at her daughter. "And I'll thank you not to use that type of language in front of me. I raised you better than that."

Hermione flushed. "That's not the point."

"I know it's not, dear," Rebecca said softly. She sighed. "Have you ever heard of the human chimera?"

"The what?"

A Human Chimera," Rebecca explained patiently. "A human with more than two people's DNA in their body. It usually occurs when one twin absorbs the other inside the womb."

"Did I have a twin?"

"No, you were created. Like I said, you are special. The ultimate merger of science and magic."

"You make me sound like a mad scientists experiment."

Rebecca smiled wanly. "In a way, I guess you were."

"So I am a freak?"

Rebecca held up her hand. "No, let me start from the beginning. You know that my pregnancy was very difficult, don't you?"

Hermione nodded hesitantly. "Yes, I heard you and Daddy talking. You said it was a miracle that you carried me to term."

"And it was, but we did give things a little help. Our scientists developed a serum that combined genetic material of a werewolf, vampire, goblin, and others. The serum" was injected directly into the embryo in hopes of increasing your chances of survival."

Harry spoke for the first time. "Why was this serum created in the first place?"

"Back then, most of our agents were mundane humans with no super human or magical talent whatsoever. We needed a way to even the playing field. When I heard that the scientists had a vial of the serum ready for testing, I jumped at the chance. I knew it may be the only way Hermione might survive."

"So I'm some kind of monster hybrid?"

"No," Rebecca snapped. "We didn't inject you with all of the genes of these creatures. The serum was designed by isolating specific genes. You are still my daughter, just with a few added benefits. The strength of the troll, speed of a vampire, and the magic of a goblin. Not to mention you have the regenerative healing factor of a werewolf."

Hermione's head was spinning. "So essentially, you've created a new version of Frankenstein."

Rebecca's eyes lit up. "That's exactly right. A new and improved Frankenstein. I like it."

Hermione pushed her chair back. "I've got to go. I need time to think."

"Hermione," Rebecca said standing up.

"NO," Hermione said tears filling her eyes. "I'm a freak. What other genes did you give me? What are the long term effects?"

Rebecca stepped out from behind her desk and placed both hands on Hermione's shoulders. "Listen to me, above everything else, you are my daughter and you are a powerful witch."

"What other genes were in the serum?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Rebecca said. "I was desperate. the doctors told me that you probably wouldn't make it to term. The serum was our last resort. We only had enough for one injection, so we just had to hope it would work."

Hermione stepped back out of her Mother's grip. "Did you do this to anyone else?"

"No," Rebecca explained. "When the head of the department found out what we'd done, they shut down the project. You are the only result of that program."

Hermione jerked open the door. "I'll talk to you later Mum. I need some time for myself."

Rebecca watched the door slam closed before burying her face in her hands and beginning to sob.

Harry stared at the crying woman helplessly. What could he do to help?

 _ ****HPSM****_

Morrigan stood over the fallen soldier, glaring down at him. His leather armor was spattered with mud and blood. At sight of the blood, her anger rose. That was the blood of her people, the people she'd sworn to protect. She raised the bronze sword above her head. "This isn't a magical weapon, but it should be enough to end your life, mortal."

"Please," the man whimpered. "I don't want to die."

"No one wants to die, but that is the plight of mortals everywhere. They die. Even my kind die, eventually."

"You are a monster," the man choked, spitting out blood.

Morrigan's blue eyes blazed. "I am what life and circumstance have made me." She brought the sword down, plunging the blade deep into the man's chest.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Lily blinked, the image of the dying soldier fading. She stood in the middle of a bustling street in London, only a few blocks from DOSA's headquarters. "I have to figure out what's happening to me," Lily whispered wiping sweat from her forehead.

The Morrigan's rasping voice spoke in her mind. "It's almost time."

Lily jumped. What was that? Was she imagining things? Sighing, she shook her head. Whatever was happening now, she didn't have time to waste. She had to get back to Harry.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Harry found Hermione in her room pacing back and forth. Several books were scattered around the room and her bushy brown hair stood on end clearly showing she'd been tugging at it.

"Hermione?" he said tentatively.

She spun around to face him and he was shocked to see tears running down her cheeks. "I'm a freak," she whispered.

Harry walked over and drew her into a hug. "What makes you think that?" he asked gently as he guided her over to the bed.

"I have four sets of genes inside me. That's not normal."

"Well, I'm only half human and I'm not even a hundred percent sure what my Mother is. That's not exactly normal either you know."

Hermione snorted. "It's not the same."

"You're right. It's not exactly the same, but there's one thing you and I can both be sure of. Our Mothers loved us. They wanted us to survive so bad they were willing to do anything to accomplish it. In your case, Rebecca performed a very dangerous brand of alchemy that turned you into a chimera. She showed that kind of love for you before you were even born. Not many people would do that now."

"But what if I'm a monster?" Hermione asked.

"Monsters are created, not born. Even if your Father was the devil himself that does not automatically make you a bad person. It's our choices that define us, not our blood."

Hermione smiled at him. "How did you get so smart?"

"After I found out about the Morrigan, I did some research. The Celtic gods were both good and bad. They could help or hurt. Morrigan in particular was easily angered and when that happened, she would kill the person that angered her. Cú Chulainn comes to mind when thinking of those that angered her."

"That's horrible," Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded. "She seems to have mellowed a lot over the years, but the point is I had to make a choice. I could be the modern day incarnation of death and kill all those who annoyed me or I could use my abilities to protect those I care about."

Hermione leaned against him. "I assume you decided to go the protective route?"

"Yep," Harry said stroking her hair. "You know my powers are geared towards death. There's no getting around that, but I can choose what I do with that power. Your abilities are the same way. You don't have to be a weapon for DOSA or an unthinking monster. You choose your destiny and no one else. I don't think your Mother would turn you into a weapon anyway, do you?"

Hermione shook her head. "I know Mum loves me. This just all came as a shock, you know?"

"Come on," Harry said standing up.

"Where are we going?"

"I think it'd be proper if you cleared the air with your Mum, don't you?"

"Thanks," Hermione said as she took his extended hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "You're a good friend. I don't know what I do… Harry?"

Harry had doubled over, coughing violently. The force of the coughs shook his entire body. Hermione reached out and wrapped an arm around him.

"Are you alright?"

Harry hurriedly wiped a hand across his face and wiped it on the inside of his pants leg. "I'm fine," he rasped. "I guess spit just went down the wrong hole or something."

Hermione peered into his face, her expression tense. "Something's not right," she said sternly. First you weren't able to bind Remus, add to that the dizzy spell you had before the battle, and now you're coughing your head off. "Is something wrong? You know you can talk to me, right?"

"I know," Harry said starting to head for the door, "but it's nothing really. Maybe I'm just coming down with a cold."

"Should we talk to Lily?"

"Only if it continues to get worse," Harry said. Hermione, don't worry. I'll tell Mum if I need help."

"Promise?" Hermione asked.

"I promise," Harry said placing one hand over his heart.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Harry turned off the sink, swished water around in his mouth, and spat into the sink. He frowned down at the bloody water and ran his fingers through his hair before hurriedly stifling more coughs with his elbow. He looked down at the blood staining his shirt.

This had been happening a lot more frequently over the past few months. He knew he should've mentioned it to his Mother, but how did he tell Lily without sounding like a needy little prat?

Concentrating, he examined his power. Ordinarily, it was a calm river flowing through his body, ready and willing to be used, but now… It felt like an ocean just before a storm. Waves of power rose and fell and the entire flow seemed turbulent. Tentatively, he drew a thread of power and summoned a tendril of shadow to help him clean his shirt. He watched the shadow construct waver ever so slightly as it smoothed the blood away from his shirt. Looking up at the mirror, he jumped as he saw Morrigan standing behind him.

"Mothe…" he began before stopping himself. "Morrigan, what are you doing here?"

Morrigan's pale lips turned up slightly at the slip before she stepped closer, looking deep into his eyes. "I'd hoped this wouldn't happen."

"What wouldn't happen? What do you mean?"

Morrigan didn't answer. Instead, she laid one slender hand on his forehead. Harry felt her power flow into him, calming the chaotic storm raging through his own power. He sighed in relief as his power returned to his control.

"Thank you," he said smiling at Morrigan.

Morrigan nodded to him. "This will not last. You need to come with me back to Otherworld. You need food, drink, and a few more sessions like this to help you through the change."

"Change?"

"I told you that I was fae, did I not? Haven't you wondered why in some of the legends, half human children are left with their human parents, while others are taken to Otherworld to be raised?"

Harry shook his head. "I assumed some of the parents just loved their children more."

Morrigan shook her head. "That's a good guess, but it is incorrect. Fae genes are nearly always dominant. If they aren't the child is left with the human parent to live as normal a life as possible, but if they are, the child will inherit a lot of their fae parents power. However, a half human body is not designed to cope with that much power and must go through a change."

"So what does that mean exactly?"

"It means that usually a half-fae needs an enormous concentration of power to survive the change. Normally, this was not a problem because they'd been eating faerie food, drinking faerie drink, and their fae parent had been supplying them with a good amount of their own magic. However, I was unaware that you would go through the change. After all, I wasn't in my body at the time and while I knew you'd be fae, I didn't know the genes would be strong enough to trigger the change."

"I can't just leave," Harry said.

"If you don't, you will die. Your power will burn you out as it tries to complete your change. Think of it like a car battery trying to run an engine too big for it. You need to come with me now."

"I can't," Harry said again. "What would I tell Mum?"

Morrigan scowled. "She can come as well. Hell, I'll bring the entire country if I have to, but I'm not going to lose you."

Before Harry could respond, they all heard an alarm going off. Quick as a flash, Harry tore out of the bathroom and down the hallway. He found Lily standing outside of Hermione's bedroom, looking around frantically.

"Mum," he panted stopping in front of her. "What's happened?"

"We're under attack."

"From what?"

"Vampires," Lily said. "You need to get into the Room with Hermione, Ginny, and Luna. Stay there until I come and get you."

"I can help," Harry said.

"No," Lily snapped. "Up until now you've fought creatures that were powerful, but lacked the brain to use that power. Stay here where it will be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Lily had already begun running down the hallway. Harry started to go after her, but a hand gripped the back of his shirt.

"No," Morrigan hissed in his ear. "I'll go and guard her. You need to stay with your friends."

"But."

"Now," Morrigan growled shoving him into Hermione's room.

 _ ****HPSM****_

As the door slammed behind him, Harry looked around. Ginny, Hermione, and Luna sat huddled together on Hermione's bed. Harry slowly walked over to join them.

"Hi Ginny. Hi Luna, when did you two get here?"

"Hermione's Mum called us and said Hermione might need some help. She asked us to come over and talk to her." Luna glanced at Hermione. "You didn't tell me you were living in DOSA headquarters."

Hermione shrugged. "My Dad's out of town. When he's gone, Mum arranged for me to have a room here where I'll be safe." She frowned. "Unfortunately, I'm not sure how safe it is if vampires can get in."

"It would take a lot of power to enable vampires to bypass the wards on the institute. Hell, I think there's a ward specifically tailored to keep vampires from getting in."

"SO what do we do now?"

"We wait," Harry said. "Shame your room is sound proof. Otherwise we could at least here what was going on."

"Not sure that'd be a good idea," Luna said. "Imagine listening to the fight and being unable to do anything about it."

"Good point," Harry said. "Still, at least we'd no is someone or something was coming."

Staring out of the window, he watched birds flying through the sunlit sky. "Funny," he murmured. "I thought the books said vampires couldn't move in sunlight."

"They're not supposed to be able to use their powers in sunlight," Hermione said, "but considering they're attacking us, I'd say the books got some things wrong."

Before anyone could say anything else, something hammered on the door from the other side. A bestial snarl echoed through the room as whatever it was raked claws down the wood.

"I think they found us," Hermione said.

"Certainly looks that way," Ginny muttered.

Luna's eyes had gone wide. She stared off into space, not moving an inch.

"Luna?" Harry said nudging her.

"These vampires are different," she whispered.

"Different how?"

"They're stronger. They can move in sunlight and they're immune to all of the vampiric weaknesses."

"Crap," Harry said. "How do we kill them?"

"Decapitation is the only way."

A fist exploded through the door. As it was retracted, the door was ripped clean off its hinges and hurled away like a sheet of cardboard.

A tall slender figure stood in the doorway. His skin was pale and his eyes were a glowing yellow. His canines and incisors gleamed as he growled.

"Yum," the vampire said. "Dinner time."

Harry stood, a shadowy sword forming in his right hand. "Come on then," he said. "I'll give you something to eat."

"The vampire lunged, fangs snapping together. The shadow blade flashed and the vampire's head went sailing through the air. Blood flew on the air as the vampire crumpled into dust.

Harry looked up to see three more vampires clambering into the room. He swung his shadow sword, but the closest vampire ducked and swung a clawed hand at his midsection.

A whip of fire flashed and the vampire's hand fell to the floor. The vampire let out a shrill scream, clutching his stump. Another whip of fire silenced his screams as his head fell to the floor.

Looking behind him, Harry saw Ginny with her feet spread and hand raised. "Thanks," he panted.

"Don't mention it," Ginny said as she slashed her hand at an oncoming vampire. Whatever spell she used missed the head, but cut the vampire in half at the waist. The vampire let out a shocked scream and watched in dismay as his bottom half turned to ash.

Looking over at Luna and Hermione, Harry was just in time to see a vampire reach up and rip his own head off. Luna smiled down at the pile of dust in front of her.

"Thank you," she said in a sing song voice.

Hermione swung her fist and a vampire's head flew back into the hallway.

"That's more than three," Ginny said, dodging a vampire's snapping fangs. "What's the deal?"

"They just keep coming."

"We can't keep this up," Hermione said, struggling against the grip of a vampire. "I think we've finished off all the weaker vamps and the stronger ones are starting to take notice."

"Harry," Ginny shouted as a vampire seized her around the waist. "You've got to do something. "Your power comes from the Morrigan, can't you control these things?"

"No," Harry shouted back. "I can't control them. They're dead, but alive at the same time."

"Well do something," Ginny snapped as the vampire snapped at her neck. "I really don't fancy becoming this freaks appetizer."

"Oh," the vampire hissed. "You'll be much more than that. It's not often we get the opportunity to feed on wizard blood."

"I'm honored," Ginny said dryly before shoving a ball of fire into the vampire's open mouth. The vampire jerked back, screaming as the skin melted off his face.

Harry concentrated, drawing on as much power as he could. A wave of dizziness swept through him. He forced it back, focusing on the task at hand. They're had to be some weakness, some vulnerability they could use. They all were protected by some kind of powerful magic, but what if that protection was returned to its source?

Frantically, Harry looked for any similarity in the vampire's but saw nothing. "Luna," he called.

Luna was immediately at his side. "What is it?"

"I need your help. You can see things others can't. Can you see the aura's of the vampires?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, such as they are. They're not really auras, more like outlines. All of their bodies are outlined in light."

"Alright," Harry said. "I need you to look for something that is different, something that is not part of the vampire's auras."

"There is a thread of black in the auras. They all seem to be going back to a single source."

Harry began searching for the thread. His eyes widened as he found the magic she was referring to. It felt familiar somehow. With an effort of will, Harry snapped the threads in all the vampires' auras. He sighed in relief as all the vampires in sight crumbled into dust.

The room was suddenly silent, save for the sound of the four panting teens. Harry swayed on his feet, and only Luna's grip on his arm kept him upright. He felt as if he'd run a mile. His legs trembled and he had difficulty catching his breath.

"Harry?" Luna said worriedly.

"I'm fine," Harry said still panting.

"Harry, Hermione, Luna, Ginny," Lily hurried into the room, sighing in relief when she saw the four teenagers. "Are you four alright?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "What happened? How many did we lose?"

Lily shrugged. "Somehow vampires breached our wards. We lost three, but it could've been a lot worse. If Morrigan hadn't been there…"

"Where is she now?" Harry asked.

"She left. She said she had some things she needed to take care of."

"Come on, I need to get you four home. The others have already begun the cleanup. They don't need me for that."

**HPSM**

"The deal is off," Morrigan snarled.

Grindelwald looked up from the book he was reading. "Pardon?"

"Your vampire's attacked the DOSA."

"I know," Grindelwald said. "If I am going to take over, I need a foothold, somewhere that I can have a base in the Muggle government. What better place than their department of supernatural affairs?"

"My son was there."

"That was unfortunate, but your son is an active boy. It is only reasonable to expect that he would be in some danger."

Morrigan lashed out with a bolt of black lightning, but the power was deflected into the ceiling.

Grindelwald smirked. "You aren't the only one that's been hiding some things. I've done some research into your power and have learned how to protect myself from it. There will be no more bullying me around. There's going to be some new rules around here."

"Oh?" Morrigan said arching an eyebrow.

"You aren't quitting," Grindelwald said, "Unless you want Lily and your precious son to know that you were the one that improved the vampires. You will continue to help me and you'll get your son in the end as we agreed."

Morrigan stood stock still, not even breathing. "Is that all?" she asked.

"For now," Grindelwald said with another smirk. "I'm sure I can think of some other instructions in the future."

Morrigan stepped closer. "I just have one thing to say to your demands," she whispered.

"Yes?" Grindelwald asked.

Morrigan's punch broke his nose and sent him sprawling. "I am no one's puppet. I've lived for thousands of years. DO you really think I haven't seen this tactic before? If that's what you plan, I think I'll go tell Lily and Harry myself. They may not want anything to do with me, but at least I'll be out from under your thumb."

Morrigan spun on her heal and stepped into the shadows, leaving Grindelwald alone.

 _ ****HPSM****_

"I don't believe this," Lily said glaring at Morrigan. "It was you?"

Morrigan nodded, refusing to meet Lily's eyes. "All this time, you've been working with Grindelwald?"

"I thought it was best. The Wizarding society is stagnating. If something doesn't happen soon, magic is going to die."

"So you decided to team up with an insane dark wizard?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Before Lily could say anything, Hermione's voice echoed through the cottage. Lily, come quick, something's wrong with Harry."

Lily and Morrigan leapt to their feet and hurried into Harry's room.

"What's happening?" Lily said.

Hermione pointed a shaking finger at the bed. Harry lay on his back, twitching slightly. As they watched, blood began to trickle from his eyes, mouth and nose. He suddenly convulsed and went still.

"Harry," Morrigan and Lily screamed.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

Morrigan stared down at Harry's still form. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and she wiped it away absently. Her frustration with Lily was growing. She would not allow her stubbornness to endanger the life of her son for much longer.

"How is he?" Ginny asked sitting down beside Morrigan.

"Dying," Morrigan said harshly.

Ginny flinched. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"His only hope lies in Otherworld. So far, I have been patient, but I will not be for much longer."

"Is that a threat," a cold voice said from the doorway.

Morrigan arched an eyebrow. "Take it any way you like. I will not allow your anger to kill my son."

"Our son," Lily hissed.

Morrigan opened her mouth to say that Lily was not acting much like a Mother right now, but decided against it. "Very well, our son, happy?"

"No," Lily snarled. "I want to know why you sided with Grindelwald and why you didn't tell us about it."

"I already told you. The magical community must stay separate from the mundane world. I would hate to see them become corrupted. It was my belief that Grindelwald was the best person to accomplish that goal."

"Corrupted?" Hermione snapped. "What do you mean by that? What? Do you hate Muggles or something?"

"Hate is a strong word. I prefer mistrust and I have every reason to mistrust the mundane humans."

"What have they ever done to you?" Hermione growled.

"You mean besides kill my people and force them to leave the lands they occupied for thousands of years? Have you forgotten that? Once they discovered iron, they wasted no time in using that accursed metal to slaughter us."

"You stole children," Hermione yelled. "Don't pretend you are all innocent little lambs that were persecuted for no reason."

"The changelings were only exchanged with magical families," Ginny said softly. "And even then, it was with the full knowledge and consent of the parents."

Everyone, accept Morrigan turned to stare at her. Ginny shrugged. "What? It's true. The fae used to trade children with pureblood families to strengthen the bloodlines and prevent inbreeding. It was a win for both sides. The fae got humans to bring an infusion of fresh magical blood and Wizarding families got an infusion of fae power into their bloodlines. How else do you think pureblood Wizarding families survived for so long?"

"That still doesn't explain your dislike for Muggles," Hermione said.

"Look at what your people have done to the planet the creator gifted you with. In the past two centuries, your technology has advanced by leaps and bounds, but at a price. How many forests have you destroyed? How many animals have you wiped out? At least when my people killed, we used all the materials of the animal. Not only that, but you humans can't get along. Your court system is a joke. You allow murderers and rapists to spend some time in a prison and that's it. How is that a punishment, hmm?"

"So you would prefer we kill them?" Hermione said icily. "Then we'd be no different than the murderers."

"And prison works so well? Your criminals do not fear the prisons. If they did, than you would not have so many repeat offenders. Morrigan took a deep breath.

"We can agree on one thing. Magical or mundane, politicians are a joke. How many do you think actually care about the people? Let me answer that question for you. Very few. In order to succeed as a politician, you have to compromise your morals and values. One compromise leads to another and the dominos continue to fall, but I'm not going to try to change your society. That is for you to do. I am not human and I am magical, so my opinion doesn't really matter.

However, I will not allow the wizards to be corrupted any more than they already have become. I will do what is necessary to protect the magical world from the chaos the mundane world has become. The have fae blood and are our children, however distantly. I will not allow our children to be wiped out like mundane humans have done to others."

"And siding with a dark wizard will do that?"

"I have admitted that was a mistake."

"I'd say that was a bit more than a mistake," Lily growled. "How many people died because of your actions?"

Morrigan stared at her coolly. "Before casting stones, perhaps you should remember whom you served in the war against Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore was no saint. How many people died because of your inaction? You and I are two sides of the same coin, Lily."

"I'm nothing like you," Lily hissed, her lip lifting in a snarl.

"Keep telling yourself that, little girl. Either way, I'm done talking. Harry is coming with me to Otherworld. You are of course welcome to join me, or you can stay here. The choice is yours."

"I'm coming with you," Ginny said.

"Ginny," Lily said softly. "You can't go with her. Time is very different between earth and Otherworld. We have no idea how long we could be gone."

"You need a clear head over there," Ginny argued. "You and Hermione are Muggleborn, so you don't understand where Morrigan is coming from, but I kind of do. Don't get me wrong, I don't agree with everything she's done, but I can understand it. The magical community must stay separate if it is to survive. Yes, we need to make changes, but there can never be a merger of the magical and mundane world, for both worlds safety."

"Can you explain please?" Lily said gently.

"Muggles and wizards have several things in common. One of those is the fear of things they don't understand. I can see both sides being hostile to one another. Have you ever seen the X-men comic books? That shows clearly what happens when a group has powers and others do not. I'm going with you to prevent you from killing each other."

"That a story. It's not real," Hermione argued. "How do you even know about the X-men comics anyway?"

"Nevertheless, can you say it would be any different? Magic and technology don't mix well. Besides, how long would it be before we started being blamed for everything that went wrong in the world? Harry had some of the old comics and he gave them to me. The way the humans treated the mutants in those comics made me think of our world. Wizards would be persecuted. There is no doubt about that. Can you see every country welcoming us with open arms? No, more than likely, they would wipe us out."

"I always wanted to see Otherworld," Luna said dreamily.

"No," Lily said firmly. "I'm responsible for you and I'm not about to let anything happen that will endanger you."

The three girls looked mutinous. Lily's tone softened as she turned to Morrigan.

"Ginny's argument has caused me to rethink some things. I don't agree with what you did, but we can agree to set that aside to help Harry. When do we leave?"

"At the stroke of midnight," Morrigan said. "I suggest you pack everything you may need."

 _ ****HPSM****_

"What?" Molly asked.

"I want to go to Otherworld with Harry and Lily," Ginny said.

"Ginny," Molly said softly.

"Look," Ginny argued. "Harry's dying. If they don't take him to otherworld, he has no chance to survive. He helped save my life. I have to do whatever it takes to help him."

Arthur spoke up. "From what I've read, Otherworld operates on a different time from earth. You could be gone months or even years."

"I know, but I have to do this," Ginny said. "Harry's going to need protection until he recovers."

Arthur rubbed his spreading bald spot and sighed heavily. "If we say no, you'll just sneak out and be grounded, so alright, but we want a way to keep in contact with you."

Morrigan appeared and handed them a mirror. The silver frame was etched with runes and sigils. "This should help," she said before vanishing.

They all gaped at where she'd stood." "I guess that settles that," Ginny said, her lips twitching.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Hermione scowled at her Mother. "What do you mean no?"

Rebecca took a deep breath, staring into her daughters eyes. "I will not allow you to go to Otherworld. You've been in too much danger as it is."

"But Harry's in danger," Hermione argued.

"And he has two grown women looking after him. While I'm sure you would be an asset, you are my only daughter."

Hermione stood up. "I'm sorry Mum, but I have to go."

A dart struck her in the neck. Hermione clapped a hand to her neck, staring at her Mother in shock.

"I'm sorry," Rebecca said.

Hermione's eyes rolled up in her head and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

 _ ****HPSM****_

"You'll need to be there," Pandora said calmly, running her fingers through Luna's hair. "I just wish I could go with you. I owe Morrigan."

Luna looked up at her. "You owe Morrigan?"

Pandora nodded. "It happened when you were nine."

 _ ****HPSM****_

Pandora stirred the potions, looking at the runes in the two cauldrons. Something was wrong. The runes should not be glowing red like that. A pulse of light lit her workshop.

Her eyes widened as the room exploded around her.

Pandora blinked. She stared at the flames engulfing her shop. She looked down at the delicate hand gripping her shoulder. She followed the hand up the arm and stared into glowing blue eyes.

"I didn't think I'd get here in time," Morrigan said. With a snap of her fingers, the fire went out and her workshop was repaired. Without another word, Morrigan turned and began to walk away.

"Wait," Pandora called. "Why did you save me?"

Morrigan glanced over her shoulder. "No child should be without their Mother."

**HPSM**

"I always thought Lily saved you," Luna whispered.

Pandora shook her head. "Morrigan insured that people would believe that. She didn't want the credit. She just wanted to save me."

Luna straightened to her full height. "I'll do what I can to help her, I promise."

Pandora nodded. "Thank you."

 _ ****HPSM****_

As the clock struck Midnight, Morrigan, Lily, Ginny, and Luna gathered around Harry's bed. "Are we sure this will work?" Ginny asked.

Morrigan gathered Harry into her arms. She gestured with a hand. A gate of black lightning formed in front of them. "Come on," she said leaping through the gate.

Lily, Ginny, and Luna followed her. The gate folded in on itself with a deafening crack.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Luna blinked at the graveyard around them. The headstones lay in neat rows as far as the eye could see. "I thought this was a mental construct for you to meet Harry in."

Morrigan's lips twitched. "That was," she said, "but it was based on my home." She pointed to a cottage at the top of a hill. "Come on," she said beginning to walk up the hill.

Luna examined the cottage as they walked closer. It was built of solid black stone. Crows, wolves, and ravens had been carved into the walls. Narrow windows stared out at the world like cold accusing eyes judging everything they saw.

As they stepped right up to the cottage, Ginny glanced at Morrigan. "There's no door."

Morrigan tapped a raven with a long curving beak carved into the stone with one long finger. There was a 'crack," and the stone wall split in two.

"Come," she said leading the way inside.

Ginny blinked as she walked into the Morrigan's home. The floors were covered in bearskin rugs from wall to wall. A wood burning stove sat in the corner of the room, filling it with warmth. Seeing her expression, Morrigan chuckled.

"What did you expect," she said arching an eyebrow. "I may be a goddess of death and battle, but I do like my comforts." She lay Harry down on a large king sized bed. Snapping her fingers, the shadows in the room twisted and writhed, forming into a chair. She sat down facing the bed and folded her hands.

"What do we do now?" Lily asked speaking for the first time.

"We wait," Morrigan said. "Otherworld is full of magic. Even the air is saturated with mystical energies. When he wakes, we'll need to give him some food from this place."

"That's it?" Lily growled. "We just wait here for him to wake up?"

Morrigan didn't move. "Yes," she said simply. "I will need to give him periodic transfusions of my power, but other than that, there's not much we can do."

Sighing, Lily conjured three more chairs. She and the two girls sat down facing the bed.

 _ ****HPSM****_

The land before him was blasted and cracked. The bare earth was grey powder, with no signs of grass anywhere. Rotten stumps of trees rose out of the ground, like teeth poking out of diseased gums.

He shivered. Looking up, he saw no sun, no moon, not even a star lit the blackness above him.

He looked down at the thin black robe he wore. Glancing to the side, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in a shard of glass lying on the ground. His red hair and green eyes were a stark contrast to the blackened dead land around him. "Where am I?" he murmured. "Who am I?"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

He turned in every direction, but could see nothing. The chill wind blew through the thin robe he wore, causing him to shiver. He looked down at the long black robe that covered him from neck to ankle.

Why was he wearing this? Surely he could've chosen warmer clothing? Why was he here? Who was he? How had he gotten here? All great questions and all he had no answer for. He slowly began walking, looking all around him for some sign of life. He saw nothing, not only were their no birds, but there were no insects either. Looking up at the sky, he saw no stars, not even a moon to lighten the darkness.

Looking down at the ground, he saw no grass, but only blackened earth. What could wipe out all life in an area like this? He stopped as something occurred to him.

Why did he remember birds, plants and insects, but he had no idea who he was? He stamped his foot in frustration, sending a cloud of dust flying into the air. Why couldn't he remember?

Suddenly, a bolt of red light blasted the ground in front of him. He jumped back, eyes wide. Reflexively, he flung up a hand. A bolt of pain blasted through his head, but nothing else happened.

Another bolt of red light slammed into the ground, sending a cloud of dust into the air. Turning, he began to run in the opposite direction as fast as he could.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Harry gasped, his back arching up off the bed. He made a choking gurgling sound, but no air escaped passed his lips.

Morrigan was immediately at his side, placing one hand on his forehead. Power filled the room as the goddess of death poured her strength into her son. Sweat broke out on her pale skin as she concentrated. Slowly Harry's convulsions ceased. Morrigan collapsed backwards into a chair, panting heavily.

"Morrigan?" Lily asked hesitantly.

Morrigan held up a hand. "I'll be fine," she said, breathing heavily. "I just need a moment to catch my breath."

Lily still looked concerned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, our son is just stronger than I'd anticipated."

"But you can help him, can't you?"

Morrigan stared at Lily for several seconds without speaking. Finally, she sighed. "I'd hoped to wait a while before telling you of this."

"Telling me of what?"

"I can't help Harry, not by myself, not when I'm only at half strength."

"What do you mean half strength?"

"In some of the Celtic stories, I was associated with fate, yet have you seen me use any ability outside my power over death?"

After a moment's thought, Lily shook her head. "No," she said.

Morrigan gestured, the shadows forming a chair beside her. "Sit, we must talk."

 _ ****HPSM****_

He dodged another bolt of red light. Whatever those lights were, they could blast a hole through him the size of his fist if he wasn't careful.

Up ahead, he saw the lights of a building, shining in the darkness. A tall thin figure stood in the doorway. Raising a stick, he waved it through the air. A stag the size of a small truck went charging off into the darkness. The figure gestured at him.

"Come inside, now."

He didn't pause to think. He dove through the doorway, hearing the door slam behind him. Spinning around, he got his first look at his rescuer.

The man was tall and thin with untidy black hair and hazel eyes. He held out a hand. "Hi Harry, my name is James. How are you doing?"

He paused before taking the extended hand. "Harry," he said slowly. The name seemed to ring in his mind like a struck bell. "My name is Harry."

James nodded. "Yep," he waved his stick; two comfortable looking armchairs appeared beside him. He gestured at the chairs. "Sit, take a break."

Harry sat down and James did the same. He stared at the man for several moments. "You look familiar."

James shrugged. "I guess I just have one of those faces."

"What is this place?" Harry asked, gesturing at the desolate landscape beyond the room they sat in.

"A battle ground," James said offhandedly.

"Battle ground?"

"For you and that thing chasing you."

"What is it? What does it want?"

"The same thing any living creature wants. He wants to survive."

"But I don't want to stop it from doing that. I just want my memory back."

"There's the rub Kid," James said leaning back in his chair. "Your Mum didn't get you to Otherworld in time, so you have to fight your fae half. At to that, your wizard magic is stunted and you'll have to use your brain on this one."

Wizard magic," Harry blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

James rubbed his head. "Look, you are here in this store with me. Out there is a construct containing all of your memories and your fae power. In essence your soul and power have been divided. Now you'll have to fight it out and the winner gets the body. You could use your wizard magic, but it hasn't been nurtured, so, no luck there."

"What happens to the loser?"

"Well, you'll get absorbed, but I have no idea what the effects would be. In ninety percent of cases, half-fae are raised in Otherworld. The other nine percent usually died from lack of magic."

"SO is there any benefit to this at all?" Harry nearly shouted.

"Well," James said smiling. "You'll get your power and memories back. Not to mention, you'll become fully aware of how to use the full extent of your fae power, so that would be a plus, wouldn't it?"

"You're not helping," Harry growled.

James shook his head. "Not here to help. Wish I could, but against the rules. You have to fight him on your own. I'm just here to make you aware of the situation."

"So are you really here or not?"

"James grinned. "Yes."

"I hate those answers," Harry grumbled.

"I know you do. You're a lot like your Mum. I just wish I'd have been there to see you grow up."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Why would you want to see me grow up? We've never met, have we?"

James smiled. "You'll find that out if you manage to beat evil you." He paused, staring at the wall thoughtfully. "I guess technically not evil you. Hmm, what would you call it?"

Before Harry could say anything else, the door exploded inwards. Looking to where the door had stood, Harry saw a figure with red hair standing in the gap. His eyes shone the red of burning coals as he stepped into the room.

"I take it you've made him aware of what's happening?" he asked, glaring at James.

"Yep, have fun guys." He glanced at Harry. "Get stabbed son."

"Get stabbed?" Harry asked.

"Well, I thought it would be bat taste to say good luck, so get stabbed."

A row of swords suddenly flew at Harry's head. He dove to the floor, rolling behind his chair. He heard footsteps coming closer.

"I think next time I'd prefer good luck," he yelled at James.

Leaping to his feet, He tried to kick his double.

The other him grabbed his foot and heaved him backwards into the wall.

**HPSM**

Grindelwald stepped through the rusty Iron Gate separating the little shack from the rest of the world. He was sure the Gaunts hadn't had it when they lived in this hovel, but judging from the residual magic he could sense on the iron, he guest it was an addition of Tom's.

He sighed as the thought of his old pupil crossed his mind. He'd had such high hopes for the boy, but like everyone else he'd ever met, he'd been a disappointment. No one else had his vision, his drive, and his willingness to do whatever it took to keep the world safe. He cast a look back at the lights of the village behind him.

The Muggles thought they were so advanced with their so-called science when all they were doing was blinding themselves to the world around them. There science blinded them to the truth. Strip away all their so-called reason and logic and the world was revealed to be a much darker place. Those with power were meant to rule and those without power were meant to serve. It was a simple as that. Good and evil were two sides of the same coin. One could not exist without the other, but what was good? What was evil?

Good and evil were up to every man to decide his own definition. Since that was the case, he would do what needed to be done. Did he see himself as evil? Of course not, but did Hitler see himself as evil, or did he see himself as someone who was working for the betterment of his country? True the world saw him as a monster, but had he prevailed, history would tell a far different story. Shaking his head, Grindelwald pushed those thoughts away. He had things to do.

He approached the door of the shack slowly. He could sense that most of the magic surrounding this place had withered away to nothing after Voldemort's death. Waving his hand, the door swung open. Stepping inside, he allowed the door to swing shut behind him. Walking to the middle of the room, he knelt down and with a flick of his wrist, a section of the floor in front of him crumbled into dust. A ring with a slightly glowing stone lay in the dirt. Grindelwald reached out with his magic, probing the ring for any evidence of the curse that had once been upon it.

Sensing no danger, he conjured a leather bag and levitated the ring inside. The curse may be gone, but he hadn't lived this long by being careless. There was no sign of the piece of Voldemort's soul that had once been in the ring either, but he wasn't about to put it on until he'd ran some more tests. Standing up, he walked outside. Turning to look back at the shack, he snapped his fingers. The former home of Voldemort's Grandfather burst into flames.

Swiftly, Grindelwald threw up a ward to keep the Muggles away and watched until the shack had burned to ashes. The shack had served its purpose, much like Tom Riddle himself. Now it was time for a new error. There was more work to be done, and without Morrigan to help him, it was going to take a little more power than he currently possessed.

He glanced up at the sky. Even the gods didn't have the courage to face the oncoming storm. Oh well, from what he could sense, Morrigan had left this dimension for some reason. That gave him some time to work and he intended to use every second of it. Humming to himself, Grindelwald spun on one foot, vanishing without a sound.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Lily stared at Morrigan in disbelief. This was too much. It couldn't be true. "Say that again?" she asked.

"You and I were once one entity."

"But that's…" Lily stopped, trying to find the words. "That's insanity. How is that even possible? What proof do you have?"

"You've been sharing my memories have you not? You're the most powerful witch seen in several generations and you are sterile."

"What does me being unable to have kids have to do with anything?"

"Simple," Morrigan said. "You've read the text books. The more powerful the witch, the more fertile they are. Why do you think purebloods were so eager to marry witches with powerful magic? They had a greater chance to produce an heir."

"Let's just say I believe you, just for a second. How would we have gotten separated?"

"Because I made a mistake."

"You what?"

"I made a mistake. About fifty years ago, I was about to go mad in my prison. I had to find a way to get out, to experience life, even if it was from a distance. TO accomplish this, I split my soul into two parts. One of those parts contained my magical power; the other contained my power over shadows and death. I sent the fragment of soul into your world to be born as a human. It took years, decades before I felt the spark of life. By that time I was nearly mad from the isolation.

I savored every experience of your life. I felt your excitement as you discovered you were a witch. I felt your disappointment as your sister abandoned you. I hated James Potter right along with you."

"But you said splitting your soul was a mistake."

"It was. You see, I hadn't split it, not really. There was still a connection between us, but as you grew, as you experienced more life that connection grew weaker and weaker. I began losing track of you. As I lost you, I realized what I'd done. Part of my emotions were stunted. I could still feel love, sadness, compassion, but they were shadows of the emotions I'd once experienced. The only emotion left to me was vengeance, the desire to protect at all cost. Since that was all I could feel, I reveled in that emotion. I drank the cup of wrath like it was the finest of wines. By the time James summoned me, I was barely recognizable as the person that had met his ancestor on that bridge all those centuries ago.

Imagine my surprise when I took possession of your body. I felt your soul and new it for a piece of myself. For the first time in years, love, desire, passion, and lust all came roaring back. I was only too eager to help James with his request and with both pieces of my soul united, if not completely it was possible."

"But you told me that Harry got his hair from your Mother."

"No, it came from us." Morrigan touched her black hair. "I didn't get this until I split myself in twain." Seeing Lily's glare, she shrugged. "We had just given birth. How could I tell you that you were the missing part of my soul?"

"You have more to say don't you?"

"Only a little," Morrigan said. "After we gave birth, I wanted my son. I didn't want to experience his life second hand. I know you recall I tried to take your body and failed. I do apologize for that, but I was desperate. I'd never had a child and seeing Harry…" Morrigan wiped a tear from her eye. "I wanted to be there for him. When you pushed me out, I had managed to use my blood connection to Harry to escape my prison. I decided if I couldn't be there for him physically, I would at least make sure no harm came to him."

"And now you want it all," Lily said bitterly.

Morrigan shook her head. "I would be content to leave things as they are, but with us split apart like this, I do not have the power to help Harry. I need my full strength back if I am to keep our son from dying." She smiled slightly. "The fact that I'll get the memories of Harry's life that I missed is just a bonus."

Lily stood. I need time to think," she said heading towards the door.

Morrigan reached out to her. "Lily," she said.

"No," Lily said shoving the door open. "Just… just leave me alone."

 _ ****HPSM****_

Harry stared up at his double looming over him, thinking furiously. What was he going to do? His double clearly had all the magic and all the memories, while he was just a spark of awareness.

"So your my magic?"

His double shook his head then nodded, looking confused. "Yes and no. I think I'm part of you, part of who you are."

"James said you were my fae half."

"That sounds about right. I have personality, but it's more wild and primal. I think I'm part of your soul given corporeal form."

"And you want to fight?"

His double shrugged, red eyes glowing. "I want to survive. Is that so wrong? Mum's magic is keeping us stable for now, but we have to end this to survive."

"And one of us has to kill the other?"

"Seems logical, wouldn't you say? I mean there are two of us."

"Couldn't we just work together?"

"To do what?" his double gestured at the apocalyptic landscape outside. "Have you been paying attention? It's not exactly Disney world out there."

Harry blinked at him. "What's Disney world?"

His double rolled his eyes. "Right, no memories. Look, just let me kill you and this will all be over."

"But if you're me and I'm you, won't killing me kill you?"

His double blinked. "I hadn't thought of that." He glanced over at James. "Any comments?"

James looked up from the magazine he was reading. "Hmm? Oh, um I don't know what you're supposed to do."

Harry glared at him. "You told me I needed to fight him."

"I thought you did. He threw a blasting curse at you. That's not exactly normal behavior. Hell, it left a crater in the ground out there. If that'd hit, you'd have been just a grease spot."

"I was trying to make it as painless as possible," his double defended. "I may have to kill him, but I don't want him to suffer needlessly. What kind of monster do you think I am?"

"You said most people that go through this die, right? What if this is the reason? They waist energy fighting themselves and end up dying."

"Seems logical," James said. "How do you intend to fix the issue?"

Harry turned to his double. "I think in order to solve this, we need to point out what the other lacks and then agree to work together. I'm the emotion, the part of the soul that feels love and compassion. I don't have your memories. I don't have the magic or the life experience that you have. I need that in order to survive."

"His double nodded. "I am the magic. The knowledge of your life and your power given physical form, but I lack your emotions to guide me. Without your emotions to give my memories context, they are vague and unimportant. I feel emotions, but they are faint. I can ignore them if I want to. I feel nothing for any of our friends or family and I would sacrifice them if it would accomplish my goal."

"Sounds to me like you two need each other," James said softly. "You need the balance that the other provides."

Harry glanced at his double. He's right. We need each other. Can we agree to work together to get out of here?"

Agreed," his double said extending his hand. Harry took it without hesitation and shook it firmly. As their hands touched, they were both surrounded by a blinding white light.

When it faded, only one boy stood there. Harry stretched, arching his back until his spine popped. He glanced at James.

"I remember you," he said. "I remember everything, Dad."

James smiled. "I'm glad you figured out the secret to surviving. Only around one percent of beings in your situation stay rational enough not to kill themselves."

"Did you know how to fix the problem all along?"

"No," James said. "I honestly thought you had to fight yourself. Thank God you inherited your Mother's brains."

"So what happens now?"

"Your Mother has taught you how to use your fae power, but she's neglected to teach you how to use your wizard magic as well. Your wizard magic may not be as old or potent by itself, but you are a hybrid. The combination of fae and wizard power has created something unique."

"Mum tried to teach me," Harry said. "It didn't work. We never could find the connection to my wizard magic."

James smiled. "That's where I come in. You're going to survive, and I intend to teach you what you need to know to save your world."

"But do we have time?"

James's grin widened. "We have all the time we need, son. This is all in your head. Time is subjective and in here, a minute could be a hundred years or vice versa."

Harry rubbed his hands together. "Let's get started."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

Lily sat staring out at the graveyard, her mind whirling. How could it be true? How could she be a part of that thing in there sitting by her son's bed? Anger swelled inside her. How could she tell her now of all times. If it was true, why wait until now?

Was it true? She only had the Morrigan's word that she was part of her. What if this was just an elaborate lie to get her out of the way so she could have Harry all to herself? After all, she had said it herself. She'd missed so much of his life, but by merging with Lily, she would regain everything she had missed, but what would happen to her? Would she just fade away into nothing, never to be seen again?

A blast of light distracted her from her thoughts. Looking up, her eyes widened to see a gate of black lightning in the middle of the graveyard. Leaping to her feet, she took a step forward as a figure stepped out of the gate and allowed it to snap closed behind them.

"Hermione?" Lily asked as the girl was bathed in the light of the full moon shining above them.

Hermione shook out her hair and hurried over to Lily. "How's Harry?"

"He's fine last time I looked. Morrigan hasn't come to get me, so I assume everything is still fine."

Hermione looked deep into her eyes, frowning slightly. "You're not telling me something. What's happened?"

Lily hurriedly explained what Morrigan had told her. When she'd finished, Hermione shook her head."

"Do you believe her?"

"I don't know," Lily said. "I don't want to believe her, but…"

"But?"

"Harry has my eyes, not hers."

"I thought that was supposed to be from Danu?"

Lily laughed derisively. "I know what my eyes look like." Turning to face the girl, Lily arched an eyebrow.

"How did you get here anyway?"

Hermione smiled smugly. "Turns out I'm pretty good at sensing the magic of places. Morrigan had left a residue of power behind her. It took a little effort, but I managed to reopen the gateway long enough for me to slip through."

"Incredible," Lily murmured. "You really are a prodigy."

Their conversation was interrupted by a long mournful howl. Lily felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. They both turned in the direction the sound had come from, staring into the darkness.

"Shot in the dark, but maybe it was just the wind?"

Another howl echoed across the graveyard followed by a snarl like ripping paper. Shadowy forms began to appear among the tombstones. Hunched forms that glowed faintly green in the darkness.

"I don't think that's the wind," Lily said.

"Think they're friendly?"

"They are glowing green hounds. Considering this is the land of the fae, probably not." One of the hounds lunged at Lily, its jaws snapping with an audible click.

Lily flung out a hand, a wedge of fire flying at the shadowy creature. The thing seemed to melt and twist, dodging the attack with ease.

A black crow the size of a man dropped from the sky and sank its claws into the shadowy animal. There was a yelp as the animal was hoisted into the sky. The other shadowy figures drew back, snarling up at the crow still circling overhead.

"Get inside," the Morrigan hissed from behind them. "Hurry before the other hounds get their courage back."

Lily and Hermione leapt to their feet and hurried towards the cottage. From behind them, they heard the hounds snarling in outrage. As the cottage sealed closed behind them, Lily turned to the Morrigan.

"What are those things?"

"They go by many names. You may know them as Faerie hounds or coin-sìth."

"What do they want?"

"Me," the Morrigan said. "I'd hoped the wards around my home would be strong enough to keep them out, but it appears I was mistaken."

"What do we do now?" Hermione said.

"Harry still hasn't woken up. Until he does, we can't leave. We'll just have to hope the wards on the cottage will hold out that long."

A scraping sound came from behind them. They all glanced at the stone door. From beyond the stone, they could all hear the furious growling of the hounds.

"What about that crow we saw?" Ginny said. Can it hold them off?"

Morrigan shook her head. "That was just a construct. I let that dissipate as soon as we made it inside. I couldn't maintain it without leaving a breach in the wards."

"So what are we going to do?" Luna asked a thread of worry in her voice. "I don't fancy being turned into dog food."

Morrigan began pacing. "I don't know. Those things are already beginning to chew through the wards. The wards must be far weaker than I thought."

"Can't you just recharge them?" Hermione squeaked as something smashed against the stone, leaving a crack in the center of the stone large enough to fit the end of a pencil in.

"That would take too much time," Morrigan said. "Besides, I have to be outside to recharge them."

"Isn't there anything we can use to fight them, anything at all?"

Morrigan held out her hand. A long ebony sword was there. It appeared to be made of bone and seemed to absorb the light of the fire."

"What is that?" Luna said apprehensively.

"My personal weapon," Morrigan said. "I may be weakened, but this is still my home and you don't attack a fae in their place of power." Morrigan started to take a step towards the door. "If I don't come back, tell Harry that I love him."

Without another word, she stepped through the door to meet the hounds.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Morrigan stared at the green hounds and they stared back, their fiery eyes fixed upon her. "So," she said swinging her bone sword back and forth before her. "Which one of you pups wants to go first?"

She could feel the power of this place flowing through her. It wasn't as much as she'd hoped, but she couldn't truly tap into the power while she was divided. Hopefully, she would have enough to hold off the hounds until Harry recovered."

One of the hounds lunged, but Morrigan intercepted it with the sword. The bone blade sheared through the hound. Blood spurted and the hound let out a scream like a mouse caught in a trap and fell to the ground in two pieces. The death of their comrade seemed to be a signal and the other hounds charged.

Morrigan laughed as the hounds rushed her. Her sword was a blur hacking and slashing with abandon. Bodies flew through the air, but for every hound she cut down, two took its place. She was being forced steadily back towards the door of the cottage. She struggled to push forward, away from her home, but there were just too many of them.

She cried out as teeth sank into her thigh. She could feel blood running down her leg. She swung her sword down at the hound that had bitten her, but it had already leapt back to the safety of the pack. She swayed on her feet. Her sword was becoming heavier and heavier with every swing.

A cold chill went down her spine. Was this it? Was she going to die here?

**HPSM**

Lily watched the Morrigan's battle through the crack in the stone door. She saw her stumble back, blood dripping from her thigh. She saw her lift the bone sword and slash downward at the hound only for the beast to leap back to safety.

It was clear to Lily that Morrigan would be unable to win this fight. She couldn't hope to stop the hounds on her own. Lily's fists clenched. If Morrigan failed, then the hounds would come for the rest of them.

"Damn," she whispered.

"Lily?" Ginny said her voice sounding worried. "What are we going to do now?"

"I can think of only one way to get us out of this situation," Lily said. She took a step forward, passing through the stone. She raised one hand as she exited the cottage, hurling a bolt of lightning into the hounds.

The hounds scattered with howls and yelps of outrage. Lily swiftly hurried over to the Morrigan's side. "What do they want?" she asked the goddess.

"They have been sent to end me."

"Who sent them?"

"I don't know," Morrigan said. "I haven't been in touch with the government of Otherworld for centuries."

"Could they be here?" Lily asked.

Morrigan opened her mouth to answer, but froze as a humanoid shape materialized out of the darkness. A pale figure strode in among the hounds, his cat-like yellow eyes focused on Morrigan.

"Vampire," Morrigan hissed.

"My queen," the vampire sneered, glaring at her. "Although you are naught but a shadow of the warrior you once were." He sighed dramatically. Killing you will not bring me the same honor it would've if you'd been at your full strength."

"If I were at my full strength, you could not stand against me."

"Perhaps not, but that is of no consequence now is it?" He gestured at the bone sword in her hand. "That is a far cry from the weapon you once wielded."

Morrigan looked down at the sword made of bleached white bone. Runes and sigils had been carved in the curved serrated blade. Loathe as she was to admit it, the vampire was right. She could sense the power radiating off of him. Someone had placed powerful protections on him. In her current state, defeating him was going to be very difficult."

Stepping forward, Morrigan placed herself between the vampire and Lily. "Your fight is with me. Leave my son and the others alone."

"Sorry, I can't do that. I am under orders to slay all intruders to Otherworld." He smiled cruelly. "That includes your precious son."

Morrigan lunged, but the vampire punched her in the face, sending her flying back into the wall of the cottage. Morrigan groaned, spitting out blood. She climbed painfully to her feet and send out a whip of shadow at the vampire, but the undead creature deflected it easily.

"It is so sad to see what you have become." He stepped closer, his canines beginning to lengthen. Fear coiled in the Morrigan's belly. She did not want that things mouth anywhere near her.

"Stay back," the Morrigan snarled, a bolt of black lightning flew from her palm striking the vampire in the chest and sending him stumbling back a few steps.

The vampire Straightened and smiled, his fangs on full display now. "I think not," he whispered. "I think we are going to have a little fun before you die." He licked his lips. Weakened or not, your blood is sure to be the sweetest I've ever had"

Morrigan swung her bone sword, the curved blade narrowly missing the vampire's face. Reaching up, the creature of the night caught the blade in one hand. With a flex of his wrist, he snapped the sword in half.

Morrigan watched in horror as the blade of her sword fell towards the ground. Before it struck the earth, it had dissolved into mist. Morrigan cast the rest of her sword away, and watched as it vanished into nothing.

"Now what will you do little…" A fist sent the vampire stumbling back, clutching his nose.

"Leave her alone," Hermione snarled. She grabbed the vampire by the front of the dirty robe he wore, lifted him into the air, and threw him as hard as she could."

The vampire dissolved into mist and reformed a few feet away, no longer smiling. "My," he said. "We have made some friends haven't we?"

The vampire gestured at the hounds around him. "Kill them all," he commanded.

Ginny was suddenly between the Morrigan and the hounds, her hand cutting through the air like the blade of an ax.

One of the hounds was split right down the middle, blood and innards splattering the ground. Another hound leapt at Ginny's exposed back, but Luna was there, glaring right into the dogs face.

"Bad dog," she said, her blond hair whipping around her head as if blown by an invisible wind. She shook her finger at the hound. "Sit," she commanded.

To everyone's shock the hound sat, whining pitifully. "Good boy," Luna said, scratching the hound behind the ears. A wet explosion caused her to turn her head.

Lily stood there, her hand raised. A hound lay at her feet, or what was left of a hound. All that remained was a pile of bones and a mass of blood covered green fur.

"Thanks," Luna said. Looking around, she saw that most of the hounds had been defeated. The vampire stood a few feet away, scowling fiercely.

"Well bullocks," he said, sounding like a child that was told he had to go do his homework. "I guess I will have to get involved. Oh well, it's been a while since I've gotten my hands dirty."

The hound beside Luna growled at the vampire, it's upper lip lifted to show gleaming white fangs.

The vampire stared at Luna curiously. "I never thought I'd see a beast tamer in my lifetime. I thought that your kind had been wiped from the earth."

"Beast tamer?" Luna asked.

The vampire nodded. "It's a fae or witch with the ability to calm beasts. That includes vampires, werewolves, and various magical creatures. They are always female. There has never been a male Beast tamer. Unfortunately for you, I am immune to your gift, so don't even think of trying to manipulate me."

**HPSM**

Morrigan leaned heavily against the wall. Her fight with the hounds had taken a lot out of her. She knew if the vampire attacked, she had no way of defeating him. She reached out, trying to call to the dead buried in the graveyard for help, but only a trickle of power flowed into her in response. It was as if something were blocking her from tapping into the power all around her. She started as the vampire began speaking again.

"You will all die now and I shall be rewarded."

"You sound like a cheesy movie villain," Ginny said. "Have you been watching too many cartoons lately?"

"Mock all you want, but soon my people will have a place in the courts." He leered at Ginny. "You are feisty. I think I will turn you. With a little training, you could be quite entertaining to watch."

Morrigan wrapped the shadows around her. She stepped out of the shadows between Ginny and the vampire. "I think not," she said. You will not be turning anyone into your kind."

The vampire raised one elegant eyebrow. "You are going to stop me? This should be…"

A large brown wolf appeared out of nowhere, tackling the vampire to the ground. The vampire screamed as the wolf's fangs sank deep into his arm. He swung his other hand, but the wolf had already leapt clear.

The vampire struggled to his feet. Black blood dripped from a gash just above his elbow and ran down his arm. "Vile beast," he roared.

The wolf rose up on its hind legs. Its image wavered and Remus Lupin appeared where the wolf had stood. "Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment."

Remus raised his wand, the tip glowing with arcane energy. "You brought a pack of hounds to attack five people? I thought you were supposed to be a master vampire?"

Morrigan chuckled, drawing the vampire's attention. "What are you laughing at?" he hissed. "If I wanted to, I could snap you like a twig."

"Really?" Lily said stepping up beside Morrigan. "Let's test that theory, shall we?" She turned to Morrigan. "How do we do this?"

Morrigan blinked at her. "Do what?"

"Become one again. As much as I don't want to lose myself, we need our full strength if we are going to protect Harry. If we merge, can we beat this vampire?"

Morrigan glanced at the vampire. She could see the wards wrapping around him like glowing white armor. They were strong, but nothing she couldn't get passed with her power fully restored.

"Yes," Morrigan said. "We can beat him."

"Good," Lily said, so how do we do this?"

Morrigan hesitated. "We have to kill each other," she said softly.

Lily blinked. "What?"

"We have to kill each other. Both of us are inhabiting our own bodies. The only way for our souls to merge back into one is for both of us to die. Our original body will reconstitute around our new soul."

"And you're sure this is the only way?"

"Why do you think I told you? I need your consent to merge back into one. If it was easy, I would've tried to absorb you years ago. Why do you think Nicholas gave you those apples? You needed a spark of fae power in your body for this to work."

Lily glared at Morrigan. "That was you?"

"As touching as this quarrel is," the vampire said. "I don't think I'm going to let you reconstitute yourself Morrigan. I don't think it would be good for my health. Luckily for me, I have some help."

At some unseen signal, at least twenty vampires rose up from behind headstones. Morrigan swiftly drew two bone daggers and handed them to Lily. "Through the heart," she hissed.

"Right," Lily said.

"Oh no you don't," the vampire hissed. He leapt at the two women, but Remus tackled him to the ground.

"Lily, Morrigan, do it now?" he yelled, struggling to hold the vampire.

Lily looked into the Morrigan's blue eyes and raised the dagger. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said.

"ON the count of three," Morrigan said.

"One," Lily said.

"Two," the Morrigan said.

"Three," they said together. They struck at the same instant, plunging the daggers into each other's hearts.

"No," the vampire screamed.

"Lily," Luna and Hermione screamed.

"Morrigan Ginny screamed.

The world exploded in fire and shadow. Lily and Morrigan's bodies exploded into dust and swirled up into the air. A pillar of shadow slammed down into the earth, sending clouds of dirt into the air. The flames that shot high into the sky melted the dirt into molten glass that rained back down to the earth.

**HPSM**

Dumbledore paced his office, tugging at his beard in frustration. Why couldn't they see what was happening? Something big had happened in the Muggle world, but the Ministry refused to see it. What was he going to do? He couldn't just let this stand. Slumping into his chair, Dumbledore thought about everything that had happened over the past month.

It had all started when Pandora Lovegood had contacted him and informed him that he needed to be aware of things happening in the Muggle government. Dumbledore had begun watching the Muggles, not because he believed anything was amiss, but out of curiosity.

It hadn't taken him long to realize that the Muggle prime Minister and the members of parliament were under magical influence. He had no idea what it was, but what else could influence them to begin a takeover of Magical Britain?

It was subtle almost unnoticeable, but it was there. Plans were being made to show that the Magical community was incapable of governing itself. How could anyone argue with that? They had two terrorists threatening the country in the past half century. That was all the evidence anyone would need to show they were incapable of cleaning up their own messes.

Dumbledore had of course taken his concerns to the Minister of magic, but to no avail. The Minister had informed him that their relationship with the Muggle prime minister and the other members of the Muggle government was fine and that he would know if they were planning anything of the sort.

Dumbledore jumped as someone knocked on his door. Looking down at his watch, he saw it was almost midnight. Who could be knocking at this hour?

"Enter," he called drawing his wand.

The door slowly swung open and a slender man with blond hair and icy blue eyes entered the office. Dumbledore sat up straight. He knew who this man was.

"Gelert," he whispered.

"Albus," Grindelwald murmured sitting down across from him.

"I thought you'd died."

Grindelwald shrugged. "With a little dark magic, my youth was restored and I was able to start a new life." Seeing Dumbledore's disappointed frown, Grindelwald tsked.

"Come now Albus, surely you've gotten over our little tiff by now? I'd have thought after fifty years, you could've let bygones be bygones."

"My sister died because of our plans, Gelert. Nothing was worth losing my sister."

"Your sister was an unfortunate accident. No one wanted her to get hurt, but innocence always die during war."

"Is that what we were doing? Were we fighting a war?

"We didn't realize it, but yes, we were. We were fighting a war for our people. We just went about it in the wrong way."

"Thousands died because of our war and that's not counting the six million Muggles. Our war wasn't a holy war or a war for liberation. It was a war that caused nothing but death and pain."

Grindelwald sighed. "I'd hoped you'd gained wisdom in the past fifty years, but I see you are still the same coward I knew all those years ago."

Dumbledore's wand flew out of his hand and Grindelwald caught it easily. "The elder wand," he whispered, stroking the wood reverently. It has been so long since I've held it. He tilted his head and looked at Dumbledore eyebrow raised.

"I sense something else here." A cupboard behind Dumbledore's desk flew open and a silvery cloak flew to Grindelwald's hand. He swirled the cloak around his shoulders and drew a ring from his pocket. Slipping it on, he smiled as his body was surrounded by darkness.

When the darkness faded, Grindelwald's blue eyes had turned jet black. "Behold Albus," he said his voice low and gravelly. "A new error is coming. You will observe everything that you've worked for being consumed in the fire of rebirth."

Dumbledore made to stand, but an unseen force lifted him off his feet and hurled him back into the wall. Grindelwald towered over the old man, smiling down at him. "I could kill you, but I want you to see the world that is coming. Until we meet again, old friend."

Grindelwald vanished in a swirl of black flames, leaving a shaking Dumbledore behind.

**HPSM**

 _Miracle at ST. Mungos_

 _By Willkie Collins_

 **Last night at a little after midnight, the unprecedented happened at ST. Mungos hospital for Magical Maladies and injuries. All of those that were ever kissed by dementors have been awakened.**

 **Yes, you read that right. Anyone who was ever kissed by a dementor has suddenly begun talking, laughing, and generally begun acting like a human being again. The Healers are baffled.**

 **We here at the Daily prophet are astounded. We will give you information as we become aware of it concerning this magical miracle.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

A figure drifted to the ground. Shifting shadows still concealed most of her form, but the others could see that she was tall and slender. The shadows rolled away like the clouds rolling away from the sun.

The woman revealed stood naked before them. Her skin was pale and glowed faintly. Her hair was the color of fresh blood and her eyes were a bluish green.

"Lily?" Hermione asked.

"Morrigan?" Ginny said at the same time.

"Yes," the woman said. Her voice was soft and musical, but with a slight sandpaper rasp to it. "I am both Lily and Morrigan for we are one as it was meant to be."

A vampire suddenly lunged at her. The woman clicked her long pale fingers and the vampire vanished in a flash of light. A small cloud of ash slowly drifted to the ground.

The leader of the group of vampires stepped forward. "Don't think you can intimidate me, girl. I am protected. You can't touch me. I will tear the flesh from your bones."

"I am Morrigan," the woman said. "I am older than this little group of blood drinkers combined and you presume to threaten me? Now normally, I'd let the girls handle you because you are a complete waste of my time and energy, but since you insist on making a nuisance of yourself. I suppose I'll have to get involved."

The vampire leapt forward, but Morrigan's fist smashed into his face sending him flying backwards into a gravestone.

The vampire climbed to his feet wiping black blood from his lower lip. "So that's the way you want to play it? Fine then, have it your way." He turned to the group of vampires surrounding them. "Kill them all."

The vampires attacked. Ginny, Hermione, and Luna stood back to back, hands raised and blazing with power. Spheres of sunlight rained down on the vampires sending them scattering with cries of dismay. The undead creatures dissolved into a SEA of mist and flowed towards the trio.

"I think we need to even the playing field a bit," Morrigan said. She raised her right hand into the sky. A ball of golden light appeared in the sky above them, shining brightly. The see of mist immediately changed back into a pile of vampires that struggled back to their feet. As one, the creatures gazed up at the sky, looks of horror on their features.

"No more mist," Morrigan said. "No more shapeshifting. Let's see what you bloodsucking corpses are really made of."

The vampires looked at each other, nervous expressions on their faces.

Ginny didn't give them time to recover. With a gesture, a dozen wooden stakes flew through the air. Three struck true and vampires crumpled to the ground, unmoving. With a slashing movement of her fingers, Ginny removed the heads of the three undead creatures causing their bodies to crumble into ash.

As if it was some sort of signal. The vampires attacked, throwing themselves at the trio.

Hermione spun, her fist lashing out to strike a vampire in the face. There was a wet ripping sound as the vampire's head flew through the air and smashed into the wall of the cottage.

Lashing out with a kick, Hermione knocked a vampire's top half off with a snapping sound, like a stick breaking over someone's knee. Feeling someone behind her, she spun to see a vampire inches away from her face, its fangs bared.

Suddenly, a wave of fire engulfed the vampire, causing him to scream in agony. Within seconds, he'd been reduced to a pile of charred bones. Looking up, Hermione saw Ginny grinning at her.

"You owe me," she said.

Hermione leapt over her head tackling a vampire trying to sneak up behind her. She drove an elbow into its head, caving in the side of its face and sending black blood and brains spattering onto the grass.

Straightening, Hermione grinned at Ginny. "I think my debt is paid.

The sphere of golden light brightened. Bolts of golden lightning shot down from the sky, reducing three more vampires to dust.

Ginny looked around, seeing a score of vampires still surrounding them. "Uh Guys?" she said. "We may have a problem."

Luna strode up beside her, gazing at the vampires in front of them. "I sense powerful dark magic," she said. "Someone is reviving the vampires faster than we can kill them."

Raising her hand to the sky, Luna called out to the sphere of light overhead. Another golden bolt of lightning arced down from the heavens, blasting a vampire into smoking bone fragments.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked eyes wide.

"That sphere Morrigan created is the souls of those that want justice for their deaths. Their primal desires for revenge aren't that different from the beasts I can tame."

A cry from the other side of the battle field drew their attention. Looking over, they saw a wolf in the crushing grip of the master vampire.

"Mr. Lupin," Hermione said, leaping towards the vampire.

"It's been a long time since I've seen a werewolf in control of his beast," the leader of the vampires hissed.

Remus snapped his jaws, his fangs narrowly missing the vampire's wrist. The vampire's grip tightened, causing the werewolf to whimper in pain.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he growled. With a flex of his wrists, he broke the werewolf's back and hurled him into a group of vampires.

The vampires buried Remus in a swarm of slashing clause and fangs.

"Nooo," Hermione changed direction, smashing into the vampires like a wrecking ball. The undead creatures scattered like bowling pins. Hermione knelt beside Remus. She watched as he resumed his human form. He gazed up at her, his eyes filled with pain.

"Sorry I wasn't more help," he whispered, his eyes beginning to close.

"Just hold on," Hermione whispered. "It'll be alright."

Remus shifted and winced. "I know what this is," he rasped. "This is dying. I've known my life was going to be shortened fighting my wolf." He laughed painfully. "Just my luck, I learn to control my wolf and then I get myself killed."

Morrigan was suddenly there, kneeling beside Remus. She assessed his wounds with a glance, taking in the torn flesh, the broken back and the sliver of bone jutting from his chest.

"Can you help him?" Hermione begged.

Morrigan shook her head. "I can heal wounds, but not mortal ones. Healing is not my domain."

"There has to be something you can do."

Morrigan stared at Remus for several seconds. She ignored the battle going on behind her, her gaze focused entirely upon the wounded werewolf. "I don't know if this will work," she said thoughtfully, "But I suppose it is worth a try."

Morrigan made a grasping gesture with her right hand. She pointed at the vampires and then jerked her hand towards herself sharply. A dozen vampires fell to the ground, screaming in agony. Streams of darkness flowed out of their eyes, noses, and mouths.

The darkness flowed towards Morrigan. It puddled in her cupped hands like liquid tar. Morrigan held her cupped hands up to the sky, allowing the light of the souls above them to shine down on the darkness.

The darkness slowly brightened, changing from impenetrable blackness to a ball of snow white light. Nodding to herself, Morrigan pushed the light into Remus's chest.

Remus's jerked violently. His arms and legs flailed and he tried to cry out, but no sound came out. There was a cracking sound as his back realigned itself. As they watched, his flesh seemed to melt and run like wax, cuts and gashes disappearing as if they'd never been.

Remus slowly sat up, blinking up at Morrigan. "I didn't think you could heal."

Morrigan's lips twitched. "I can't, but with the right materials I can reverse injuries. Those vampires were kind enough to provide the animating force. Once I exposed that to the light of the souls above us, it was the easiest thing in the world to convert that into life energy."

She stood, vanishing back into the group of vampires without another word. Remus stood, drawing his wand.

"I've tried fighting like a wolf,' he said. "Now I think it's time to fight like a wizard. Hermione watched as Remus became a blur and vanished into the darkness.

She slowly turned back to the vampires surrounding her friends. She rose from her knees slowly finally feeling exhaustion tugging at her. How long had they been fighting? When would the battle end?

She took a step and froze. The leader of the vampires had vanished. Where had he gone? Had he abandoned the fight? Her eyes swept over the combatants, but she saw no sign of the master vampire. A startled yelp drew her attention. Turning, she saw Ginny in the master vampire's grip.

"I told you that I'd turn you didn't I," he roared before sinking his fangs into her neck.

Time seemed to slow. Hermione watched in horror as the vampire began to drink. She started to run towards Ginny, but the vampires had formed a wall of flesh and bone between her and their master.

A pale figure dropped from the sky, fire blazing around her. The vampire cried out as the necromantic forces animating them were ripped away. Every vampire, bar the master, was reduced to a pile of clothes and bone fragments.

Morrigan landed before the master. Pointing one slim finger at his forehead, a beam of golden light struck where her finger pointed, sending the vampire reeling backwards screaming in pain.

Morrigan fell to her knees next to Ginny, her eyes widening in horror. Ginny's mouth was stained by the dark blood of the vampire. The girl's skin was already paling drastically.

Morrigan could feel the ancient magic of the Vampiric virus spreading through Ginny's system. Placing a hand on Ginny's forehead, Morrigan began pushing back against the virus, trying to stop it from changing the girl. Ghostly shapes flickered into view around her, souls from the orb above them gliding down to lend her strength to their mistress.

"Can you help her?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. This is taking all of my concentration as it is. This vampire was old and his blood is very potent."

The vampire in question had regained his feet and rushed Morrigan. The blackened hole in the center of his forehead stood out like a third eye against his pale skin. "You will pay for that you cold hearted devil."

"No she won't,' Luna said. She caught the vampire's gaze, staring deeply into his eyes. The vampire stopped as if he'd run face first into a brick wall.

His forehead wrinkled in concentration and his teeth clenched as he fought against Luna's magic. "No," he ground out. "I will not be bound to a child's will."

With a jerk of his head, he broke eye contact and glared at the blond. "You're good kid, but not good enough. If you were fully matured; I have no doubt you could bind me to your will." He took a step towards her. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not about to give you that time. I like being in control of my own actions."

As he reached for Luna, Hermione leapt between them. "Leave her alone," she growled, swinging a fist at his head.

The master vampire put up a hand and her fist smacked into his palm with a 'pop.' The vampire winced at the impact and stumbled back several feet.

"Ow," he grunted. "That hurt." His grip on Hermione's fist tightened. "I think it's time you learned some manners."

There was a snap as the vampire brought up his knee into Hermione's elbow. Hermione screamed her other hand going to her now broken arm. "Not so fun when you are on the receiving end is it?"

Luna fired a ball of fire at the vampire's head, but he simply leaned to the side, avoiding the flames.

"Honestly, don't you girls have anything else besides fire?"

The stone wall of the cottage glowed briefly as Harry walked through it. "Perhaps I can give you the challenge you wanted?"

The vampire turned to see the tall redhead standing behind him. He took in his pale glowing skin and his emerald eyes. "And you are?"

'My names Hadrian James Potter, but people just call me Harry." He glanced at Hermione's arm. His eyes glowed briefly. Hermione gasped in relief as the agony in her arm vanished.

Looking down at her arm, she saw that the bone had knitted back together. She nodded gratefully at Harry.

"Thanks," she murmured.

Harry nodded to her, not taking his eyes off the vampire. "How's Ginny, Mum?"

"I can't purge the virus from her system, but I have managed to stop it, at least for now."

"I'll take care of the vampire,' Harry said pointing at the master vampire. "You focus on Ginny."

"You think you can do what all your friends combined could not?" the vampire sneered.

Harry grinned back at him. "Why don't we find out?"


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

Dumbledore paced his office, tugging on his beard so hard that white tufts of hair came out and drifted to the floor. This was bad. This was very bad. What was he going to do?

The Ministry of magic had finally taken notice, but didn't see any harm in what was happening. After visiting with the prime minister, Fudge had told Dumbledore there was nothing to worry about.

"Things are great Albus," he'd said while having a cup of tea with the Headmaster. "I don't know how, but the Muggles are finally calm. The economy is booming. There is peace all over England. There's never been a time like this before. There are no wars, no conflict, just happiness and contentment."

"And that doesn't seem off to you?" Dumbledore had asked. "The fact that everyone is suddenly so happy in Muggle England doesn't strike you as odd at all?"

"Muggles are always odd," Fudge dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Why should this concern us? Finally, we don't have to worry about them blowing up the planet. This is a good thing Albus. Can't you just be happy about that?"

Dumbledore said nothing. Fudge wasn't going to listen to him, but he knew who was responsible and he had to speak with him. Perhaps it wasn't too late.

Looking out his office window, Dumbledore watched the son sink below the horizon. It was time. He turned to the magnificent red and gold bird sitting on a golden perch beside the door.

"Fawkes," he said softly. "Can you take me to Grindelwald's location?"

The phoenix trilled and flew into the air. Landing on the old man's shoulder, they vanished in a flash of fire. A single feather drifted down to the floor.

**HPSM**

Dumbledore blinked at the simple room he found himself in. There was a small bed, a battered chest of drawers, and a bathroom hardly bigger than a closet. Looking around, he saw Grindelwald sitting on the bed observing him curiously. He nodded to Dumbledore his lips lifting in a slight smile.

"I wondered how long it would take you to show up. It's not too late you know. You can still join me."

"What have you done, Gelert?"

"What no other before me has been able to do. I've brought peace to the Muggles."

By taking away their free will?"

"What have they ever done with their free will, hmmm? Look at the wars they've fought amongst themselves and the reasons behind them. Look how easy it was for Hitler to manipulate the German people. Do you think it couldn't happen here? If you had the right, or wrong set of circumstances, that type of government could be set up anywhere. No Albus, Muggles don't need free will. They've caused too much trouble with it as it is."

"So you intend to keep them as slaves? How is that any more humane than what Hitler did?"

Grindelwald glared at his old friend. His black eyes were like two chips of obsidian. "I haven't started killing them yet. Honestly, that is what I want to do. Muggles are too dangerous to be allowed to live, but I will try subjugation first."

"And when that fails?"

Grindelwald shrugged. "My method of maintaining control over the Muggles grows stronger every day. Soon, I shall be able to extend my influence outside of England and to the whole world. If a large enough group decides to stand against me, well…" Grindelwald rubbed his hands together as if washing them. "It may be time to clean this world up, don't you think?"

"How are you any different from Voldemort? He wanted to kill the Muggles as well."

"The difference is I'm willing to let them live so long as they abide by my rules. Do not misunderstand me, I do not wish to commit mass genocide, but I will if the situation demands it. Voldemort was a hammer smashing everything in his path. I am a scalpel cutting out the violence and hatred out of this world one country at a time."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak of free will again, but Grindelwald held up a hand.

"What is free will Albus? Some of the Muggles want the government to take control and dictate their lives. After all, isn't that what Socialism is? I'm just taking this to its next logical step. I not only control how they act. I control what they think."

"But that's not living," Dumbledore protested.

"I disagree," Grindelwald said earnestly. "I don't control every little decision. The Muggles just don't want to fight anymore. They want nothing to do with conflict. Look around you Albus, aren't things so much better this way? There are no wars, no arguments, and hardly any disagreements."

"People deserve the right to express their dissatisfaction with their lives."

"This is only the first step. Once I'm sure of my control, it will be time for wizards to come out in the open. Don't you see Albus? This should show you that I'm not a monster. I don't want war I just want peace for our kind."

"But at what cost? What happens when your method of control, whatever that is, fails. You know no magic will last forever."

"You forget how powerful I've become. The magic is sinking into the Muggles blood as we speak. Soon, it will alter their genetic structure so that they become more complacent and obedient. Once that is done, the magic will pass from generation to generation making them all so much easier to deal with."

Dumbledore straightened to his full height. "I don't care what it takes. I will stop you."

Grindelwald merely smiled. "You can try. Face it Albus, I've one this time."

"You haven't one yet. There are those that will resist your rule and I will find them." Dumbledore turned on one foot, vanishing with a crack like a gunshot.

**HPSM**

Harry studied the master vampire thoughtfully. He heard a whoosh as all the vampires reformed standing in ranks before him. "You know," he said conversationally. "My family has been fighting you and we don't even know your name."

"My name is of no importance," the master vampire snarled.

"Oh I think it is. Names are important. Let me guess, you are Varnie, Count Chocula, Barnabas Collins?"

"My name is Lucian," the vampire said. "I was reborn in Rome over two thousand years ago. One of your accursed people cursed me into this state, but I had my revenge. Her blood gave me strength and power unlike anything I've ever experienced."

"And you've spent the past two thousand years killing people and generally being a monster."

"Very good. I am so glad we understand each other. Now, are you ready to die? I promise I'll make it quick. I don't mind killing children, but I don't make them suffer needlessly."

Harry reached out with his power. Ever since he'd awoken, his power had felt different. It was stronger somehow, more controlled. His gift opened like a third eye, ready to observe the world. The first thing he sensed was the orb of souls hovering overhead. Nodding to himself, Harry sent a thought at the souls.

"Go in peace," he whispered. "You are free now. Thank you for protecting my family."

The sphere of golden light dimmed before winking out as if someone had flipped a switch.

"Harry," Morrigan said in shock. "What have you done?"

"I've evened the playing field," Harry said not looking at her. "I will win this fight with honor. He hurt my family. I want him to suffer for that."

Lucian stretched his canines and incisors lengthening into fangs. "I will enjoy this. Your arrogance will be your downfall boy."

"Perhaps, but I believe I will be far more difficult to defeat than you realize."

Lucian dissolved into a humanoid wall of mist and rolled towards Harry. The temperature around him dropped dramatically. He could see his breath steaming on the air.

He dissolved into a shadowy outline of himself and faded from sight. The mist swept through where he'd been, but struck nothing.

Lucian stumbled as he resumed human form. Harry flickered into view behind him and kicked him in the small of his back.

Lucian grunted, feeling two if his vertebrate crack. He flew forwards, smashing face first into a tombstone.

"You will pay for…" he began.

Harry appeared in front of him, delivering a solid uppercut to his chin. Lucian's head snapped back and he smashed into another tombstone. Coughing, Lucian spat out a mouthful of black blood.

"I thought you were a fae or wizard," Lucian said. "Come on, fight me. Show me what a real magic user can do."

"Why would I waste power on you?" Harry asked mildly. "If my Mum were at full strength, she would have crushed you like the cockroach you are. Since she is still getting used to her reconstitution, I'll have to take out the trash."

"So because I'm a vampire I'm a cockroach?"

"Nope, because you are a murdering psychopath you are a cockroach."

"I am what the world has made me."

"Perhaps you are, but the advantages or disadvantages of your life give you no right to harm others."

"Do you think of the cow when you slaughter it? No you do not, you are thinking of the steak you can have later. I am no different. Humans are my food and I cannot help the way I see them."

"That still doesn't give you the right to harm others." Harry flicked his fingers, sending the vampire flying high into the sky."

The vampire's form seemed to ripple. A large bat flew down and Lucian landed lightly on his feet. "You shall have to do better than that."

Harry smiled mysteriously. "I have been."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You'll see," Harry said still smiling.

Lucian lunged at him, his mouth opened wide.

Harry waited until the last possible moment before he flickered out of sight.

Lucian stopped in mid charge and swore. "Stop doing that?" he bellowed. "Come out and fight me like a man you coward."

"I'm not even sure you are a man," Harry's voice came from all around him. "You seem more like a beast and when you're facing a beast, you don't stay in one spot to be bitten."

Silver ropes sprang out of thin air, binding him tight. Lucian screamed as the silver burned his skin.

"How does it feel to be at someone else's Mercy?"

"Will you be talking me to death?"

"NO," Harry said. "I'm just stalling for time."

"Stalling for time?"

"You didn't feel it, but when I used telekinesis on you, I jumpstarted that little curse I placed on you."

Lucian's eyes widened. "Not another one."

"Afraid so," Harry said unapologetically.

All the color drained out of Lucian's face. His dark hair turned snow white and his red eyes turned milky."

"What have you done," he croaked.

"You did say you were cursed," Harry said.

"And?"

"I'm removing the curse. You can thank me later."

"No," Lucian groaned, falling to his knees. "Why?"

"Why not," Harry said. "If you hadn't opened your mouth, I'd have had to go through the laborious task of killing you. I'm sure that would've taken a while, but it seems that not even your vaunted masters protection couldn't keep you safe from the ravages of time."

Lucian's skin was beginning to flake off and turn to ash. "Please," he wheezed. "Have mercy on me."

"Mercy?" Harry snarled his eyes glowing. "Why would I do that?"

Lucian groaned. He was no more than a skeleton only held together by his clothes. "You will…"

Harry never got to hear what would happen to him. Lucian's lower jaw fell off with the soft rustling of someone stepping into a pile of leaves. That seemed to be the cue for the rest of his bones to crumble into dust. All that remained of Lucian was a pile of dirty clothes.

Harry turned to look at the group of vampires that had followed Lucian. His eyes blazed with light. Screams filled the night as all the vampires vanished in a flash of flame. This time, they did not return to fight. Harry sighed in relief. "I couldn't pull that little stunt again."

"Stunt?" Morrigan asked as she straightened up from Ginny.

"I needed a concentrated blast of energy and light. So I drew on my own soul and released the light like a wide spread laser beam.

"You appear to have learned a few new tricks."

Merging with my fae side gave me the knowledge of how to use my power to its fullest extent. I had a little help learning to use my wizard magic as well. I'll never be great shakes at charms or Herbology, but I can hold my own with transmutation."

"Is that how you conjured the ropes?" Hermione asked.

"No, I reached out and found all the silver I could locate and turned it into ropes. The spell will wear off soon."

Harry walked over and stared down at Ginny. "How is she?"

"Stable," Morrigan said. "I would prefer to stay here for a day or two to see what changes the vampire's bite has wrought in her."

Harry glanced at the cottage. "I think that may be best. We need to figure out who is sending vampires to attack us. I don't think it could be Grindelwald. He is in the mortal world and wouldn't have any pull in Otherworld."

Morrigan nodded. "The light and dark courts will have sensed my entry into Otherworld. They will not be pleased to learn that I have returned."

"You never did tell us why you were banished."

"Let's just say I'm the Faerie devil."

"Faerie devil?"

"I started a rebellion for what seemed like good reasons at the time. I failed. I was executed, but my soul refused to pass on, so they locked it outside of time and space."

"What did you start a rebellion for?"

Morrigan shrugged. "I thought we should cut all ties with humanity. The current rulers of the courts dis agreed. It wasn't hard to find followers that felt the same way I did."

"Do you still feel that the fae should cut ties with humanity?"

Morrigan was silent for a long time. "I don't trust humanity," she said haltingly. "I think if they ever learned of the magical world's existence they would try and wipe us out. I don't think they'd find it easy, and a war would be costly on both sides. But…"

"But?" Hermione said.

"My merger with Lily has given me some perspective. I can understand there fear of magic now. Hell, it's not like wizards and witches have done a lot to help humanity. Wizards are guilty of many things. I can no longer tell myself that everything done was justified. The Wizarding world needs a leader. Someone to punish the guilty and that will not be swayed by promises of wealth and power."

"Who did you have in mind?" Hermione asked.

"You when you were ready. You and I have differing views on certain issues, but that is probably because I am a thousand years older than you are. That does not necessarily make me any wiser, but it does explain why our personalities clash. Having said that, I know that you will do what you think is best for the Wizarding world."

"I don't know," Hermione said looking shell shocked.

"You have time," Morrigan said. "I will do it if you will not, but I think a wizard or witch should be the one to begin bridging the gap between magical and mundane."

"We can talk about all this later," Luna said. "Don't you think we need to get Ginny inside? It's kind of cold out here."

Morrigan smiled at the blond. "I placed a warming enchantment on her, but you are probably right. Come on, we need to get something to eat."

Chatting quietly, the three entered the cottage. Soon, a smell of soup and bread filled the small graveyard.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Grindelwald sat up in bed, his head cocked to one side. He listened intently. "I see," he said tiredly. "Well that is unfortunate. I shall deal with them when they return. Thank you for informing me."

Grindelwald lay back down, scowling up at the ceiling. The vampire had failed to kill Morrigan and after he'd bribed that exiled fae to open the gate to Otherworld too. Oh well, you just couldn't find good help these days. His plans would have to change. He could not allow Morrigan to ally herself with the wizards.

He grinned. "Yes, this would be for the best. After all, wizards could be just as violent as muggles couldn't they? He would need a bit more power, but there was enough fools in the world that he could manipulate. "Soon," he whispered. "Soon, this world will be mine."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

Ginny screamed. She writhed on the bed, sweat pouring down her face and soaking through her robes.

"There has to be something you can do,' Hermione said frantically.

Morrigan stared at Ginny intently. Harry stepped up next to her, watching as Ginny moaned in agony.

"Is this normal?"

Morrigan glanced at him. "What?"

"Is it normal for someone bitten by a vampire to be in this much pain?"

"Usually they're dead by this point. Lucian's blood is trying to infect someone that is still alive. As you can see, it's causing some issues."

"So what can we do?" Hermione asked.

"She needs blood, but not blood."

"Huh?" Harry blinked at his Mother. "That makes no sense."

"Okay," Morrigan said. "You know how in magic symbolism is just as important as reality sometimes? Well, this is one of those times. The need for blood is not only physiological, but mystical as well. We need to give her a substitute. Something that can be viewed as blood, but is in no way blood."

"I don't get it," Luna said. "Why don't we just give her some of our blood and be done with it? Wouldn't that stop the transformation?"

"If we give her blood she will die. We will be feeding right into what the virus needs to survive. What we need is something that satisfies the symbolic requirement, but not the physiological need."

"But what could symbolize blood, but not be blood?" Hermione asked.

Morrigan tugged at her hair. "I don't know. I haven't come across this in either of my lives."

Harry ran fingers through his hair. Something in what Morrigan said had stirred something in the back of his mind. "Symbolic. That meant a picture, didn't it? So…"

Harry's eyes widened. "Mum, I think I know what we need."

Morrigan turned to look at him. "What?"

"Where is the closest vineyard?"

"Vineyard?" Morrigan blinked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Look," Harry said. "We need something that symbolizes blood, but is not blood. I think I remember something. Do you remember when you had me read the Bible, Torah, and Corran to give me a knowledge of world religions? There is symbolism in the Bible."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said. "This is no time to have a religious discussion."

"No listen," Harry said excitedly. "Do you remember what Christ said at the last supper when he poured the wine in the cup he said, 'This is my blood which is shed for you all.'"

"So," Luna began.

"So, we all know that the wine didn't become blood, but that it symbolizes blood. That fits the bill. That's what we need to cure her."

"But we don't have time to wait for the grapes to ferment?" Hermione said.

"All we need is grape juice. In the Old Testament, it mentions drinking the pure blood of the grape. I think it fits. It can cure her."

"You want to risk Ginny's life on something written in a book?" Hermione said. "It's not even in a medical text, but something someone wrote in a book a couple thousand years ago?"

"We need symbolism," Harry argued. "This fits the bill. It's as close to blood as we are going to get without letting her bite one of us."

"The only problem is we don't know where a vineyard is," Luna said.

"There is one at the royal courts,' Morrigan said quietly.

"What?" Harry said glancing at her.

"Grapes are a fruit," Morrigan explained. "We like fruit."

"Okay," Luna said looking at Morrigan. "And?"

"I can teleport you to the gates of the court, but you'll have to find your own way back."

"Wait," Hermione said. "You're not coming with us?"

"I can't," Morrigan said. "I have to stay here to keep Ginny stable. Besides, I don't want to leave her alone in case she wakes up. I know Otherworld. It would be best if I didn't go to the courts."

"I can get us back here," Harry said. Since I've been here, I can teleport back here."

Luna looked at Ginny thoughtfully. "Okay, when do we go?"

Morrigan turned to face them, her expression serious. "This is not a takeover. You get in, get what you need, and get out." She touched Harry on the forehead.

Harry gasped and swayed on his feet.

"Harry?" Hermione said softly.

"I'm fine," Harry said. "Just a lot to take in."

"I just downloaded the map of the court into your mind," Morrigan said. "You should be able to find the vineyard with no trouble."

'Thanks," Harry said straightening up.

"Don't be seen," Morrigan said. "If you are, there's no telling what they'll do to you. You look enough like me that they'll know who you are. I don't want them taking out there anger on you."

"But it's been centuries? Decades?" Hermione sputtered. She sighed. "A very long time. Surely they wouldn't hold what you did all those years ago against you?"

"If there's one thing my people are very good at, it's holding a grudge."

"Well that sucks for me," Harry mumbled.

"Indeed," Morrigan said deadpan. "By the way, don't try to use any invisibility spells, they'll sense the power being used and come after you."

"Well what can we do?" Hermione asked.

"Fight dirty and try to blend in."

"I think I'll stay here," Luna said. "I'm not much of a fighter. Besides, I need to know more about what a beast Tamer is."

"Okay," Harry said glancing at Hermione. "It looks like it is just you and me."

"Looks like," Hermione said.

Morrigan walked over to the wall and tapped it three times with her index finger. A section of the wall swung back as if it were on a hinge. Reaching into the hole, Morrigan pulled out two wrapped bundles and laid them on the table.

"You'll need these," she said as she untied the ropes keeping the oiled skins closed. Two swords rolled out onto the table. The handles were leather wrapped wood and the blades were a black metal etched with runes. Morrigan drew two scabbards from the skins and slipped the swords into them. She handed one to Harry and Hermione.

"Don't use these unless you have two. These are weapons only carried by the nobility. If someone sees the blades, there may be questions."

Harry and Hermione nodded. "Okay," Morrigan said taking a deep breath. "Good luck you two and be careful."

Morrigan stepped back and clicked her fingers. Harry and Hermione simply vanished.

"Will they be alright?" Luna asked.

"I hope so," Morrigan said. "I hate sending Harry to get the grapes, but if I step foot anywhere near the palace, I have no doubt several alarms would sound."

 _ ****HPSM****_

Harry stared up at the stone arches high above them. A vale of white light shimmered in the arch, marking the entrance to the fae lands. Looking down at the road in front of them, he saw carriages pulled by horses and oxen rolling towards the palace. The bronze wheels rattled loudly on the stone as they moved.

"This is the court of Otherworld?" Hermione asked.

Harry put a finger to his mouth for silence. "Shh," he said. We can't afford to draw attention to ourselves.

Hermione stared down the road. Although she could see the palace, it was a good ways away from where they were standing. "Couldn't your Mum have gotten us closer?" she whispered.

"I'm reasonably sure the palace has some serious wards on it. If she'd have ported us directly to the gates, I have no doubt it'd set off all sorts of alarms."

"So we walk?" Hermione asked.

"Until we can find a ride, yes." Harry passed a hand over Hermione's head.

Hermione felt power settle over her like a warm blanket. She raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

Harry conjured a mirror and handed it to her. "Take a look," he said.

Looking into the mirror, Hermione saw she now had pale glowing skin and hair the color of grass.

"You'll fit in better now,' Harry said gesturing to the people on the road.

Hermione looked and saw that most of the people had a basic human shape. Some were short and some were tall, but there were distinct differences. Some had strange eye colors like silver and gold. Others had skin the brown of the bark of a tree or the blue of a sunlit sky. Turning back to Harry, Hermione nodded.

"Thanks," she said smiling at him. "Come on, let's get moving."

They started walking down the side of the road, being careful to avoid the carriages. As they walked, Hermione looked for the feral side of the people around her, but they all seemed perfectly normal. She glanced sideways at Harry. "I have a question."

"Hmm?" Harry murmured, not taking his eyes off the road ahead of them.

"Your Mum has referred to herself as fae, and other times as a goddess. What is she?"

"She is in the fae family," Harry said slowly.

"Okay?" Hermione said.

"Think of it like this," Harry said. "Lions and house cats are part of the same family, but they are different types of animals. It is the same with my Mum."

"What do you mean?"

"There are fae that are old. My Mum is part of the first generation of fae. Those fae that were born of the first fae, Danu and Wotan. People have called them the Firstborn or the Old ones. They are stronger and a lot harder to kill than your average fae. There magic, although they don't like it to be called that, is older and far more potent than any modern day magic. If what I've felt from my Mum is any indication, it's wilder, more primal, and far more difficult to control."

"So they're gods?"

"No," Harry said. "As difficult as it is, they can be killed. They are not immortal, just physically ageless."

"Physically ageless?"

"The body may stop aging, but the mind does not. When a fae grows old, they fade. They don't wither."

"Is that why your Mum didn't like them having dealings with humans?"

"Mum is old. Thousands of years old. I know you two have argued over death penalty, imprisonment, etc. What you have to realize is that Mum is from a more brutal time, not necessarily less civilized, but a time that had different laws than we do today."

Hermione listened, not speaking.

"Also,' Harry continued. "Have you considered what life imprisonment for an immortal being would be like? You think it's bad to have someone imprisoned for forty or fifty years for a crime? Imagine if it was two hundred or three hundred years. Most fae would prefer death to time in an iron cell."

"I see," Hermione said quietly.

Harry jumped as a carriage pulled up beside them. "You there," a male voice said from inside the carriage.

Harry turned his head towards the voice. "Are you speaking to me?"

A tall broad shouldered man with long red haired leaned out of the door. In one hand he gripped the handle of an ax. "You look familiar," the man grunted.

"I do?" Harry said.

"Aye," the man said. His accent sounded Scottish, but Harry couldn't be sure.

"Who was your Mum and Da?"

Harry frowned. "I do not see how that has any bearing on our conversation."

"Are ye ashamed of your parents?"

"No sir, but I see no need to tell a stranger about my parentage."

The man hopped down from the carriage and stepped closer to Harry. He leaned over Harry, sniffing deeply. "You smell like her."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"The crow," the man hissed. "I can smell her magic flowing through your veins."

Hermione stepped closer. "Beg pardon sir, but who is the crow?"

The man turned towards Hermione and Harry seized his chance. His hand shot out and he grabbed the man's ax. At the same moment, he jerked his knee up into the man's nuts.

All the air went out of the redheaded fae in a whoosh. Harry swung the ax upward, smashing the blade into the man's skull with a sickening crunch. The man collapsed to the ground, unmoving.

"Is he dead?" Hermione asked.

Kneeling, Harry checked the man's pulse. Despite the wound in the side of his head, and the copious amounts of blood covering his face, his pulse was slow and strong. Harry straightened and slung the man over his shoulder.

"It looks like we have a ride."

Hermione followed him towards the carriage. "Why didn't anyone interfere?"

Harry stepped up into the carriage and laid the man in the long bench seat that ran the length of the carriage. Stepping up to the front of the carriage, he glanced at Hermione."

"I'm not sure, but let's not look a gift horse in the mouth."

Harry looked at the oxen hitched to the carriage as Hermione mulled over his words.

"Is it wise to bring him with us?"

"We can't leave him at the side of the road,' Harry said. "Someone may notice."

"So can you drive this thing?" Hermione asked sitting down in one of the two seats at the front of the carriage.

Harry chuckled uncomfortably. "I was hoping you knew how to drive one of these."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm sure we can figure this out," she said with a sigh. "See, this is why people use cars," she muttered as she and Harry began trying to coax the oxen to begin walking."

**HPSM**

Harry manage to bring the carriage to a bumpy stop outside the golden gates of the palace. He wipe the sweat from his forehead and glanced at an ashen Hermione.

"See? That wasn't so bad."

Hermione's mouth worked and she glared at Harry. "Speak for yourself."

Harry dropped to the ground and turned to help Hermione down. As they approached the gate, Hermione leaned closer to him.

"Golden gates? Seriously?"

"Don't be fooled. "Gold and silver are two metals that readily absorb magic. Silver is only slightly less absorbent than gold. I'd be willing to bet there are some heavy duty wards on the gates.'

"So how do we get in?"

"We'll have to wait."

"Wait?"

"Yes, we can't just walk in."

"Why not?"

"Because we can't open the gates."

Hermione leaned so close their heads were almost touching. "You're the son of the Morrigan. Can't you just magic the gate open?"

"I could, but the royals would sense it. I don't want to enter the palace by the prisons. Besides, we only need to get into the courtyard. The gardens are close to it."

Their conversation was interrupted by a rumbling sound. They both turned to see the golden gates swinging open.

"Go hurry," Harry murmured and they both rushed through the gate just as it closed with a deafening crash.

"Wow," Hermione whistled. "Look at this place."

Large beautiful trees towered over the courtyard. Aspen and alder grew side by side along with oak, rowan, and ash. The wood and leaves of the trees gleamed with health. Looking down at the ground, Harry saw the grass was a vibrant green.

"Yes, my home is quite nice isn't it?" a voice said from behind them.

They both turned to see a tall slim woman standing behind them. Her pale skin glowed faintly. Her long golden hair fell to her waist and her eyes were the color of autumn leaves.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"The woman smiled, revealing teeth the color of bleached bone. "It is good to see you, Grandson."

"Danu?" Harry whispered.

"The very same," the woman said. "It has been so long since I've sensed my daughter's power. I have to say it is good to know she is alright."

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Protecting you," Danu said. "Do you think your glamour would shield you from that little scuffle that got you that carriage? You are good, but not that good."

Harry blushed and looked down at the ground. "I guess I've got a lot to learn," he mumbled.

Danu chuckled. "Aye, but that's alright. You've got plenty of time."

Harry smiled at his Grandmother. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"Why are you here?" Danu asked stepping closer to them.

"We need some grapes," Harry said.

Danu blinked at him. "Do what now?"

"We need some grapes."

"Okay," Danu said slowly. "Can I ask why?"

Harry quickly explained what happened to Ginny and how they hoped grape juice might serve as a symbolic blood requirement."

Danu stroked her chin, staring off into space for several moments. "That might work," she said quietly. A large bunch of grapes the size of apples appeared in her hand. A golden goblet appeared in her other hand. The bunch of grapes lifted into the air and hovered above the goblet.

There was a wet splatting sound as the grapes appeared to crush themselves. Red juice filled the cup to the brim. "Here," she said handing it to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said. He carefully took the cup, being sure not to sill a drop.

Danu smiled at him. "Tell your Mum I said hello." She snapped her fingers and Harry and Hermione were gone.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

"Danu?" asked Morrigan as she took the cup of grape juice from Harry.

"That's who she claimed to be. She kept the fae from noticing us approaching the gates."

"She also made it where no one noticed us stealing a wagon from this fae on the road."

Morrigan walked over to the bed where Ginny lay, and lifting her head, poured the grape juice down her throat.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked.

The only thing we can do," Morrigan said. "We wait."

"She'll be half-turned," a voice said from the doorway.

They all turned to see a tall woman with long brown hair and green eyes standing in the doorway. Her pale skin glowed faintly, and her hair moved slightly in a nonexistent breeze. She smiled at Morrigan. "Hello daughter, it is been a long time."

Morrigan rose shakily and approached the woman. "Mother," she whispered.

Danu's smile widened. "Aye."

"I thought you were sleeping? When I was banished, you hadn't interacted with the world for centuries."

Danu lifted one elegant shoulder in a shrug. "I got bored," she explained. Besides, I sensed a disturbance in the flow of magical energies."

"So, a disturbance in the force?" Luna asked innocently.

Danu smiled at her. "Sure, why not. Anyway, someone in the mortal world is close to attaining godhood."

"What?" Morrigan's eyes widened. "How is that possible?"

Danu gazed at her daughter, one eyebrow raised. "I believe you called them the Deathly Hallows?"

Morrigan winced. "Bloody hell," she moaned.

"I did warn you about creating them and just because you wanted the souls of those three travelers too."

"I was young and immature," Morrigan said.

"Well your immaturity may have created the most powerful dark wizard to exist in a thousand years. Good job with that." Danu's voice was as cold as ice. "I do not want to be enslaved again, so I suggest you fix the issue or I will."

As she spoke, the sky overhead darkened. Thunder rumbled overhead and a breeze blew through the cabin.

"Great," Harry mumbled. "Like we don't have enough to deal with."

Danu chuckled. "You don't know the half of it, Grandson. Your work is far from over."

"What do you mean?"

Danu conjured a clay bowl and filled it with water. "Come," she commanded passing a hand over the water. "Observe."

They all, save for Ginny who was still unconscious, slowly approached the bowl. They gazed into the water and watched in awe as images took shape. Their awe turned to horror as the scene played out before them.

**HPSM**

In the water, they could see a mundane neighborhood. Everything looked normal as cars rolled down the highway and children played in the yards. One and two story homes lined either side of the street. The sky was a forget me not blue and the sun shown down on the world. Birds flew chirping happily overhead and dogs ran down the side of the road.

A lightning bolt arced down from the heavens, reducing a car to a puddle of slag. Birds suddenly swooped down from the sky, growing to enormous sizes as they flew. They seized the children in their claws and carried them high into the sky. Cracks opened up in the earth. Cars, trucks, and people fell into the cracks before the earth slammed shut like a hungry mouth. Houses collapsed into rubble as the foundations underneath them gave way.

The sunny sky darkened and it began to rain. Thunder rumbled overhead and light lit up the empty street below. The earth shook as the asphalt fell beneath the dirt. Within seconds, the neighborhood they'd been watching was gone, leaving nothing but a bare stretch of earth behind.

**HPSM**

Hermione glared at Danu as the image faded. "How could you allow this?"

"I have done nothing," Danu said quietly. "This is an image of what will happen in this world if events remain unaltered."

"What happened?" Morrigan said. "Why did that Neighborhood just vanish?"

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

"Grindelwald has absorbed your Hallows. I assume you know this by now. What I am sure you have not realized, is that Grindelwald has begun consuming souls for power."

"Souls?" Hermione said her eyes wide. "That's…"

"An abomination," Danu finished. "Even at her most rebellious, Morrigan never ate souls."

"So what does this have to do with that vision you showed us?" Luna asked solemnly.

"Dumbledore has not been idle," Danu explained. "He warned Grindelwald that he would create a resistance and he did."

"So that was wizards that did all that?" Morrigan asked.

"No," Danu said. "Look, if you keep interrupting me, we're going to be here for hours. Let me tell you what is happening and explain what the future will be if Grindelwald isn't stopped. Then, if you have any questions, you may ask them."

"Sounds fair," Luna said.

"Thank you," Morrigan said.

She stayed silent for several moments before speaking. "Dumbledore promised a resistance," she began again. "He went to DOSA and they agreed to aid him in the fight against Grindelwald.

However, their resources were severely limited. In desperation, they reached out to Otherworld for help. They knew they could not ask the fae for help, but they also knew that there were other magic-born that had fled to Otherworld such as the Druids and the magi."

A contingent of each agreed to fight. The Druids have magic that is closely related to what the fae wield. It is tied to earth magic. What you saw was Druidic magic at its most potent. Did you notice no children were injured? Only the adults were slain. The Druids had orders from the fae to bring any children to Otherworld."

"But those children just lost their parents," Hermione spluttered.

"The fae do not hold most modern day humans in very high regard. They believe that most have lost their honor. TO that end, they have convinced themselves that humans are unworthy of the gift they have been blessed with, children."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but Morrigan held up her hand. "Hermione, we don't have time for a discussion on the morality of actions that have not even taken place yet. I agree with you that the fae have no right to take children regardless of what they believe, but we must stick to the subject at hand."

"So, the Druids wiped out a neighborhood," Harry said. "What happened next."

"Things escalated," Danu said. "What the fae hadn't counted on was Grindelwald making a deal with the Druids." A slight smirk appeared on Danu's lips. "They really should've seen that coming. After all, the Druids were a brutal lot."

"So that neighborhood they destroyed?"

"Belonged to the resistance," Danu explained. "DOSA realized that the Druids had betrayed them and launched an attack on them with the help of the magi, but the Druids had spent centuries honing their earth magic. Most of the DOSA agents were slaughtered. The magi did manage to defeat the Druids, but they were killed in the process."

"Everything went pair shaped after that. The fae, seeing what the Druids had done, had them all killed and locked down Otherworld until the crisis was over."

"Why didn't you help?" Hermione snapped. "You are the primordial spirit of the earth, the first of the fair folk. How could you allow humanity to suffer like this?"

Danu turned to glare at her. "Her emerald eyes were like two chips of stone. "Understand girl, I am the incarnation of the earth, not of humanity. Grindelwald subjugated the mundane governments with a combination of mind control and promises. Promises, I might add, that he kept. He may be a monster, but I will give him this, he is a monster of his word."

"But people don't want to be controlled," Morrigan pointed out.

"Then it is the people's responsibility to fight back. Grindelwald had a vision and he made it happen. How many people can say the same?"

"How many were sacrificed for his vision?" Hermione growled.

"Thousands, but in the Grand scheme of things, that's not a lot of people. You are falling into the trap that everyone falls into, including the fae. DO you not think the city of Pompeii thought the world was ending when the volcano erupted? Societies rise and societies fall, but the earth continues to spin."

"But Grindelwald enslaved people," Harry said indignantly.

"And?" Danu said. "Name me a culture that didn't have slaves. "Life is a circle. History always repeats itself because whether you are human or fae, people never learn not to repeat the mistakes of the past. People always think they'll do better. They always think that they are smarter, more capable than their ancestors."

"So why tell us this?" Morrigan said. "You obviously don't care, so why tell us what will happen to the world in the future?"

I never said I didn't care. I never said I would not help stop him. I am merely warning you that if you expect people to help you; you will have to show them what Grindelwald is truly capable of. You will have to force people to see what he will do to see his vision become reality."

"But how do we do that?" Hermione asked.

"Create a better resistance," Danu said. "This all happened when you five weren't there. This time, you will be. If you destroy the army he has raised, Grindelwald will become desperate to win."

"We'll have to be careful," Morrigan said. "If he becomes too desperate, he may decide that no world is better than a world he cannot rule."

"Correct," Danu said. "I'll help when I can, but it will be up to you to free those that Grindelwald controls."

"How do we stop him from gaining souls," Luna asked.

"Morrigan can help with that. With her power fully restored, she can send all the ghosts of Europe to their final rest."

"Thank you for the information," Harry said extending a hand.

Danu took his hand and shook it solemnly. She smiled at him and winked. "I'll be seeing you again soon." Without another word, she vanished.

Harry glanced at Morrigan. "What did she mean by that?"

Morrigan shrugged. "Mother is old. Hell, she predates old. Ancient might fit her better. Beings that old have their own ideas of soon."

"But I won't live forever," Harry said. "I'm half human."

Morrigan smiled. "Perhaps, perhaps not. Come on, let's get some food for you four and we can talk."

 _ ****HPSM****_

Grindelwald stared out at the crowd of people before him. All the people were crowded into the tiny tavern in the seediest part of London he could find. He reflected that he could've used a Wizarding tavern, but he did not want to leave these dark wizards in their comfort zone. He had plans and a bunch of pureblood elitists were not part of those plans.

"You all are here because I promised to create a society where Wizards ruled over the Mundane government." The crowd fell silent at his words, waiting to see what he'd say next.

"I intend to keep that promise, but I said nothing about having Pureblood Bigotry in my government."

There was a fair amount of rumbling. Grindelwald saw more than a few angry faces scowling at him. After a few minutes, he held up his hand for silence.

"Peace," he said, his voice filling the room. "I understand your mistrust of the Mundanes. I have felt that way myself, but blaming our newborn wizard brethren is foolish. They are magics gift to keep our race alive."

"You sound like Dumbledore," a scrawny balding man yelled. "Muggle lover," he spat striding up to Grindelwald. "Do you think we will bow down to you? The last time we tried that, the Dark Lord was defeated and all our dreams of ridding the world of the filth died with him."

Grindelwald gestured with his right hand. His four fingers were splayed apart, pointing at the scrawny man before him. "You will make a good snack."

The man barely had time to begin a scream before a shadowy form ripped out of his chest and flew into Grindelwald's open mouth. Light blazed up around him and he felt power fill him to overflowing. Looking down at his arms, he saw veins of white light pulsing just underneath his skin. He raised his hands to the Heavens, laughing maniacally. "And so it begins," he bellowed.

Tentacles of darkness exploded from his hands ripping six more souls from their bodies. As he consumed each soul, the veins of white light pulsed even brighter. He gazed at the horrified crowd, smiling broadly. "Is there anyone else who refuses to follow me?" he asked silkily."

There was silence. Grindelwald chuckled. "Good, now listen, there is much to discuss."

 _ ****HPSM****_

Harry and the others were just finishing their bowls of soup when there was a grown from the bed. They turned to see Ginny sitting up, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep.

Morrigan approached the bed, laying one hand on her forehead. "You were bitten by a vampire," she said gently. "Thanks to your friends and my Mother, we were able to stop your transformation. However, you were still at least partially changed. How do you feel?"

Ginny stood, stretching. "Pretty good, actually," she spun in a circle, her arms held out at her sides. "I feel stronger, both physically and magically."

Morrigan nodded as if she'd expected nothing less. "That is good, but we must return home. Would you like some soup before we leave?"

Ginny's stomach rumbled, causing them all to chuckle. As she ate, they all caught her up with what they'd learned about the future of the world if Grindelwald wasn't stopped.

"SO he'll destroy everything," Ginny said, her eyes wide.

"No, but the war he will bring about will destroy everything," Morrigan explained.

"But how do we stop him if he has all three deathly hallows?" Ginny asked.

Morrigan winced. "I imbued those three objects with an enormous amount of power. I thought that they would never be united. The only one that was benign was the cloak. The stone drove the person using it to madness and the wand could only be won through killing the one who had possession of it. It never occurred to me that those objects would've mellowed over the years."

"You speak as if they are alive," Luna said softly.

"They are in a sense," Morrigan said. Some details were left out of the story, like the fact that my blood was used in the construction of the items. Blood and magic combined create a very powerful artifact."

"And now Grindelwald as all three of them," Hermione said. Her tone was not accusatory, just stating a fact.

"Yes," Morrigan said looking down at the table.

"Will he be Master of death?" Luna asked.

Morrigan snorted. "There are those who's power is more inclined towards death, but they are not avatars of death. There is a horseman of Death, but he shall not be released until the End of times. Generally speaking, death is a concept, a natural force, not a person. No one accept the Creator could master death because it cannot be mastered."

"And I don't suppose he'd come down here and fix the problem," Harry Grumbled.

Morrigan gave him a sharp look. "Careful," she warned. "He allows us to clean up our own messes. Why should he get involved in something that I started?"

"But people died," Hermione said quietly.

"And their deaths are my fault, not his," Morrigan said. "I was an arrogant little fool, full of pride and angry that I'd been thwarted by mortals. Centuries later, my old sin has come back to haunt me."

She stood up. "Come," she said briskly. "Let's get home and see what Grindelwald has been up to." She gestured, and a gateway of black lightning formed in the air. One by one, they all stepped through the gate.

Morrigan was last through and she cast a look back at her home. She could sense that this would probably be her last visit to this place. It saddened her, but this was a reminder of her old life, of how she used to be. Perhaps it was time to let go of the past and look to the future. Smiling to herself, she stepped through the gate, returning to the mortal world and allowing the portal to close behind her with a snap.

Danu stepped out of the shadows as the portal closed. Entering the cottage, she gazed down at the empty soup bowls on the table. She sniffed and snapped her fingers. The bowls were instantly cleaned and put away in the cabinets lining the walls. She looked around the room that had been her daughters home for so long.

"It is time for this place to go I think," she said stepping out into the night. She pointed one finger at the cottage, and it sank into the earth, leaving nothing behind, but a pile of churned up dirt. Another snap of her fingers and the dirt was replaced with short green grass. There was no sign that the cottage had ever been there.

"Just in case her enemies come looking," Danu muttered. She looked up at the sky. "Good luck my daughter," she said. "You will need it to survive what is coming."

With those words, she vanished from the graveyard.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

Harry blinked as they appeared on a street. Cars went speeding by and people walked passed as if they hadn't noticed that five people had appeared out of nowhere.

Harry glanced at his Mother. "Did you hide our arrival?"

Morrigan shook her head. "No, that would've taken even more power than creating the gateway did. I didn't want to drain my reserves completely in case we ran into trouble."

Harry looked around the street. Every person he could see was smiling widely. They all looked as if they'd received the best news in the world. "Um, mum, I think we've passed the wrong sign post."

"What?" Morrigan asked blinking at him.

"I think we've ended up in the twilight zone. Look at everyone. They all look like they've got a good shot of happy gas."

Morrigan stared at the people. She closed her eyes and reached out with her senses. After a few seconds she opened her eyes. "Something is wrong."

"What kind of something?" Ginny asked.

Morrigan shrugged. "I don't know. Something is off, but I can't tell how or why."

"We need to get to DOSA," Hermione said. "The building is warded against shifts in reality."

"It is?" Harry asked. "Who would think to do that?"

Morrigan grabbed his arm and gestured for the others to gather around her. "I'm going to need a nap after this," she muttered. Shadows rose from the ground and engulfed them all.

 _ ****HPSM****_

They rematerialized in Hermione's room. As they all got there Barings, Harry reached out and caught his Mother before she could collapse. "Mum?" he said holding her up. "Are you alright?"

Morrigan straightened slowly. "Yeah," she groaned. "I just don't think I'll be shadow traveling for a while."

Harry nodded conciliatorily. "I really wish we had that connection to Otherworld like the fae that are still allowed in Otherworld have. A near limitless supply of power seems really good right about now."

Morrigan glanced at him sharply, but before they could say anything, the door swung open. Rebecca Granger entered the room. Her eyes were red rimmed and she stared down at the ground. Suddenly noticing the occupants of the room, she raised her head and stared at them all.

"Hermione?" she whispered.

"Mum," Hermione said timidly.

Rebecca became a blur. One moment she was standing in the doorway. The next, she was hugging Hermione like she'd never let her go. ;

"I thought you were gone forever," she sobbed.

Hermione was crying to. "I'm so sorry Mum. I just… My friends were in danger. I couldn't let them get hurt."

"I understand," Rebecca sniffled. She glared at Hermione. "When this is all over You are grounded."

Hermione nodded meekly. Turning to the others, Rebecca blinked at seeing Morrigan."

"Lily?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Morrigan said with a smirk. "And no."

"Right," Rebecca said. "Well even if you are only partially Lily, we have some major problems."

Morrigan nodded soberly. "How long as reality been shifted?"

Rebecca gaped. "How did you…"

"Just because I haven't been here, does not mean I don't know what's going on."

"I think it's best I start from the beginning. Come to my office and I'll try and explain what I can."

 _ ****HPSM****_

"We don't know how he did it," Rebecca began once they were all seated. "He's somehow gotten all of the Mundane governments under his control. All of my agents that were outside the building when the shift occurred are now under his power."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

Rebecca's lips lifted. "He calls himself Lord Grindelwald."

Morrigan snorted. "Of course he does. "I assume he's mind screwed everyone?"

Rebecca shook her head. "It's a lot more subtle than that. He's altered their perceptions to remove all violence, all conflict, and made them accepting of magic."

"But that's not natural," Ginny said.

"No it's not. He's got his own little police force patrolling the streets. You see, there are those that cause conflict even with Grindelwald's alternations. When conflict occurs, Grindelwald's men execute them on the spot."

Everyone's eyes, accept Morrigan's widened. "What about the magical creatures," Harry asked.

Rebecca winced. "He has given the vampires and werewolves free reign with some exceptions."

"And those are?" Morrigan asked.

"The predators are allowed to feed on any human that Grindelwald does not approve of. The blind, the lame, mentally handicap. Anyone that Grindelwald feels would be a hindrance to the world he is creating."

"But their parents wouldn't allow that," Hermione said aghast.

"I told you," Rebecca said wearily. "Grindelwald's alterations have made it where not many cause conflict. The parents simply believe their children are being taken to a facility that will fit their needs."

"That's horrible," Luna whispered.

"It gets worse," Rebecca said. "He ordered them all killed right in front of him so he can absorb their souls. This makes him even more powerful and solidifies his control over the public."

"I didn't think this was Grindelwald's plan," Harry said looking at Morrigan. "I thought he wanted to rule everything, but not like this."

"It's the Hallows," Morrigan said. "The power has gone to his head. I think he's operating under a different philosophy now. Why trust people to follow your rules when you can make them follow your rules?"

"SO how do we stop him?" Rebecca asked looking at Morrigan.

Morrigan leaned back in her chair and finished off the last of her hot chocolate. "I don't know," she said. "He's become far more powerful than I can even imagine." She looked at Rebecca steadily. "Did you know he's been attacking the wards that surround this building?"

Startled, Rebecca looked up at the ceiling. "No," she said. "Can you stop him?"

Morrigan's eyes glowed briefly. "I've recharged the wards, but they won't hold forever. With each soul he absorbs, he grows even stronger. Soon, he'll be able to shatter the wards with one strike."

"You created the Hallows," Hermione said desperately. "Can't you do something?"

"The hallows have evolved from what I ever intended. They are sentient. IF they were in a physical form, I could call them to me, but they are merged with a host now. I can no longer touch them."

"What about his souls," Harry said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What do you mean Harry?" Rebecca said.

"Well the souls are like batteries powering him up to levels he couldn't achieve even with the hallows. If we could somehow release those souls, he wouldn't be able to maintain the changes to the world."

"Easier said than done," Morrigan said. "Do you realize how many times we'd have to kill him to release those souls?"

"Um, a lot?" Harry said.

Morrigan rolled her eyes. "Yes Harry, a lot," she said sarcastically.

Rebecca sighed. "It's late," she said looking out at the star filled night sky beyond her window. "Will the wards hold for tonight?" she asked Morrigan.

Morrigan nodded. "He stopped attacking them once I recharged them. Even if he does attack, at his current power, it'll take him a few days to bring them down."

"Then I suggest we get some sleep," Rebecca said. "Maybe we'll think of something in our dreams. I suggest you all stay here. Your homes aren't protected from Grindelwald's control like this place is."

 _ ****HPSM****_

Dumbledore entered the small warehouse hesitantly. He sighed in relief as the mundane guards didn't seem to notice him. He crept deeper into the warehouse, hoping not to be seen until it was time. The wards of Hogwarts had protected the students from Grindelwald's reality shift, but now they couldn't leave the grounds without falling under Grindelwald's control.

Worse yet, those that fell under Grindelwald's spell were not returned to normal by being returned to the grounds. Dumbledore shuddered. This was not what they'd tried to do a century ago. This was barbaric. He just hoped his plan would work. It had taken time for him to find the correct spell to release the souls from Grindelwald's body, but once he'd discovered what was powering Grindelwald, his search became a lot easier.

He tapped the door in front of him with his wand and heard the click as the locks disengaged. He entered the room and froze. Grindelwald sat behind a large oak desk, smiling at him.

"Hello Albus," he said calmly. "I wondered how long it would take you to show up."

"Gelert," Dumbledore said, clutching his wand tightly. "I suspect you allowed me to get this far?"

Grindelwald nodded. "I became aware of you as soon as you'd entered this place. I knew you'd be coming to try and stop me. Are you jealous Albus? Do you wish it was you at the top of the world?"

"Why would I be jealous of what you've become. You are not the young man I remember. This is not utopia. This is mental enslavement."

Grindelwald shrugged. "You know how fickle people can be. They say they want one thing, but when you give that to them…" He broke off and spread his hands. "They rebel and try to assassinate you. I decided to nip that in the bud. I wanted a peaceful rule after my years in prison. I didn't want to be constantly looking over my shoulder for the next attack."

"And your new ideas have nothing to do with your acquiring of the Deathly Hallows."

"I would be lying if I said the Hallows haven't opened my eyes. They showed me the ways to gain the power I needed. Absorb enough souls and it sets you right on the path. Besides, the dead know many things. This option is better than the destruction that would be if I didn't control everything."

"What do you mean by Path? Path to what?"

"Godhood," Grindelwald said smiling serenely.

"You're no god," Dumbledore said.

"No," Grindelwald agreed. "Not yet." He leaned forward, staring at Dumbledore intently. "Join me Albus," he said earnestly. "It's not too late. We can still have everything we wanted. We can rule the world. You don't have to worry about your old age. I can roll back the clock for you. This is what you've always wanted."

"What I've always wanted? I never wanted slaves."

"Peace," Grindelwald said emphatically. "This is a peaceful world with no conflict between magical and mundane peoples. This is the world we wanted to build. Granted, it's a little different than we'd envisioned, but dreams are so far from reality."

"You have enslaved everyone in the UK and I have no doubt you will want to go farther."

"Of course," Grindelwald said. "The Americans, Russians, and other European nations will not stand idly by. They will need to be brought to heal. Before I do that, I shall need to gain more power."

"What makes you different than Voldemort?" Dumbledore said.

"How many people died during my takeover? I grant you there was some resistance, but only a score or two perished. It was nothing to the death and destruction Tom would've caused."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something, but Grindelwald held up a hand.

"You claim I have enslaved people, but do you see chains? Do you see slave masters with whips? I have removed all violence, all conflict, and even made them aware of magic. Has anyone else managed to bring the Muggle and Magical governments together? I have accomplished our goals. Things are the way they were always meant to be."

"But humans were designed with free will," Dumbledore said.

"And if they were designed, what has that free will given us? They've used their so-called free will to kill, rape, and torture each other for centuries. This is better Albus. Everyone is united under one ruler. The world will soon be at peace."

"But it is your kind of peace."

"exactly," Grindelwald said. "My kind of peace has no conflict, no persecution, and no hatred. How can you dis agree with such a vision?"

"I see there is no dissuading you is there?"

Grindelwald shook his head. "No," he said almost gently. "I'm doing what is best for everyone. AL though I would like to know how you got here without being taken by my magic."

Dumbledore smiled. "I have some tricks that you never saw. I did notice your spell isn't active in this warehouse you call a Headquarters. Why is that?"

"All of the so-called monsters, werewolves, vampires, etc. They are immune to my magic. The fact that they are free to follow their… desires makes them as loyal as anyone could ask for."

"Aren't you afraid they'll turn on you?"

Grindelwald laughed. "Why would they? They've gotten everything they've ever wanted. They are free to prey upon the innocent and I, unlike Tom, do not try and govern their affairs. All that matters to me is that my control remains intact. I have no interest in governing the world or controlling people. All I want is peace. Let the countries govern themselves."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise. "You don't want to control everything. I thought…'

Grindelwald grinned, looking for a moment like the young boy Albus had known all those years ago. "You thought I'd want to rule the world like Alexander the Great. I should've gathered as much from your talk of slaves. No Albus, I just want to maintain this paradise I've created. That will be enough work for me. The only time I intend to step in is when that paradise is threatened."

"But you wanted everyone to know you as Lord Grindelwald."

"Of course," Grindelwald said. "I needed a title that would show everyone that I meant business. Now that you know the truth Albus, what do you say? Will you join me? There is so much I can show you. Think of it. Ariana wouldn't have had to die if we'd just done this all those years ago."

Dumbledore's resolve was wavering. He'd been fighting for so long. Perhaps Gelert was right. Perhaps this was the only way to truly have peace at last.

"I know you've been using the monsters to weed out the disabled and the mentally handicapped. What is your excuse for that?"

"Grindelwald sighed. "It is unfortunate, but they are a drain on all societies. They cannot be allowed to exist. They will simply suck away the societies resources."

"What about my students? Dumbledore asked. "Will they be punished for bringing conflict as well?"

"Children will be children," Grindelwald said. "They will be under the same spell as the rest, but if there is an argument between children, I see no reason to punish them for that."

Grindelwald rose to his feet. "There is one thing you must see." He touched Dumbledore on the forehead with one extended finger.

Dumbledore's eyes flew open wide as visions of death and horror filled his mind. He saw the deaths of thousands in a span of seconds. He jerked back, shuddering as if he'd been doused in cold water.

"That is what will happen if you fight me," Grindelwald said tenderly. "You see, conflict cause chaos. This way is the answer to everything."

Dumbledore nodded shakily, sickened at the images of children being swallowed by the earth. He wanted to fight, but what was the point? He couldn't win. All his life, he'd tried to do what was right over what was easy, but dying would serve no cause. At least if he joined Grindelwald, maybe he could protect his students. Feeling like he was making a deal with the devil, he nodded.

"Where do I sign," he said tiredly.

**HPSM**

"Albus," McGonagall said as Dumbledore entered the Great hall at Hogwarts. "What happened? Is he…"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Call everyone to the hall. I want every student and member of staff here even if they are sick. This won't take long.

McGonagall's lips thinned, but she obeyed. In less than half an hour, all the students had been convened in the Great hall. Dumbledore stood to face them.

"Students," he called, smiling broadly. "I am pleased to tell you that you may return home at the end of this school year. Also, Hogsmede trips are now allowed once again."

When the cheering had died down. Dumbledore drew his wand from his robes. The students could see it was glowing faintly. "Also," He continued. "I'd like to say I'm sorry."

Without another word, he snapped his wand in two. A blinding white light filled the hall.

Dumbledore watched as the students turned and began eating without another word. McGonagall, who was standing at his side, looked at him concerned.

"Albus is something wrong?"

Dumbledore forced his gaze away from the students. "No," he said hoarsely. "Nothing is wrong." He tucked the pieces of his wand away and sat down. He slowly began to fill his plate with food. He couldn't remember the last time he was so hungry.

 _'I guess being a traitor to the students I swore to protect works up an appetite,"_ he reflected as he began to eat.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

Harry woke as a crash echoed through the building. He sat up and looked blearily around the room. "What's going on?"

Ginny was beside him in an instant her eyes glowing crimson in the darkness. "Men are here. They look serious. They've got guns, knives and body armor."

Harry leapt to his feet and hurried towards the door. He hadn't quite reached it when it swung open and Morrigan stood there.

"Mum, what's happening?"

"It looks like someone has sent troops to shut this place down and they don't look like they'll take no for an answer."

"But how have they breached the wards?"

"They haven't, yet."

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked.

"Harry and I are going to try and boost the power of the wards. Hopefully, our combined strength will be enough to make the wards strong enough to keep them out for now."

"But that's only a temporary fix," Ginny said.

"Temporary is all we've got here. We need to hold them off until we come up with something better. As much as I'd like to, I can't justify killing men who are only doing their job. Besides, Grindelwald would probably send more if we did."

"How many DOSA agents are in the building?" Harry asked.

Only about a dozen. The rest are under Grindelwald's control."

"Where's Hermione," Ginny asked suddenly.

Morrigan shook her head. "She's with her Mother. They're trying to coordinate ways of defending the building without killing the agents."

Harry grinned suddenly. "Wait a second, I have an idea. We need them to leave us alone, right?"

Morrigan nodded slowly. "What are you thinking?"

Harry's grin was widening. "I think I need to go have a chat with the nice government agents."

"Are you insane?" Morrigan asked.

"I am your son," Harry said cheerfully. He leaned close and whispered something in her ear. Morrigan listened, frowning the entire time.

"I don't like it," she said when he'd finished.

"But it will work," Harry insisted.

"Or they'll just shoot you. No, if we're going to do this, I think it'd be best if I went with you.

Harry was shaking his head before she'd even finished. "You can't. They'll know something is wrong if you come along. You have a reputation for using the scorched earth policy."

Morrigan scowled. "If you die, I will bring you back and kill you again, got it?"

Harry hugged her. "I love you to Mum."

 _ ****HPSM****_

Harry stepped out of the doors of the building and immediately felt Grindelwald's magic trying to worm its way into his mind. Concentrating, he reinforced his shields and continued walking.

"Hello," he said to the men standing a few feet from him. "We weren't expecting any packages today."

The men stared.

"We weren't expecting pizza either."

"We're not delivery boys you little twerp," one of the men said stepping forward. His rifle aimed at Harry's chest.

Harry sighed. "I know. I was just trying to lighten the mood a little. Anyway, why are government agents storming a facility that only the queen and the prime minister have jurisdiction over?"

"The Prime Minister feels, and the queen agrees, that it's time for this branch of the government to be shut down. Our society no longer needs departments like this to protect the public, not when magic is known and our society is being guarded by Lord Grindelwald."

"But I thought he didn't allow any conflict in his society?"

He has sanctioned this, but only if it is necessary," the man said. "All you have to do is step outside and lower any shields that protect your mind. Things will be so much clearer if you do."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think that's going to work."

"You say that like you have a choice," the man said.

"There is always a choice no matter what the situation. Sometimes none of your choices are good, but there is always a choice."

The man lifted his gun. "I won't shoot to kill," he said almost gently, "but I can't allow you to stand in our way. I'm begging you now. I have a kid about your age. All I'm asking is that you go back in, and tell your people to come out."

"They're not my people," Harry said. "I'm just the messenger boy. Just out of curiosity, what happens if we don't comply with your demands?"

The man stiffened. "Then we will have to do what is necessary to stop you. Conflict must be stamped out, at all cost."

"Unless sanctioned by Grindelwald?" Harry asked.

"That is correct. Grindelwald realizes that there will always be those that fight against governmental control. He doesn't like it, but acknowledges that they will need to be stamped out for the good of society."

"Lots of things have been said to be done for the good of society, but were they the right thing? That is always something for future generations to decide. What will future generations say about you I wonder?"

The man lifted his gun. "Enough talk," he said gruffly. "Are you going to comply or not?"

Harry stared at the man, still smiling. "What if your gun was empty?"

The man blinked. "What?"

"What if all of you forgot to load your guns?" Harry said. "The chance is small, but it is there."

"What are you babbling about?"

"The fae are masters of probability," Harry explained. It is the minor gift we all have to one extent or another. We can manipulate the smallest chance and make it reality. So, even though the chance of you forgetting to load your guns is small, it still exists."

The man pointed his gun at the sky and pulled the trigger. His face fell as there was nothing but a click."

The men behind him all followed his example. Cries of dismay echoed around the car park as their guns didn't fire. Harry raised his right hand. Tell your boss the answer is no." With a snap of his fingers, the men vanished, leaving their clothes and weapons behind.

Harry smirked to himself. "Oops," he murmured.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Grindelwald frowned at the man before him. "You are sure? He just teleported them away?"

The soldier scowled. "Without clothes. He embarrassed my men and he did it with just a snap of his fingers."

Grindelwald had to restrain a smile. It appeared the Potter boy had a bit of his Father's sense of humor. He would have to deal with the boy if for no other reason than to show these men that he cared. "Thank you captain," he said bowing slightly. "I will deal with it. Fortunately for us, I have ways of dealing with upstarts like the Potter boy. He'll regret not coming with you."

The captain of the soldiers nodded stiffly and turned to leave. "Oh, and captain?" Grindelwald called.

The soldier stopped.

"Pass on the word that I don't want to be disturbed the rest of the evening."

The soldier nodded and left.

Grindelwald nodded to himself. He motioned to a figure standing in the corner. "You were listening?"

The figure stepped forward, a long razor gleaming in his right hand. He pushed back his hood to reveal a pale narrow face. His thin grey lips pulled back in a smile. "Yes," he whispered. "I heard everything."

"Can you deal with the boy?"

The man's soft rasping voice was like a knife being drawn across a stone. "I can, but it is going to be… messy. My kills were always messy. Shocked the Victorians I did, all those years ago."

"And you were cursed for it," Grindelwald said icily.

"Cursed," the man whispered. "No, I was blessed. I am immortal. I walk in the darkness of the world, dispensing justice where no one else will. I am the scythe separating all the chaff from the wheat."

"So you do the work of God?"

"God," the man said stepping closer to Grindelwald. "No boy, I do my own work for my own reasons. I have no interest in God or his laws. I don't think he necessarily disapproves of me. After all, I have been doing this for a hundred years and more. He hasn't stopped me yet."

Grindelwald shuddered. He liked trying to get into the minds of those that worked for him, but he would enjoy sending this particular psychopath after the Potter boy. It was a win for him no matter who killed the other."

"You are sure you can stop the Potter boy?"

"No weapon made of metal, stone, or wood can harm me. I am immune to the kiss of fire, the caress of water, the weight of the earth, and the absents of air. There is nothing the boy can do to slay me." His lips twitched in that ghost of a smile again. "Believe me, it has been tried."

"Go, but don't torture the boy. Make it quick."

The man nodded and was gone. Grindelwald stared at the spot where he'd stood, frowning hard. This was how empires fell. Men like him allowing psychos to live because they had their uses. If that… person returned, he would have to deal with him personally. If he wanted a society free of conflict, it would not do to leave Jack the Ripper alive.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Morrigan sat in Rebecca's office staring at the papers in front of her. She was trying to find a way to improve the Ward scheme to better protect this place, but with no luck. In order to improve the wards, she would have to tear them down and build new ones.

She leaned back in her chair and glanced up at the clock. It was after midnight and she hadn't slept since they'd returned to the world of man. She tried to get back to work reading the ward scheme. All the symbols and letters were running together.

"Mum," Harry said as he entered the office.

Morrigan smiled turning to face her son. "Hello Love, I thought you'd be asleep by now."

Harry shrugged and drew out a chair, sitting down across from her. "I was Restless, I guess. I couldn't help thinking of those men that showed up here wanting to take us to Grindelwald. He's going to send more people. We can't stay here forever."

"I know, but we can't go running off without thinking either. We need time to plan. We need a way to keep the government from interfering." I just got returned to a corporeal form and I really don't want to continue senseless slaughter like I did back in the old days."

Harry winced. "Yeah, that probably wouldn't be very helpful." He glanced at the papers on the desk. "Any luck altering the wards?"

"No," Morrigan said frowning. "There is no way to alter the existing wards. In order to create stronger wards, I'd have to take the existing ones down and put new ones up. I can't do that without the mortals here becoming Grindelwald's puppets.

"Well, that is a bust. So now what do we do?"

"We come up with another plan. I'm thinking of Hogwarts. Those wards are pretty much impenetrable. If we can make contact with Dumbledore, we can get everyone in the building to Hogwarts. We'd be safe there."

"Do you want to go or do you want me to?"

"I'll go," Morrigan said. "I can get in and out without being noticed if something is wrong."

"You mean if Dumbledore has sided with Grindelwald?"

"Exactly," Morrigan said solemnly.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Try and hold down the fort here. Keep everyone inside the building by any means. I shall return soon."

"Wait," Harry said holding up a hand. "I think you should wait until morning."

"Why?" Morrigan asked.

"Because you haven't slept. You are exhausted."

Morrigan sighed. "You're right. I need to be ready, just in case Dumbledore has switched sides."

Harry smiled. "Good. We know that Grindelwald has the Elder wand. We need to be very careful when dealing with Dumbledore now. He may be a little more paranoid now that he's back to using a normal wand.

"Even without the Elder wand, Dumbledore is an extremely powerful wizard. If anyone would know what I am, it'd be him."

"Can he bind you?" Harry asked.

"No, I have taken precautions since my reconstitution. No one can bind me to their will again."

"Good," Harry said. "Are you sure I shouldn't go deal with Dumbledore?"

"Yes," Morrigan said firmly. "Dumbledore may be old, but he still has years of experience on you. You've done well so far, but don't get over confident."

Harry nodded soberly. "I'll let you handle the old fossil then. "When will you leave?"

"First thing in the morning," Morrigan said. "I really hope Dumbledore is still on our side. If he's joined Grindelwald, it's going to be that much harder to take him down."

After that, conversation turned to more trivial matters. Morrigan finally got around to asking Harry how he felt about her merger with Lily.

"You are still the same person," Harry had said. "You just have some added memories and abilities."

"When all of this is over, I'd like to sit down and talk with you," Morrigan said. "Maybe we could go traveling together."

"I'd like that," Harry said.

Morrigan smiled at him. "Good, it's a date."

The two left the office around two in the morning. There plans weren't perfect, but at least they had an idea for the future. For now, all they wanted was a good night's sleep.

**HPSM**

Harry blinked as the fog filled the room. Was he dreaming? He could feel the bed underneath him and the blankets covering him, but he could see nothing. He strained his ears, listening for any sound that would give him an indication where his enemy was.

There was no doubt he was under attack. After all, why would his room be filling with fog if he wasn't, but who was attacking him? He concentrated, listening for a rustle of clothes, the rasp of breathing, anything that would let him know where his enemy was.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a gleam of metal. He jerked back as a long thin blade slashed down towards his eyes. He rolled out of bed, landing in a crouch, staring at the door.

"Son of Death," a voice whispered. "It is so good to finally meet a kindred spirit."

"Who are you?" Harry demanded.

"I am the razor that cuts the infection out of this new society. I admit it is not near as fun as it once was, but we can't have everything in life."

"That tells me absolutely nothing," Harry snapped.

The laugh that came out of the fog sounded like an ax striking a tree repeatedly. There was madness in that laugh. A bone deep insanity with no chance of recovery.

"I have been instructed to make your death quick. Although that is not my preference, I will abide by my master's wishes."

The blade flicked out. Harry felt a burning pain across his right arm. Looking down, he saw a gash running from the crook of his elbow to his wrist. Blood ran down his arm and dripped off his fingers, forming a crimson pool on the floor.

"There is nothing like the kiss of steel," the voice said. "The knife is such a demanding mistress. She wants blood and blood she will have. I never could deny her. That is why those women in white chapel had to die so long ago."

"You killed innocent women," Harry growled.

"Innocent," the voice said. The air filled with that short sharp laugh again. "They were whores. They were far from the innocent little lambs you are picturing."

"I know who you are," Harry said. "You are Jack the Ripper."

"Very good," Jack said. "You did learn my name. I am so proud, but that won't help you."

"Oh contraire," Harry said. "I think it will help me. I know who you are, and I remember the old stories about your murders. London has never forgotten you. You committed your murders in the darkness like the coward you are, so let's see what happens when I fill this room with light."

Harry thrust his hand into the air. Light blazed down from up above, bathing the room in a golden glow. The light pushed back the shadows, but they did not dissipate. The shadows clung to the edges of the room like gum clinging to a cloth.

"DO you really think that hasn't been tried," Jack said. "I am the god of knives, the prince of Death. I am the darkness in the world. It does not impower me. I am the personification of every man that has ever killed with a knife."

Harry was smiling. "Oh, I know you think so highly of yourself, but that little lightshow did show me where you are for just a second and that was all I needed." He held up a razor with a bone handle and a long thin blade.

Jack smiled as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He stepped into the light, revealing himself for the first time. He looked surprisingly ordinary. He was a tall thin man with brown hair and brown eyes. You would've passed him on the street and not given him a second glance.

"I never thought anyone would be fast enough to steal one of my knives. That blade was forged from the remains of my first victim. It has served me so well this past century. "You have stolen my blade, but do you have the courage to free me from my curse?"

Harry took a step forward, raising the knife. "I guess we are about to find out. The blade flashed. A fountain of blood exploded from Jack's throat, far more than should've come from such a small wound. Jack fell to his knees, not even trying to staunch the flow.

"The blood of my victims," he whispered. "There is so much of it, more than I ever thought there would be." His eyes closed and he fell face down in the spreading pool of blood.

Before Harry could say anything, before he could even move, the body was gone along with the blood. Looking down at his hand, he saw the razor was gone as well. The pain in his arm had vanished. Looking down at his arm, he saw no wound. There wasn't even a sign the wound had ever been there.

Looking at the window, he watched as the sun rose. He wondered if the rising sun had aided in the defeat of Jack. It didn't matter. Jack was dead and DOSA was safe for now."

 _ ****HPSM****_

Morrigan knew something was wrong as soon as she'd appeared in Hogwarts. An alien magic had spread throughout the school, saturating everything. She started to take a step, but a circle of golden light sprang up around her.

"Hello Morrigan," Dumbledore said as he entered his office. "I've been expecting you."

A/N

Sorry this is so late. The passed few weeks have been rough.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

Morrigan stood in a circle of blazing light, staring at Dumbledore. She arched one eyebrow, her lips twitching upward in the barest hint of a smile.

"I must say this is a warm welcome. Mind telling me why I'm in this circle?"

"My partner has instructed me to hold you here," Dumbledore said tonelessly. He didn't look at her, staring down at the papers on his desk as if they were the most interesting thing in the world."

"Partner," Morrigan said as if tasting the word. Her lips puckered as if she'd bitten into a lemon. "You mean Grindelwald?"

Dumbledore nodded. "We should never have tried to stand against him. He's won."

Morrigan's heart was racing. She Surreptitiously pushed against the circle holding her. She found no weakness. The circle was an impenetrable wall, holding her in place. She had to stay calm. DOSA needed to know what was happening here. They needed to know Dumbledore had switched sides.

"What happened to doing what was right over what was easy?"

"That only applies when we have a chance for victory," Dumbledore said softly. "Grindelwald controls the entire country, both magical and mundane. The resistance is a drop in the ocean against him. Tell me, what would standing against him get us? The country is at peace now. True, it is not the method I would've chosen, but it is the only one that will work."

"And this had nothing to do with the fact that you… had a relationship with Grindelwald?"

"I'm tired Morrigan," Dumbledore said. "Tired of fighting for a cause that only I and a few others believe in. The world does not want equality and freedom. The world wants a leader and Grindelwald will give them that. They will have a leader that will give them what they've always wanted, peace."

"You used to champion free will," Morrigan said gently.

"And how much did I really accomplish? Sure, I had respect and positions of power, but I was never able to effect true change. People never truly listened, not the people that mattered. DO you know how exhausting it is to fight for something for decades, only to see no progress? So, I got tired. I'm not fighting anymore. I'm going to side with Grindelwald because at least then I can finally get some rest."

Morrigan's expression had turned cold. When she spoke, her voice was no longer gentle. It was as hard and unyielding as steel."

"I'm tired," she mimicked cruelly. "That is your big excuse is it? You think you've had it, hard do you? Try watching everything you know, and love get torn to pieces. Try watching every value you've ever held get tossed aside and forgotten. Try being cast out by your own people because they don't believe the same way you do. Then you can talk to me about being tired, but unlike you, I won't give up. The wizards may not be my people, but they are magical creatures and I will not see them harmed."

"Very passionate speech," Dumbledore said quietly. "But the mundane and magical governments can never co-exist together. The magical people must rule for the good of all. If we do not, then the Muggles will kill all of us and destroy the planet."

"I may not trust the mortals, but we can't subjugate them. Even if Grindelwald's plan succeeds, no magic can last forever."

"Grindelwald's magic is woven into the bloodline. It will pass from generation to generation, growing stronger and sinking deeper roots with the passage of time."

Morrigan winced. "Listen to yourself, you have become Grindelwald's mouthpiece. Is this what you want? There is still time to turn this around. Please Albus, we can stop all this madness. I just need you to let me out of here."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm sorry Morrigan. I truly am, but this is the only way."

Morrigan threw all caution to the wind. With a grunt, she through all her power against the circle binding her. The magic flared, becoming a visible dome of blue light for a split second before vanishing again.

Morrigan fell back against the circle, panting. Sweat ran down her face and her legs trembled. She reached out with her mind, calling to the restless dead for more power, but there was no response.

"The circle keeps all of your power contained," Dumbledore said watching her sadly. "The circle draws it's power from the wards of Hogwarts. As powerful as you are, you can't overcome a thousand years of accumulated magic."

"I may not be able to destroy it," Morrigan panted, "But I think I can shift it." Her eyes turned white and blazed fiercely. Her power beat on the air like invisible wings. Figures began filling the room.

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he realized they were ghosts. The ghosts hovered around the edges of the circle, held at bay by the magic. Dumbledore watched as the circle was driven back to the walls of the office. There, it stopped.

Morrigan collapsed, completely drained of strength. She looked up at Dumbledore, smiling weakly. "Told you I could shift it," she said before her eyes closed and she slumped to the floor, unconscious."

Dumbledore looked down at her, frowning. What had been the purpose of all that? She had exhausted herself, used all her power, but for what? What lesson was he supposed to learn from that?"

"Rest easy," Dumbledore said quietly. "Grindelwald will be here soon." Sitting down behind his desk, Dumbledore watched Morrigan sleep. He would do what he could for her. No matter what happened, he would not allow Morrigan to die. She had her flaws, but she was like him in certain ways. She had the courage and will to fight for what she perceived as right, rather than what was easy. Unlike him, Dumbledore knew she would never give up. She would continue to fight until she was dead and all because she believed in what she fought for."

He sighed. It was going to be a long night.

**HPSM**

Morrigan woke with a jerk. She winced as the chains clanged loudly against the stone wall behind her. Looking down, she saw her arms and legs were wrapped in black iron chains. She snorted. She could get out of this, given enough time, but would she have that time?

"Oh good, you are awake," Grindelwald said stepping into her line of sight.

"Damn, you're not dead," Morrigan snapped back.

Grindelwald's lips twitched. "Such a passionate soul. If I had any sexual desire left in me, I might like to take you for a ride." He cocked his head, looking at her through narrowed eyes. "Somehow, I think that might be detrimental to my health, don't you?"

"I don't think it would be detrimental to your health; I know it would."

"Well at least we are in agreement on that," Grindelwald said jovially. He rubbed his hands together. "Now then, let us see if we can't agree on the course of the mortals, shall we?"

"You are no longer human, and I have been restored to my rightful self. We have no say in how the mortals run their lives. My only desire is to protect the magical mortals."

"As is mine," Grindelwald said. "We may have our differences, but can't we agree that a world under my control is far more peaceful than a world where people have their free will?"

"Humans were designed to have free will," Morrigan said angrily.

"Whether it was design or evolution, can we not agree that it was a mistake? Look at what they've done to this beautiful planet. A few centuries ago there were forest stretching for miles. Now look, the mundane people's have cut them down in the name of progress. This planet is overflowing with people now. There needs to be someone in control and someone that can cull the undesirables out of society."

"But who makes that decision? You? What gives you the right to play God?"

Grindelwald spread his hands. "We are all made in the image of God, are we not? Isn't that what the Bible says? Why shouldn't we strive for what we lost?"

"You're mad," Morrigan said. "Look at what you have done. You are eating souls. How can you justify your actions?"

"I do what I do for the betterment of the world. It doesn't matter what you do, but why you do it?"

"So that justifies murder and the subjugation of the innocent?"

Grindelwald sighed. "We are not going to agree, are we? Such a shame, you were so easy to talk to before your conscience started rearing its head. "Oh well, I still have uses for you."

Morrigan could feel the iron binding her weakening as she used her power to chip away at the metal. "What sort of uses?" she said suspiciously.

Grindelwald drew out a silver needle attached to a syringe. "Well," he said cheerfully. "It has occurred to me that I need more power. I need something that will give me better control over the power I have obtained." He stepped closer to her, raising the needle. "This won't hurt, much."

Morrigan struggled but was unable to prevent the needle from sinking deep into her arm. She stiffened as blood was drawn from her, and with it, some of her power. She slumped in the chains too weak to fight. She watched as Grindelwald injected her blood into his own arm.

"Oh yes," he whispered, his eyes glowing like two blue suns. "That hit the spot." Whips of fire cracked the air around him and he smiled. "I think I'll have to keep you around for a while." Turning, he left the room without another word.

Morrigan watched him go through half closed eyes. She had to get out of here, before it was too late. Her blood would give Grindelwald a power boost, but it also would make him addicted to that power. She had to move before he took too much of her strength. With a grunt, she threw her power against the chains, chipping away at the metal so fast shavings of iron flew through the air."

**HPSM**

Luna woke with a gasp and sat bolt upright in her bed. "Oh no," she whispered. She leapt from the bed and hurried out of the room. She had to tell someone before the dream faded. She hammered on Harry's door as hard as she could. "Harry," she screamed. "Harry something is wrong."

Harry opened his door looking as if he hadn't slept at all. "Luna? What's happened?"

"It's Morrigan," Luna said. "Dumbledore has given her to Grindelwald."

Harry gestured at her to come in. Luna stepped inside and Harry shut the door behind her. "What happened?" he said.

"You believe me?" Luna said her eyes wide.

"You are a Beast tamer. That is a fae ability. Another fae ability is precognition. Judging by your reaction, I assume this isn't the first time this has happened?"

Luna shook her head. "Sometimes, I see things before they happen. Sometimes, I see what has already happened. Unfortunately, Morrigan has already been captured."

"Postcognition," Harry muttered.

Luna ignored him, continuing to speak. "Morrigan went to see Dumbledore. She wanted to move everyone to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded. "I know. She told me the stronger wards had a better chance of holding up against Grindelwald's assault."

"Anyway, Dumbledore trapped her in a circle and gave her to Grindelwald. Grindelwald tried to convert her, but when that failed, he took some of her blood and injected it into himself."

"Fantastic," Harry grumbled. "Now he's going to be even stronger. Come on, we need to go to Rebecca. Hopefully, she knows a way to find Grindelwald. I don't suppose you know where his fortress is?"

Luna shook her head. "No, I only saw the room where Morrigan was being held captive."

"Then I guess we'll have to find her the hard way. Let's hope Rebecca has some leads. Otherwise, things are going to get messy."

**HPSM**

"I'm sorry, but we don't have the manpower or the equipment to mount a rescue mission," Rebecca said solemnly.

"But Grindelwald has my Mother," Harry said angrily. "We can't just leave her there."

"Morrigan knew the risks of leaving the building and she chose to go talk to Dumbledore. She will be remembered for her courage and her dedication to doing what was right."

"She's not dead yet," Harry said. "I can't just leave her there."

"Would your Mother really want this?"

"Probably not, but I'm going to find her."

Rebecca stared at Harry; her expression distant. "You are of course allowed to do whatever you wish. I am not your parent and I can't stop you. However, you will not be dragging my daughter into danger is that understood?"

"I understand," Harry said. He turned and left the office, slamming the door behind him.

Back in his room, he drew the sword Morrigan had given him out of its scabbard and looked at the black iron blade. He tried to gain some understanding from the runes etched into the metal, but with no success. If only he understood the language of the fae. He needed to know what the sword could do.

"That blade can cut through any ward," Danu said appearing beside him.

"Any ward?"

"Any ward, even the vaunted wards of Hogwarts."

"Will I need it to get in?"

"Yes, Dumbledore understands someone will be on their way to see what happened to Morrigan. You will need to be ready to do some unpleasant things if you want answers."

Harry stared down at the sword in front of him. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

Danu placed a hand on his shoulder. "No one sane enjoys causing anyone pain my son. I am not suggesting you torture him either physically or mentally, but you are going to have to do something to learn Morrigan's location."

"Don't you know where he is?"

"I am afraid not. Grindelwald has found a way to shield himself from me." She frowned slightly. "I would've thought that was impossible, but he is on the cusp of obtaining godhood."

"How can I win against a demigod?"

"Through dirty tricks and blatant cheating," Danu said with a grin. "Now then, I don't want you distracted any more than necessary, so I am going to give you some shields that will protect you from Grindelwald's influence once you leave the building."

Danu placed a hand on his forehead. Harry felt a pressure inside his head as if something inside his skull was trying to get out. The pressure slowly faded, leaving him feeling normal again.

"Thank you," Harry said hugging his Grandmother.

"Be safe," Danu said kissing his forehead. "I don't want to bury anymore of my children."

Nodding to her, Harry strapped the sword to his back and stepped into the shadows.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Harry reappeared outside the wrought iron gates of Hogwarts. Drawing his sword, he cut at the air directly in front of the gates.

There was a ripping sound, as if someone had torn heavy paper away from a wall. A shower of blue and white sparks drifted to the ground. Harry struck again. There was a sound like a church bell ringing and the wrought iron gates swung open before him.

Harry stepped inside and made his way up the path. A large man nearly twice the height of a man and nearly four times as wide stepped in front of him.

"What do ya want here?" he growled; his large trash can size hands balled into fists. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to the students o this school."

"Be at ease giant," Harry said quietly. "I have no quarrel with any of the students here. My desire is to take care of business I have with your Headmaster."

"No," the man said stepping closer. "Albus Dumbledore is a great man. I won't let ye hurt him."

"That is up to Dumbledore. If he tells me where my Mother is, then no one need get hurt." He tilted his head, staring at the giant man. "Why aren't you infected?"

"Infected?" What are you talking about?"

"Everyone in this country is under Grindelwald's control. They call him Lord Grindelwald. If any conflict is perpetrated, the offender is erased."

The giant man stared at Harry as if he'd grown a second set of arms. "What are ye talkin' about? "Everything may be goin' to hell outside the school, but Dumbledore keeps this place safe."

"Harry shook his head. He could feel the wards repairing themselves behind him. He needed to hurry before the hole he'd made grew shut entirely. "Please, I don't have time to explain, but you have to trust me. "Everyone in this school is in real danger of losing their free will."

The man shook his head stubbornly. "Dumbledore's been good ter me," he said. "I can't let any harm come to him. It's the least I can do for him after all he's done for me."

Harry began drawing on the well of power inside of him, readying himself for the fight ahead. This would be all down to strength and speed. Magic, either fae or wizard, would be ineffective against someone with giant blood flowing through their veins.

The giant, obviously sensing something, took a defensive stance.

"That will do," a voice said from behind them.

They both turned to see a tall man with auburn hair and piercing blue eyes standing in front of them. In his right hand he held a staff nearly as tall as he was. Blue flames flickered around the staff and a fist sized emerald was cradled in the top of the staff. The emerald blazed like a small sun. It was so bright; Harry couldn't look directly at it.

"Professor Dumbledore," the man said shocked. "What happened to you? You look at least fifty years younger."

Dumbledore smiled at the giant his blue eyes twinkling. "That is not important right now. Suffice it to say that Harry and I have things to discuss in my office."

The giant nodded his head uncertainly. "If you're sure," he said.

"I am," Dumbledore said soothingly. He turned to Harry. "Come along," he said no longer smiling. "I know why you're here."

Harry followed him up to the castle. As they entered, he winced to see the students laughing and playing in the lake. As far as he could see, there was no arguing, no fighting, not even the mildest of disagreements.

"Isn't this great," Dumbledore said not looking back. "Look how peaceful everything is. Why would you not want these children growing up in a world where there is no violence and no suffering?"

Harry didn't answer. He merely stared at Dumbledore's back. This was not going to be as easy as he'd thought.

As they approached the doors to the castle, Dumbledore faced him, his expression sad. "You are aware your Mother is dead, aren't you?"

Harry shook his head. "Nice try," he said calmly. "Now tell me where she is, or we are going to have… issues."

Dumbledore took a step forward. The tip of his staff glowed faintly. "Do tell? You are a child. What are you going to do to me? If you kill me, you'll never find your Mum."

A/n Here is the latest chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know if you see any mistakes. I'm not real sure how the spell check went and it is after midnight here.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

Harry looked at the rejuvenated wizard. "I don't want to fight you, but I will if it means saving my Mother."

"And how do you know that she didn't side with Grindelwald? She worked with him before you know?"

Shadows twisted and writhed around Harry. Disturbing shapes appeared in the shadows, but they vanished before they became clearly visible. "Mum wouldn't betray us. She has enough honor to fight for what is right."

"You mean fight for a lost cause? We can't win Harry. If we fight, many people will die."

"And if we do nothing, then we all will be mind controlled and everyone will die."

"Stop being over dramatic, boy. The society will survive. It will just change, like all societies do."

"That may be so, but I cannot allow Grindelwald to get away with bending the world to his will."

Dumbledore took a step forward, raising his staff. "And I can't allow you to get to Grindelwald."

Harry was surrounded in shadows. Sparks of flame flickered around his fingers. Let's see what you can really do old man."

Dumbledore became a blur. His staff flew up and a large ram appeared out of thin air. The beast charged at Harry, it horns pointed for his heart.

Harry flickered and was gone, reappearing a few feet to Dumbledore's right. The ram vanished and was replaced by a flock of crows. The crows dove at Dumbledore, their talons and beaks heading right at his eyes."

Dumbledore swirled his staff in a circle, a silver shield sprang up between Dumbledore and the flock of crows.

The crows smashed into the shield, bursting into flame on impact.

"Are we done warming up?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry grinned. "Suppose so." Lightning flew from his fingers, blasting Dumbledore off his feet.

Dumbledore struck the stone wall behind him and slid down to his feet. He shook his head, the silver shield flickering as his concentration wavered.

"Not bad," Dumbledore slurred. His staff rose and a long iron spike flew from the end.

Harry leapt backward, the iron spike scraping along his face as he moved.

Harry touched the blood running down his face. "First blood to you," he said nodding at Dumbledore.

"I do not enjoy this violence," Dumbledore said. Surrender, and we can begin building a better world."

Harry shook his head. "Even if it takes all of the blood in my body, I will stop you."

"Overdramatic child," Dumbledore sighed. Fire leapt from his staff twisting into the shape of a serpent.

"Fiend fire," Harry said leaping out of the way of the flaming serpent.

The serpent whirled and snapped its jaws. Sparks of flame landed on Harry's arm.

Harry hissed and snapped one hand forward. A large crow of ice slammed into the serpent. There was a hissing sound and a wall of steam obscured his view.

As the steam cleared, Harry glared at Dumbledore. Fiend fire?"

"Needs must when the devil drives. You are hard to kill. I will not risk you escaping from me."

"At least take me out to dinner before you get all obsessive. I always knew those rumors about you and Grindelwald were true. SO, which one of you was the bottom?"

Dumbledore growled and a line of knives flew towards Harry.

Harry dodged, grinning at the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "Did he reject you? That must've hurt and after all you gave up being with him. I mean, your sister died."

Lightning fell from the sky, knocking Harry off his feet. He struck the ground hard enough to knock the breath out of him and lay there, staring up at the sky."

He sat up, wincing as pain shot through his ribs. "I think I struck a nerve," he coughed and spat out blood. "Since I've started, let me ask you something else. Would your sister be happy in this world? What if Grindelwald wanted to kill her because she was a danger to society? Would you allow that to happen?"

"I would never let him harm my family," Dumbledore snarled.

"Yet you allow him to mind screw the families of others."

Dumbledore whirled his staff over his head, flames and lightning roiled overhead, as if hell were having a storm and had rejected such inconvenient weather.

"I am sorry," Dumbledore said sadly, "but this is for the greater good."

Harry flickered and appeared right in front of him. "So is this," he said driving his hand into Dumbledore's chest. Light flared around him.

Harry's eyes widened as he felt magic surge into him. The small ball of warmth in his chest flared like a sun, seeming to spread out and flow through his entire body. He stepped back and watched dispassionately as Dumbledore fell face first to the ground.

Dumbledore rolled over and grinned at Harry with bloody teeth. "This isn't over," he said coughing up blood.

"Harry stood there, arms folded. "I believe it is. That is a mortal wound. Not to mention, I think I absorbed your magic."

Dumbledore's skin drained of color and he chuckled. A wave of black fire flooded into his eyes, nose, and mouth. "It's not over yet," he said as his wound sealed closed, leaving a circular Scar in the center of his chest.

"What the," Harry began before dodging a bolt of silver light.

"I prepared for the eventuality of my death," Dumbledore whispered. A few rituals with phoenix ash and I was able to discover the secret of becoming a liche."

"But that's dark magic," Harry spluttered. "From what Mum told me, you hate dark magic."

"Yes, I do, but I learned long ago that I must sometimes use that which I hate to accomplish my goals."

Dumbledore moved with blinding speed, raining spells on Harry's location.

Harry dodged and ducked, avoiding most of the spellfire, but some got through, leaving burns on his bare skin and holes in the shirt he wore.

"You will not win," Dumbledore said softly. "It is too late for you. I tried to give you a chance."

To Harry's surprise, he saw tears in the old man's eyes. "I never wanted to kill," he said in a quavering voice. "I've spent my entire life trying to avoid killing."

"Then don't kill," Harry said. "Just tell me where my Mother is."

"I am afraid we've moved beyond such trivial matters," Dumbledore said. "Your death will break her enough that she will work with Grindelwald willingly."

"I think you underestimate my Mother."

"And I think you underestimate a Mother's love."

"I think I know my Mum a lot better than you ever will."

"Good-bye Harry," Dumbledore said raising his hands above his head.

"Good-bye Dumbledore," Harry said, his hands beginning to glow.

At the same time, both combatants unleashed their spells. Two spheres of green light flew, colliding with a deafening boom. Harry and Dumbledore flew backwards, landing on the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of them.

Unfortunately for Harry, Dumbledore didn't need to breathe anymore. Harry was just beginning to shift when he saw Dumbledore staring down at him.

"You fought bravely, but it's over now."

Harry felt something cold underneath his hand. Without thinking, he gripped whatever it was and swung his arm upward.

The black blade of the sword his Mother had given him in Otherworld seemed to absorb the sunlight as it arced through the air. Dumbledore grunted as the blade sliced through his midsection.

Harry watched as Dumbledore fell backwards, the dark magic that had animated him shimmering into view like a heat haze over pavement on a summer day.

"Harry," Luna said appearing at his side.

Harry spun to face her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not letting you fight that madman alone."

A choking bubbling laugh drew their attention back to Dumbledore. "I'm so sorry my boy. I'd hoped you could be reasoned with, but if you couldn't, I was instructed to make sure you couldn't interfere any longer."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, stepping closer to the old man.

"You will see the folly in your mistakes," Dumbledore wheezed. His body began to glow. "With my last breath," he whispered. "I shall show you the greatness of our vision.

Before Harry could open his mouth to yell a warning to Luna, a flash of light knocked him off his feet. As he struck the ground, his last vision was of Dumbledore's smiling face.

**HPSM**

Harry groaned as he awoke. His head felt like a herd of elephants had trampled it on the way to a water hole. He heard a soft moan beside him and turned to see Luna sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"What happened?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. Where's Dumbledore?"

They looked around. Black powdery earth stretched away into the distance. A pile of stone lay in front of them. Looking up at the sky, Harry saw jagged black bolts of lightning arcing overhead. Thunder rolled across the sky a few seconds later, sounding like the snores of a sleeping giant.

"Where are we?" Luna asked standing up. She held out a hand to help Harry to his feet. They stepped closer together, feeling slightly safer as they did so, though neither could explain why.

Harry looked up as a drop of water hit his arm. "I don't know, but we need to find shelter soon or we're going to be soaked."

Luna didn't answer. Her eyes had gone wide as she stared at the sky. "Harry," she said in a trembling voice. "I don't think that's water."

Harry looked down at his arm and saw a drop of blood rolling down his forearm. He searched for a wound but found no sign of any injury.

"Are you saying that's…" he stopped as another drop of blood landed on the back of his hand.

"If you are thinking that it is blood, then yes. That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Great," Harry grumbled. "Do you see any shelter?"

Before Luna could say anything, a harsh voice spoke from behind them.

"Oi, what're you doing here? Don't you know it is trespassing to be here?"

They both turned to see a man in torn and patched black robes. His face was covered with an uneven scruffy beard and his eyes looked haunted, as if he'd seen and done too much to ever sleep easy again."

"We're not from around here," Harry said slowly.

The man grunted. "Obviously or you wouldn't be out when the blood rain starts. You better find shelter if you like those clothes."

Harry looked around. "Pardon me sir, but can you tell us where we are?"

"Scotland," the man said. "Particularly, we are on the grounds of what used to be Hogwarts before Lord Grindelwald had it destroyed."

Luna gasped in shock. "Why would he do that?"

"It's not my place to question a god," the man said turning away. There's an old cabin on the grounds, but you need to be warned, there's a vampire living there. She's harmless I suppose. Get's her blood from the rain and don't hurt nobody."

Harry looked across the grounds and saw a small one roomed hut. Another drop of rain struck the top of his head. "Come on before the rain starts. I don't fancy getting covered in blood."

He and Luna hurried across the grounds and knocked on the door.

The door slowly swung open revealing a pale grey face. The skin was drawn tight over the bones and greasy red hair fell to the figure's shoulders.

"Harry, Luna," Ginny said. "I knew you'd return some day."

She gestured them inside. "Come in before you get soaked. "I can't resist the smell of blood like I used to be able to."

As they entered, neither could take their eyes off Ginny. Ginny closed the door behind them and turned to face them.

"So, what do you think of the future?"

"The future?" Harry blinked at her. "I don't understand. There is no way this is natural."

"Natural is only a sometimes thing anymore. Ever since the worlds of the living and the dead were forcibly merged."

"Forcibly merged?" Luna said. "How could that happen?"

"When the king of the world has acquired the power of a god, anything is possible."

Ginny lit a handful of candles on the mantle and gestured to a large table with several roughly carved wooden chairs around it. "Sit, take a rest. You may be here for a while. I have no idea how to get you back to your own time."

"How did you know we were sent to the future?"

"Danu," Ginny said. She felt the surge of magic and came to inform us of what happened. We tried to retrieve you, but there wasn't time."

"Wasn't time?" Harry said confused.

Right after you disappeared, Grindelwald absorbed the Morrigan's soul. Using her power, he was able to consume the souls of every squib in England."

"But there has to be hundreds of squibs," Luna said aghast.

"More like thousands," Ginny said. "With those souls, he had no reason to hide anymore. He revealed himself to the world and declared himself the world's new god."

"But surely people fought him," Harry said. "One man can't stand up to the might of the entire world."

"After everything he'd done to himself, Grindelwald wasn't a man anymore. He was far more than a man. Somehow, he disabled all the Muggle technology and demanded that they submit to him. He told them he would build a better world."

"And they refused," Luna said.

"Naturally," Ginny said. "So, Grindelwald merged the world of the living with the world of the dead, so he could better control the natural laws of the world."

"SO, Heaven and Hell?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure they both have agents here, but neither has interfered yet."

"But you said he merged the world of the dead with the world of the living," Luna said confused.

"Maybe world of the dead gives you the wrong idea. There is a borderland between this world and the next. Some call it Limbo, while others call it purgatory. Those souls that were trapped in between the world of the living and the world of the dead were forcibly dragged back here."

"So, anyone that dies…"

"Is unable to pass on. They are trapped in their dead body, alive and yet not alive. They are doomed to this half-life existence.

"There has to be something we can do," Luna said sadly.

"There isn't," a cracked hoarse voice said from the corner.

Harry turned and saw a gaunt woman leaning against the wall. Weeping soars covered her face and arms, thick yellow puss dripping to the ground, leaving a puddle around her feet.

"What the?" Harry said, his eyes wide with horror.

Harry took a step forward, gazing at the woman's brown eyes.

The woman raised a dripping hand to stroke his cheek, but Harry flinched back.

"Do not fear me," the woman rasped. "Don't you recognize me?"

Harry swallowed, stepping closer to the woman. He could smell the rot wafting off her in waves. He struggled not to vomit.

"D-Danu?" he stuttered.

Danu let out a wet choking laugh. "It is good to see you Grandson."

"What happened to you?"

"I am connected to the earth. What happens to the earth affects me as well. The earth is dying. Most life has been wiped out here." What humans are left are starving. The world of the living and dead were never designed to be merged like this."

"What can I do?" Harry said desperately. "There has to be something I can do to reverse this."

"There isn't," Danu said, sinking back against the wall. "We have lost a war we never even knew we were fighting."

"What about Odin? Couldn't he help?"

"Odin is sleeping. He has been for years. At this point, by the time we could wake him, it'd be too late. All life will be gone."

"So, there's no hope?"

"Perhaps," Danu said. "I am nearly gone, but if I can raise enough power, I may have enough to send you back in time to the point you were taken from."

"That's going to require a lot of power," Ginny said.

"Yes, but if I draw the power of all those kept here, it may be enough to do it."

"Good," Ginny said. "Then let's…"

She stopped speaking as an arrow plunged through her chest. Her eyes went wide before she crumpled to the floor, unmoving.

"I don't think so," a slightly familiar voice said quietly.

Harry and Luna turned and gaped. "Hermione?" Harry said shakily.

A/N Sorry this is so late. Quick question for those of you that are still reading this. I'm going to mention Danu training Harry in a future chapter. Would you like to see his training?


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

Hermione stood in the doorway of the shack, a large crossbow in her hands. Her brown eyes were cold and flat. No emotion showed in them as she looked at Harry.

"Lord Grindelwald will be pleased to see you again."

Harry's mind was reeling. His eyes saw Hermione, but he couldn't understand what she was doing. "What happened to you?" He whispered.

"Life happened," Hermione said bitterly. She glared at Harry, hatred burning in her eyes. "You vanished and the rest of us were left to live as best we could. Tell me, how was your vacation? Did you have fun while your Mother was being tortured and eaten?"

Ginny moved. Jerking the arrow out of her chest, she rose to her feet. "That hurt," she said glaring at Hermione. "You are just as crappy a shot as ever."

Harry held out a bleeding wrist. "You need to drink, and my blood will be better for you than the stuff raining from the sky."

Ginny took his arm and bit deep into his wrist. As she drank, the moldy rotten patches on her skin faded. Color bloomed in her cheeks and her skin flushed with warmth. Harry could hear it as her heart began beating again.

Drawing back, Ginny smiled at him. "Thanks," she said straightening up. "I haven't felt this good in years.

They were interrupted as another arrow flew at Ginny's chest. Ginny's hand became a blur as she snatched the arrow out of the air. "Fool me once shame on you," she quoted glaring at Hermione.

"Why did you betray everyone?" Harry asked.

"Everyone?" Hermione snapped. "How many people do you see fighting here?"

"There has to be a resistance," Luna spoke up for the first time. "Not everyone will permit Grindelwald to rule as he pleases."

"There is no resistance," Hermione said. "The resistance fell when DOSA was destroyed. Trust me, if there was one, it wouldn't last long. Grindelwald has become too powerful and too paranoid to allow any threat to his power to remain."

"You still haven't answered the question," Ginny said. "Why have you betrayed us. One day you ratted out what was left of those that stood against Grindelwald and we were all forced to run for our lives. Good people died that day."

"Good people die every day, but thanks to Grindelwald, we still get to spend time with them."

"They are disembodied souls begging for death," Ginny snarled. "Haven't you seen them? Why would you want to see that?"

Hermione flinched. "I don't," she said quietly. "I especially don't want my Mother to suffer that fate."

"Your Mother?" Ginny asked her eyes widening. "That's why…" she broke off her eyes filling with understanding."

"Why she's Grindelwald's pet assassin," Danu said coming into view.

Hermione gasped at seeing the state Danu was in. Her hands flew to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears.

"Not pretty anymore am I girl?" Danu rasped. "Your master did this to me."

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered.

"But not sorry enough to turn away from Grindelwald. You'll continue to serve him until he has no more use for you, won't you girl?"

"I have to," Hermione said. "You don't understand. He has my Mother."

Danu shook her head. Several soars began weeping once again. "I'm not near as strong as I once was. I have grown weak over these passed decades, but my mind is still as sharp as ever. You don't truly believe that your Mother is alive, do you?"

"Grindelwald has assured me that she is alive," Hermione said.

"Of course, he has. You are his perfect little killer. You do all those nasty little jobs that he doesn't want to get his hands dirty with, but have you seen your Mother? Has he given you any other assurance that she is alive other than his word?"

"Shut up," Hermione screamed. "She is alive, I know she is."

Danu's unyielding expression softened. "I had a Mother to you know? Odin and I were not the first created fae. We were the first born fae. I had a Mother and a Father. I loved them both and I never wanted anything bad to happen to them."

Hermione lowered her head. "He'll kill her if I don't stamp out what little is left of the resistance."

"And I'll kill you if you try," Danu said coldly. "Let us help you. It's not too late. We can still stop him even now."

Luna touched Harry's arm. Turning to her, Harry saw her silvery blue eyes were filled with tears. "He's broken her," she whispered.

"What?" Harry blinked at the blond.

"I can touch her mind," Luna said. "I'm pretty sure I can control her if I need to. She's like an animal. I don't know what he did, but it must've been really awful."

Harry squeezed her arm. "Stay still," he whispered. "There might be hope yet."

Hermione took a step forward. "I will do what I have to." She raised the crossbow. "I don't think you can kill me, not as you are."

Harry stepped in front of Danu. "Maybe not, but I can. My Mother is dead in this timeline. Your master has taken away the only thing that could tempt me. So, what will you do now Hermione? Will you shoot one of your oldest friends. We were close once. Are you just going to throw all that away?"

"We were close," Hermione said sadly, "But that was before you abandoned us. You haven't used your magic here. Haven't you noticed that Ginny has been very careful to use only the mildest of spells? Your reserves will not refill as fast in this world. If you are going to fight, you will have to do it the old-fashioned way."

"I see," Harry said.

"You can't beat me Harry," Hermione said. "We both know that I was the stronger of the two of us."

"Harry took a step forward. "We'll see about that."

Luna gripped his arm. "What are you doing?"

"That's not our Hermione and we need to buy some time. I'm pretty sure I can't beat her in a physical fight, but if I channel my magic into enhancing my strength and speed, I may be able to at least keep up with her."

Luna looked into Harry's eyes her expression torn. "Don't hurt her anymore than you have to. She used to be our friend."

"Our Hermione is still our friend, but future girl over there isn't." Harry concentrated, focusing his power to flow through his entire body. He felt his vision sharpen. He felt stronger, more invigorated.

"Ready to get your arse kicked?" Hermione asked stepping closer.

"Are you?" Harry asked.

They both stood there, staring into each other's eyes. "I don't want to do this," Hermione whispered, "but you leave me no choice."

They became a blur. Hermione's fist flew at Harry's face. He barely got a hand up to stop her punch from breaking his nose. The blow sent him skidding backward several steps. He lowered his bruised hand and grinned at Hermione.

"You've improved."

"I've had twenty years," Hermione said casually. She spun swinging one leg up in a kick aimed at Harry's face.

Harry blocked the kick with his forearm, feeling his entire arm go numb. He punched Hermione in the leg, hearing her kneecap shatter with a crunch.

Hermione grunted and hopped backward on one leg. As Harry watched, her shattered kneecap healed before his very eyes.

"I'm not near as vulnerable as I used to be. Grindelwald has seen to that."

Harry's mind spun with scenarios. He couldn't win a straight up fight. This Hermione was faster and stronger than he was. How could he defeat her with her current level of strength? "Think," Harry mumbled to himself. "I have to think. There has to be something I can do to stop her."

Delving deep, he examined his reserves and winced. Hermione hadn't been lying about his magic not recharging as fast in this new world. He had enough for one major spell and then he'd be tapped out. He glanced at Danu and started. Her hands were glowing faintly. A clean pool of water had formed around her feet. Fresh brown earth covered her lower half and a shirt of fire covered her top half. A cyclone of wind spun above her head like some strange halo.

An impact slammed into his jaw sending him flying through the wall of the hut into the blood rain. He struck the ground hard and rolled to a stop.

"You are too easily distracted," Hermione said stalking forward. "It doesn't matter to you what Danu is doing. It won't help you." Hermione raised a fist and brought it down towards Harry's head.

A small pale hand gripped her wrist, stopping the blow. Ginny's eyes blazed blood red as she spun throwing Hermione back into the hut, shattering the other wall.

"I won't let you kill anymore," Ginny snarled.

Hermione stood, wiping blood from her forehead. "Haven't we done this before? You and I both know how this ends. You are a vampire. You can't stop me."

Ginny slammed her fist into Hermione's jaw. There was a crack as Hermione's jaw dislocated. She let out a muffled howl and flew through the air, landing on her back with a shriek of pain. Ginny dissolved into mist and reformed with her arms wrapped tightly around Hermione. Lifting the struggling witch into the air, she drove her headfirst into the ground.

Hermione's eyes crossed as her head impacted the dirt. There was a 'pop," like a pine knot exploding in a fire and Hermione's head lolled to the side.

Ginny dissolved again and reappeared standing beside Harry. Without a word, Harry drew a long silver knife from his sleeve and sliced his wrist. Leaning over, Ginny drank thirstily and straightened up, wiping her mouth.

"That won't keep her down for long," she said, "but perhaps it'll take her a few seconds to heal."

There was a crackling sound, like a foot breaking through a sheet of ice. Hermione's head realigned and she glared at Ginny."

"You will pay for that, bitch," she hissed.

"Takes one to know one," Ginny said smartly.

Hermione leapt into the air; her fist raised. "Die," she said swinging at Ginny.

Ginny leapt back several feet, landing nimbly on her feet. "Why not," she muttered. Raising her hands, Ginny unleashed black lightning bolts at Hermione.

The magical lightning hammered her off her feet and sent her crashing to the ground again. Shadows writhed around her, forming heavy ebony chains that wrapped around her arms and legs, binding them tight.

Hermione struggled, but was unable to break the chains. "Why would you waist your magic like this?" she yelled at Ginny. "It'll take months to recover."

Ginny glanced at Harry, who was swaying on his feet. "That was all I had," he mumbled. "I hope it holds."

Nodding her thanks, Ginny strode over to Hermione. "You've fallen far. Doing the wrong thing for the right reason doesn't make it any less wrong."

"You don't understand," Hermione spat.

"Your right I don't," Ginny said her voice cold. "You sold my family to Grindelwald."

Hermione had the grace to look down. "I had to for my Mother," she said meekly.

"And I have to avenge my family," Ginny said.

Reaching down, Ginny gripped either side of Hermione's head. With a jerk, she ripped her head from her shoulders and threw it aside. Blood fountained from Hermione's neck and soaked into the earth.

"It was the only way to be sure," Ginny said, wiping her bloody hands on her shirt.

Before Harry could say a word, Ginny vanished in a flash of flame. A charred skeleton fell to the ground where she'd stood.

"There," a soft voice said from behind him. "My servant has been avenged."

Harry spun to see Grindelwald standing there. His blond hair had turned snow white and his formerly blue eyes were like to balls of tar in his pale skull-like face.

"Hello Harry," he said calmly, "Or should I say son?"

"You're not my Father," Harry said steadily. His heart was racing. He was in deep trouble. What was he going to do? Grindelwald had just incinerated Ginny with a snap of his fingers and he was all out of magic.

Grindelwald inclined his head. "True, but I did absorb Morrigan's soul. She's happy to see you by the way."

"You're a monster," Harry snarled.

Grindelwald winced. "You have no idea how often I've been called that," he said sounding genuinely hurt. "Why is it when someone does what's best for the world, they are called a monster. Do you think I enjoy ruling this world? Do you think I intended things to turn out this way? I never wanted the world to become the hell it has become. This was never my intention. I plan to fix it, but people like you and the Weasley brat keep getting in my way."

"Why is it that maniacs always portray themselves as martyrs? Have you ever considered that it was your desire to play God and mess with things that shouldn't be messed with that caused this?"

"I am a god now. I am power personified. Observe," He gestured lazily with one hand. Ginny sat up, whole and unburnt. She blinked up at Grindelwald, horror slowly filling her face."

"Do you see?" Grindelwald said. "All I've done, the sacrifices I made, all of it was for the betterment of the human race. I am the new god of this world. Do you see how easy I brought your friend back? Think of what I could do without your interference."

"All we can see is what you've already done," Danu said harshly. "Look at what you've done to this planet. Think of the millions of lives that have been lost because you had a desire to be God."

Grindelwald looked at Danu sadly. "I see what has been done, but you will heal given enough time."

"Give me enough time and anything can happen?" Danu sneered. "We don't have time you fool. Reality itself is breaking apart. What you have done has destroyed this world and you are too stupid to see it."

"Irrelevant," Grindelwald said waving a hand dismissively. "I can repair the damage that has been done to this world."

Danu stepped forward. Dead twisted branches burst from the ground the razor sharp points of wood were aimed straight for Grindelwald's heart."

Grindelwald crossed his arms over his chest. A silver dome of light flared up around him, blocking the wood. He snapped his fingers, the wood burning to ash in seconds in a flash of black flame."

Danu turned to Harry. "I'll hold him off. The portal to the passed is straight through that door. Get to the past, save your Mother, and stop this from happening."

"I don't know where my Mother is being held."

"I'll send you to her," Danu said. "You'll have to move quick. There isn't going to be a lot of time."

Harry and Luna looked at each other before turning towards the door of the cottage. Looking through the open door, all they could see was swirling mist and twinkling stars.

"No," Grindelwald screamed.

A clap of thunder echoed overhead, and a bolt of lightning struck Grindelwald full in the chest. He flew backward, landing on his back, a smoking hole where his heart should've been.

"Go," Danu roared. "I can't keep this up forever. Most of my power is being funneled into the portal. I don't have the strength to defeat him."

With one last glance at Danu, Harry and Luna stepped into the doorway of mist and stars. The ground dropped out from under their feet and they began to fall.

**HPSM**

Morrigan fell to her knees, gasping for breath. The iron chains lay in a pile of splintered metal behind her. She rose to her feet, weaving drunkenly as she staggered towards the door.

Grindelwald had been back three times now. Each time, he'd taken a little more blood. With each extraction of blood, she could feel herself growing weaker and weaker. She knew that Grindelwald was growing more powerful with each injection. She could feel his strength increasing. It was a constant pressure in the back of her mind, ever building, ever growing.

Morrigan slumped against the door, her legs trembling. She felt the door open behind her. She gasped as she began to fall, only to be caught in a pair of strong arms. She looked up into her son's green eyes.

"Mum," he panted. "Come on, it's time to get you out of here."

Morrigan blinked stupidly. "How did you find me," she said weakly.

"Danu helped us. Your Mum can be very good at finding things, even if that version of her is a puss filled boil."

Morrigan's lips twitched. "That's not a very nice thing to say about your Grandmother."

"He's not wrong," Danu said appearing beside them in a swirl of flames. "That version of me was disgusting, but she did give me Grindelwald's current location."

"But if you felt magic that led you here, doesn't he know we're here?"

"Yep, but I did leave a few surprises for him to deal with. He should've never injected himself with Morrigan's blood. It left him more vulnerable than he realizes."

"What are you talking about?"

"Later," Danu said. "We need to get back to DOSA. I've helped this much. I might as well help a little more." She glanced at Luna, who'd stayed quiet through the entire conversation. "How are things looking down there?"

Luna glanced down the hallway. Her eyes widened. "He's coming."

Looking where she pointed, they saw Grindelwald striding towards them. "I can't let you take her," he called. "I need her."

Morrigan lifted her head from Harry's shoulder. "I think we should start seeing other people."

Grindelwald scowled. "What?"

"I need some space," Morrigan called. "Without you in it."

Danu chuckled. "I know a good exit line when I hear one," she said. Flames shot up, encircling the four of them.

"No," Grindelwald screamed, running forward.

It was already too late. The flames rose higher, obscuring their view of Grindelwald. When they faded, they were somewhere else."


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

Rebecca straightened up from the papers on her desk and glared at Harry.

"You could've led Grindelwald right to our door," she snapped.

"We can't just hide here," Harry snapped right back. "Besides, I wasn't going to leave my Mother in that hell hole."

Hermione entered the office and scowled at her Mother. "Why didn't you tell me Morrigan had been captured? I could've helped."

"Or gotten yourself killed," Rebecca said harshly. "I'm your Mother. It is my job to protect you."

"Harry's right," Hermione said forcefully. "We can't just hide here."

"We don't have the manpower to mount an assault on Grindelwald's forces either. Face it, Grindelwald has one for now."

"If we do nothing, then a whole lot of innocent people will die," Harry said.

"And if we go off halfcocked, a whole lot of innocent people will die," Rebecca said acidly.

"You don't get it," Luna said softly. She quickly explained what they'd seen in the future.

"So, I was working for Grindelwald?" Hermione asked aghast.

"Unwillingly," Luna said gently. "He had your Mother held captive. You were doing it to keep her alive."

"But Harry rescued Morrigan," Rebecca said. She'd turned white as Luna had told her story, but a bit of color was coming back into her face. "That future can't happen now, not if Grindelwald can't feed from Morrigan."

"What if he captures her again," Hermione said. "We can't risk it. I don't want to become Grindelwald's personal assassin. I don't want to hurt my friends."

"Then we have to take the fight to him. We fight and we try to stop him here and now."

Rebecca sat silently for several moments. "Agreed," she said. "I'll need some time to get things ready. A few weeks probably. Do you think you and your Mother could by us that long?"

"I don't know," Harry said, "but we can try."

"I shall help you," Danu said appearing beside Harry. "A few weeks is just what the doctor ordered. It will give me time to prepare Harry."

"Prepare me?" Harry arched an eyebrow at his Grandmother. "Prepare me for what?"

"You cannot beat Grindelwald at your current level," Danu said calmly. "You need training. Luckily for you, I am available and willing to be your master."

"But we only have a few weeks," Rebecca said.

"I am Danu the firstborn of the fae. One of my abilities is to affect the flow of time in a certain area. I can slow down time in this area so that a few weeks becomes a few years for everyone in this building."

"A few years?" Rebecca blinked at her. I don't know that I want to be stuck in this building for that long."

Danu shrugged. "If that is not to your liking, I can do what I really want to do."

"Which is?"

"I can take Harry back to Otherworld for his training. If I close all the gates to Otherworld. It will flow in its own time stream, disconnected from that of earth."

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to leave my Mum."

"We will have to take her with us." Danu frowned. "Perhaps I shouldn't have destroyed her cottage."

"You what?" Harry glared at her.

"She hadn't used it in centuries," Danu said defensively. "Besides, I didn't think she'd be coming back to Otherworld. I didn't know about the future of this world at the time."

"Can that be stopped?" Hermione asked.

"The future?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"The timeline has already been changed," Danu said. "When Harry rescued Morrigan, he made it impossible for Grindelwald to absorb her soul." Danu's eyes gleamed. "I wonder if the effects have hit yet?"

"Effects?" Harry said.

"There is a reason humans were forbidden to drink blood. "The blood is the life and for the fae, it contains our magic. When a mortal consumes our blood, it is very… addictive."

"Can the addiction be cured?"

Danu laughed harshly. "Not by going cold turkey."

"This is fun and all, but we need to decide how we are going to train."

Danu looked at Hermione. "We?"

"I'm not letting Harry train alone. I'm not going to be Grindelwald's hired gun. The only way I can stop that from happening is to be prepared."

Luna nodded. "Hermione is right. I don't want that future to happen."

"Very well," Danu said. "I'll be slowing time around this building."

Rebecca stood. "You can't just come in here and take over."

"I don't intend to take over," Danu said quietly. "My only concern is the preservation of the earth and my people."

"What about humans?"

"They live on this planet, but overall I am not concerned about mortals. There are billions of them after all. If we stop Grindelwald, they will be safe."

"What about individuals," Rebecca said.

It was Hermione who spoke, surprising everyone. "We can't save everyone. We can only save those that are close. Our goal should be stopping Grindelwald, not protecting the world."

"Well said," Danu said smiling at her. "Stopping Grindelwald is our main priority."

Rebecca sighed. She wanted to argue, but she had been ready to give up before Morrigan showed up. She knew they couldn't protect everyone. "When will you do the time thing."

"Already done," Danu said.

"They all blinked at her. "What?"

"You didn't even move," Hermione spluttered.

"I'm old," Danu said. "I stopped needing gestures long ago. I do still use them sometimes, to give people a sense of security, but I don't need to."

"So, when does my training begin?" Harry said.

Danu's eyes twinkled. "It already has."

"Huh?" Harry said just as a spider the size of a German shepherd dropped from the ceiling slamming him to the ground.

Harry kicked the spider off and formed a blade of shadow. With one swing, he cut the spider in half. Black ichor sprayed across the carpet.

Harry's eyes widened as the halves of the spider writhed, before rising as two spiders.

"Wow," Ginny said. "That is totally unfair."

"It's gonna be one of those days," Harry sighed as he created a lance of fire to impale one spider and incinerated the other with a burst of flame.

The spider he'd impaled screeched, twisting and flailing as black ichor oozed from its wound. A blade of shadow formed in Harry's hand. He brought it down, cleaving the spider in two. This time, the halves of the spider turned black, drying up as if they'd been laying in the sun for days.

Panting, Harry took a step back and ducked as Danu brought an ax down towards his head. Harry seized a chair and blocked her next swing. Danu smiled at him.

"Now you see what your training under me will be like. Are you ready?"

Gulping, Harry nodded. "I have to be."

**HPSM**

For the next few weeks, Danu did her very best to kill Harry. One morning, Harry awoke to find his bed full of rats. The next, he awoke to find Danu standing over him with a pillow. Before he could say anything, she'd placed the pillow over his face.

Harry had struggled, pushing with all his strength. Just as he was about to black out, he'd managed to throw her off. Rolling out of bed, he glared at his Grandmother.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

Danu shook her head. "You have to be ready for anything. Grindelwald will not give you time to plan. You need to react to the first sign of danger."

The next morning, Harry was opening his door when he caught a glimpse of Danu standing there with a shotgun. He dove to the floor as she fired, blowing holes in the walls of the room.

Harry flicked out a hand, a rope of shadow tearing the gun from her hands and smashing it to pieces against the floor. Danu nodded to him.

"Your reaction time is improving," she said, "but you still aren't ready. Reaching out, she touched his shoulder. Just like that, they were gone.

**HPSM**

Harry winced as hot humid air blasted him in the face. "Where am I?" he croaked.

"We are in Otherworld for the next phase of your training. "Your Mother was too soft. You must be hardened, made strong. Fortunately for you, I knew Odin, so I think I can roughen those smooth edges."

Harry grunted as something was strapped to his back. "This one weighs fifty pounds. I'll be back to release you some time. Be sure to find you a shelter, it gets cold here at night." With that, Danu vanished, leaving Harry alone.

Glancing over his shoulder, Harry saw a bolder strapped to his back. Grunting, he began to search for something to build a shelter with. In no time at all, he was sweating and ready to pass out from hauling the fifty-pound rock everywhere.

By the time Danu had returned, Harry had constructed a rough tent out of hide and sticks. The meat of the deer he'd killed was roasting over a fire and Harry was nearly asleep.

Chuckling, Danu released him from the bolder with a snap of her fingers. "Tomorrow, you will be tied to that thing all day. I suggest you get plenty of rest tonight."

Harry nodded tiredly and began to eat his supper. Danu watched as he ate before climbing into his tent. Once she was sure he was asleep, she placed some warding spells around the tent to keep wildlife away and cast some warming spells on the tent itself. With Harry's safety taken care of, Danu vanished to look after her other guests."

 _ ****HPSM****_

Ginny snarled as she ripped the tiger in half. Throwing the bloody halves away, she glared at Danu. "I thought we'd be training with Harry."

"What so you could help each other?" Danu asked. "I don't think so. "With your condition, you need to be around blood. We need to build your tolerance for the smell. We can't have you going into a blood rage every time you catch a whiff of blood."

"I'm fine," Ginny said shakily, staring down at her bloody hands. Her mouth was suddenly dry. Danu clicked her fingers, vanishing the blood.

"No no no," she said wagging her finger. "No blood for you."

Ginny wiped her sweaty forehead with a hand. She glared at Danu angrily. "Are you trying to kill us?"

"Harry asked me the same thing," Danu said. "I'll tell you what I told him. I'm trying to toughen you up."

"By putting us in even more life-threatening situations?"

"By showing you what war is really like. "You've had it easy up to this point. Real war is hard, dangerous. It pushes you to your limits and beyond. You must be ready for anything. I know it's hard, but you've got to know. I want you four to survive. I see so much potential in you. You four could be so good for the world, but Grindelwald must be stopped before you can do any good. To that end." Another tiger appeared.

Ginny screamed in outrage as she was tackled to the ground. "Have fun," Danu said before vanishing.

"Bitch," Ginny screamed to the empty air as she threw the tiger off.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Hermione stumbled over a rock and cursed. She looked down at the blood dripping from her big toe. "I bet you're really enjoying this," she called.

"Not really," Danu said.

"Why the hell am I naked?"

"Because it makes you uncomfortable," Danu said simply.

"It would make anyone uncomfortable."

"True, but you acquire your knowledge from books. This," she gestured at the woods around them. "This is the opposite of what you are used to."

"Does my Mother know about this?"

Danu shrugged. "She didn't when I took you."

"What about Harry's Mum."

Danu winced. "If she doesn't yet, she will soon. I'm really not looking forward to that conversation."

"I thought you told Mum you'd train us in DOSA headquarters?"

"I lied," Danu said. "I do that sometimes. She needed to let me in to train you. Now that I have you, she'll get you back when you're ready."

"What about the stuff about the time spell?"

"That's still in effect. It just makes sure time passes a hell of a lot slower than it does in Otherworld. We have a year if we need it. In contrast, only a few months will pass in the Mortal world."

"What about DOSA Headquarters."

"They'll have the time they need to get things ready. At least, they'd better. I didn't go through all this trouble just for them to screw things up."

"But," Hermione began.

"No more talk," Danu said, a pair of leather moccasins appearing in her hand. "These are all the clothes your getting until you make some for yourself."

Before Hermione could say anything, Danu was gone. Her voice floated back to Hermione, sounding as if it were coming from far away.

"Don't call me a bitch. Ginny's already done that."

Snorting, Hermione began looking for some leaves to make herself some clothes.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Luna jerked awake, screaming. She sat shivering violently, whimpering as the memories of what she'd seen flooded her mind.

Danu sat beside her, stroking her hair and speaking to her softly.

"Shh, it's alright. You're safe nothing is wrong. It hasn't happened yet. We will stop it."

Luna looked up at Danu, wiping tears from her eyes. "Why do you show me these things? They're horrible."

"Part of your gifts is an ability to see possible futures. I'm trying to cultivate that gift. You must learn control."

"No seer can control the sight," Luna said.

"No mortal seer," Danu said. "You are a daughter of Otherworld. In your blood runs the blood of magic itself. You can learn control. Now here," she handed Luna a golden apple. "Eat this, it will restore your strength."

Luna obediently took a bite of the apple. With each bite, she could feel new strength flowing back into her. Her head came up and her eyes cleared. She looked at Danu steadily as she finished the apple.

"What does Rebecca Granger think of all this. After all, you told her we'd stay in the building for our training."

"Why Luna," Danu said innocently. "You are still in the building."

Luna tilted her head, staring at the other woman confusedly. "I don't get it."

Danu smiled slightly. "What I mean, is that as far as Rebecca knows, you are still in the building. There is a bit of truth to the stories of changelings. We can create temporary duplicates of people when we need to."

"What if we fail at your training? All of us are still partially human."

Danu's eyes were steady. Her gaze brooked no argument. "You won't fail," she said forcefully. "You will be ready to fight the junky sorcerer."

"Junky sorcerer?" Luna asked her lips twitching.

"He's gone down hill since Harry rescued his Mother. Unless he finds a way to keep his magic levels at the level his body has gotten used to, the detox is going to be a bitch. Enough talk," Danu said clapping her hands. "It is time to get back to work."

With a sigh, Luna closed her eyes and concentrated. Slowly her eyes began to glow. Soon, she was lost in visions of other places once again.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Grindelwald lay upon the floor, twitching violently. Foam coted his pale lips and strings of snot ran from his nose. He screamed as cramps racked his body. Leaning his head to the left, he vomited blood and sobbed in agony."

"Master?" a tentative voice said from the door.

Grindelwald spun, instinctively lashing out with his magic. The vampire didn't even have time to scream as the soul was ripped from his body. He crashed to the ground his body already crumbling into dust.

Grindelwald straightened up as the pain faded. He slowly regained his breath and climbed to his feet. New strength and power flooded into him. He looked down at the mess he'd made on the floor. He snapped his fingers and the blood and snot was gone from the floor. He calmly sat down in his chair and thought about the events of the past few days.

He'd hoped the spell he'd given Dumbledore would give Harry a glimpse of the world he was trying to create. He'd been sure that once the boy saw what he was trying to do he would help him. He would be happy to live in a world of peace.

That had not happened. What could that mean? Had his plan failed? Had war somehow returned to his utopian society? That was impossible, wasn't it? He had control of all the minds in Britain. Once he'd gained enough power, he would extend his influence on the rest of the world.

He would rule, but not because he wanted to. He would rule because it was right and necessary. Before he could do anything, he needed to get rid of this need for Morrigan's blood.

When he'd injected himself with the blood of the Morrigan, he'd never thought it would cause an addiction. He'd just been looking for a boost in power. He'd never thought the boost in power would come at the expense of his mental stability. He needed his mind. All the dark lords of the past had allowed insanity to consume them, but he would be different.

He would do what no other before him had been able to do. He would rule the world and bring an end to war. He sighed. Without the blood of the Morrigan he was going to need an alternate power source. It appeared some of his loyal followers would need to be sacrificed for the greater good. It was distasteful, but necessary.

Standing up, he strode to the door. He might as well get all the unpleasantness out of the way before he lost his nerve. He just had to remind himself that it was for the best. Everything he did was for the best. He just had to remember that, and everything would be fine.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

Harry sat up and wiped blood from his upper lip. Looking across the clearing he was in, he saw Danu staring at him calmly.

"It's been a long time since I've been able to train anyone in physical combat."

"The rock tied to my back makes this an unfair fight," Harry grunted.

"Fights are rarely fair," Danu said.

Harry lunged towards Danu as she was speaking, but Danu vanished before he'd taken two steps.

"You have to stop fighting from instinct and use your head," Danu said as she tripped him easily."

Harry struggled up to his feet and spat out a mouthful of dirt. "This sucks," he groaned.

Danu chuckled. "I know, but you will be far stronger once this is done."

Harry stepped into the shadows and vanished. He reappeared behind Danu and created a rope of shadow. With a flick of his wrist, he wrapped Danu in the shadows and hurled her up into a tree.

Danu wrapped her legs around the tree, backflipped and landed on her feet. "Not bad my boy. You're learning."

Harry waved a hand, balls of fire flying towards Danu.

Danu gestured, creating a dome of solid stone. The fire crawled along the stone but couldn't penetrate the dome.

Harry grinned. He snapped his fingers. There was a loud crack. The stone split right down the middle.

A chunk of stone struck her in the forehead, knocking her to the ground.

Danu bounced back to her feet, a bolt of lightning arcing from the heavens. Harry rolled out of the way, watching as the ground where he'd stood turned to glass.

"The elements are mine to command," Danu said. "You can't beat me using earth, fire, wind, or water."

Harry stared at his Grandmother. She was right. He may be able to manipulate the elements, but Danu was one with the elements. If he wanted to beat her, he would need to think outside the box.

"Alright," he said. "I guess it's time to really use Mum's abilities."

Danu raised an eyebrow. "What are you on about?"

In answer, Harry formed a sword of shadows and slashed at Danu's leg.

Danu skipped backward, only to catch a shadowy fist to the jaw. Her head snapped to the side. She stumbled, sprawling on her back. She looked up to see thick chains of shadow descending towards her. She tried to roll, but the shadowy chains bound her arms and legs tightly.

Danu unleashed fire on the chains, but nothing happened. The chains remained just as strong as ever. She let out a frustrated grunt, unleashing a bolt of light at the shadowy chains.

Her eyes widened as the chains got wider and tightened around her limbs. "Light is always the answer to shadows."

"Not when those shadows are created by fae," Harry said smiling. "You never did study Mum's gifts did you?"

Danu groaned. "I should've guest you would've improved on your umbrakinesis." She shot him a pleading look. "How about letting me down now please?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. If this was an actual fight, this would be the time I should finish you. Besides, I think I finally figured out how to combine my fae power and wizard magic."

The branches of the tree withered, leaves dropping like charred paper. The dead branches twisted, wrapping around Danu as the shadowy chains evaporated. Danu struggled, but was unable to break free. She tried to use her power to push the branches away, but the branches refused to move.

"What did you do?" she said, staring at Harry.

I wove my fae power and wizard magic together. The elements are now infused with the power of death. That means you can't touch it. You are a goddess of life. My Mum is the opposite. It took a while, but I've finally learned that I don't have fae power and wizard magic. I have power. Fae power and wizard magic are just two sides of the same coin."

An eagle swooped down, lifted Danu and sat her gently on her feet. Danu stretched and snapped her fingers.

Harry groaned as the bolder on his back vanished. Power flowed into him. He arched his back, feeling it pop. "I feel stronger," he said wonderingly.

Danu nodded. "You've had that rock attached to you for months. Add to that, I've been suppressing half of your power and you should feel stronger."

"I didn't even notice," Harry said.

"I know," Danu said. "That was the point. You've learned everything I wanted to teach you."

"Do you think I'm ready?"

Danu shrugged. "I don't know. Even with the added time, I don't know if it was enough."

"So, what do I do? Can't you stop him?"

Danu shook her head. "No, I can't," she said firmly. "This is a problem for humanity to fix. I wish I could step in, but old pacts and agreements prevent it."

"What sort of pacts?"

"Long ago, when magic was practiced more freely and the fae walked alongside man, it was decided that the fae would aid humanity, and humanity would aid fae."

"A partnership," Harry said. "That sounds good. So, what happened?"

The Old ones, those fae with power strong enough to be considered god-like met soon after this partnership was formed. It was decided that we would not interfere in mortal affairs. There'd been wars you see. Entire clans had been destroyed after setting themselves up as gods. The old ones feared that some of our number would demand worship if we began aiding mortals."

"What did my Mother think of all this?"

"She was content with this decision. Out of all the Celtic gods, she was the most distrustful of humans. You see, the Catholic Church, although young, had already decried us as demons. They'd slaughtered thousands of us, and we don't breed as fast as humans as you know."

"So why did she change her mind?"

"After a few centuries, the fae began breeding with wizards to attempt to replenish our number. You see, the Church's actions had decreased our number and we weren't having near the success we'd hoped in having more children. We couldn't breed with pure humans. We feared that any half-human children would be executed as soon as they displayed their gifts. However, we were able to breed with wizards and witches. Our hopes proved fruitful as our number slowly increased."

"So, what happened?"

"Some of the fae wanted to integrate into wizarding society. Others, like your Mother, saw how wizards treated those born of mortals. They were concerned that the fae would be treated the same as the mundane born. The rest of the story you already know."

"So, we got off topic a little bit," Harry said. "Point is, you can't help because of an old promise?"

"More or less," Danu said. "If the earth itself is threatened, then and only then, can the old one's step in."

"But you know what will happen if Grindelwald wins."

"That future has been changed," Danu said. "None of us know what happens now. If I help you anymore than I already have, then another Old one may decide that Grindelwald is worth helping. The last thing we want is one of those that want to be worshipped again taking notice of Grindelwald."

Harry nodded looking thoughtful. "I appreciate the help you have given. I assume you will go check on the others?"

Danu nodded. "I'll send you back to DOSA headquarters. I'm sure your Mother will be happy to see you."

"She'll probably want to kick your arse," Harry said with a grin.

"She can do that later. Tell her hi from me."

Before Harry could respond, Danu snapped her fingers and he was gone.

Danu looked around, her eyes twinkling. "Who do I go see next?" she said. "Why don't I go and see how Hermione is doing?"

 _ ****HPSM****_

Hermione ran after the deer. Leaping over a fallen tree, she hurled a make-shift spear, striking the deer at the base of its skull.

The deer froze in place before falling flat on its front. Hermione approached the fallen animal slowly. Past mistakes had taught her to be Cautious of wounded prey. Seeing the deer was dead, she gestured with her fingers. The deer's skin was sliced neatly from the meat. The skin floated behind her and drifted through the woods. Hermione knew that it would land on the sticks she'd set up at her campsite before coming on this hunt.

"You're doing well I see," Danu said appearing beside her.

Hermione scowled at her, tugging at the gown made from hide she war. "I had to kill animals to survive."

"You had no trouble killing vampires," Danu pointed out gently.

Hermione turned away and began making her way back to her campsite. "That was different. They were trying to kill me. These animals did nothing. They were innocent. Yet, I had to kill them to survive."

"Yes," Danu said. "These animals were innocent. "There is nothing wrong in killing for meat or to make tools. "Fae and mortal alike have been doing that for centuries."

"I know and I like meat. I just…"

Hermione stopped, staring down at the ground.

"You don't like killing anything that hasn't tried to kill you."

Hermione nodded.

"There is no shame in that," Danu said. "As a matter-of-fact, you passed my test."

"Your test?" Hermione blinked at her.

"I wanted to see if your Mother's experiments bread a mortal or a monster."

"And?" Hermione asked apprehensively.

"I placed you in this environment to strip away all your comforts of home. None of us really no what we're capable of until we are forced to find out. What you've shown me is that you will do what it takes to survive, but you mourn the passing of the life you must take to survive. That, my girl, is honorable."

Hermione smiled hesitantly. "So, I can go home?"

Danu nodded. "Yes, I'm here to send you home."

"But how does any of this help against Grindelwald?"

"I'm forcing the four of you to go outside your comfort zone. Tell me, do you feel stronger after these months in the wild?"

Hermione paused, thinking hard. "Yes," she said finally. "And I heal faster as well."

Danu nodded as if she'd expected nothing less. "I've helped you achieve the peak of your physical condition. I think yours and Harry's training will make you far more capable to handle whatever Grindelwald throws at you."

"If that is so, then I guess I owe you a thank you."

Danu smiled at the younger woman. "One last thing. Ask your Mother exactly what was done to create you. The results may surprise you."

Before Hermione could ask any more questions, Danu clicked her fingers, causing her to disappear.

Danu walked calmly back to Hermione's campsite. She looked at the small wooden hut. Hermione had done good work. The logs were cut to precise lengths. Touching the wall of the hut, she noticed that the wood was smooth as polished stone. It was almost as if Hermione had taken sandpaper to it."

Shrugging to herself, she turned away from the hut and looked at the deerskin stretched between two sticks. With a snap of her fingers, the skinned deer landed in front of her. Another snap, and the skin was back on the deer. The deer leapt to its feet and looked at Danu. Danu nodded to the animal and watched as it leapt into the woods, vanishing from sight.

"Let me see who is next," Danu murmured to herself. "I think I'll go see Ginny. Giving the campsite one last look, she disappeared.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Ginny caught the wolf in midair and hurled it into a tree. The coppery scent of blood filled the air, but she ignored it. After months of being attacked by animals, and with Danu stopping her from giving into the bloodlust, she was able to completely ignore the smell of freshly spilled blood.

"You're doing well," Danu said appearing beside her.

"So, what's next?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," Danu said sitting down on a large rock.

"Nothing?"

"You're going home," Danu explained.

"You mean that's it?"

"You can't stay in Otherworld indefinitely. "You have to go home and stop Grindelwald."

"I know, but I thought you'd be teaching me some secret magic or long-lost vampire powers."

"I didn't teach any of you ancient magic. I taught you what I believed you needed to know."

"How do we stop Grindelwald if we're just stronger and faster? What use is that going to be?"

Danu smiled. "Small changes can yield big results."

"What fortune cookie did you get that from?"

"Look," Danu said patiently. "You can control your need for blood. Now you won't be able to be tempted into feeding on some poor sap during a battle."

"What about Hermione's naked survival training? What was the point in that?"

Danu grinned. "Well, she can fight naked now. Not many can do that."

"Enough jokes, what did you really teach us?"

"Why don't you all compare notes and find out?" Before Ginny could say a word, she was gone.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Luna flipped out of the way dodging a fireball. She brought her hand down in a slashing motion unleashing a bolt of lightning.

She leaned back just enough to avoid a bolt of green light before dropping to the ground as a clawed hand swiped at her back. Luna shot to her feet. Spinning around, she hurled a ball of white light at the clawed hand.

There was a grunt and a loud long stream of swear words. Luna jumped as a jet of red light shot through the space where she'd been standing. A figure flickered into view and collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Spinning back around, she delivered a perfectly executed roundhouse kick. The blow struck her last opponent in the face. The figure flew backward, striking the wall and sliding limply to the floor.

"You did well," Danu said. "I am very impressed.

"So, you think I can help Harry?"

"Oh yes," Danu said. "You're going to be key in stopping Grindelwald."

"How do you know?"

"Grindelwald is powerful, but he is not able to anticipate his adversaries moves."

Luna smiled. "That's the best news I've heard in months."

"And now," Danu began.

"It's time," Luna continued.

"To go," Danu continued.

"Home," Luna finished.

"That was kind of annoying," Danu said calmly.

Luna smiled. "I know," she chirped.

Danu rolled her eyes. "I'm sending you home."

"Will there be pudding?"

"I don't… what?"

"I like pudding."

"I'm sure we can make some."

"Yay," Luna said happily.

Danu clicked her fingers. Luna vanished.

"It's done," Danu said. "I hope it will be enough."

Danu vanished returning to the mortal realm.

A/N Hope you enjoy. I have the next three chapters written, so you should get another post next week.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

"Bitch," Rebecca snarled.

"Why does everyone call me that?" Danu complained.

"Well you did put me naked in the woods," Hermione said.

"And you did have wild animals attack me," Ginny added.

"You tied a rock fast to my back and left me in the woods," Harry said.

"You made me fight loads of men," Luna said.

"That's my Mother," Morrigan said. "She'll do whatever it takes to make you ready for a fight."

"I thought you'd be more pissed," Danu said.

"Why?" Morrigan asked. "All you did was endanger my son's life. Why wouldn't I be absolutely livid?"

Danu winced. "I'm sorry, but Harry needed to be ready for the fight ahead."

"We'll deal with you later," Rebecca said. "Are they ready?"

"As ready as I can make them. By the way, how did you find out they weren't really here?"

"They turned into a pile of twigs and wooden statues. Did you really think we wouldn't notice?"

"I'd hoped the Homunculi wouldn't turn back to their original forms until we returned."

"Well they did," Rebecca said.

SO, what's happening with Grindelwald?" Harry asked.

"He is making preparations for expanding his influence," Morrigan said. "I don't know what he's done, but he's found a way of increasing his power exponentially."

"But without your blood, I thought he'd be weaker?"

"So, did I, but I think he's beginning to absorb souls. It appears that he picked up a few of my abilities."

"That's not good," Harry said.

"I know."

"So how do we stop him?"

"He'll be here soon," Morrigan said.

"How do you know?"

"He'll want to get rid of any resistance and he will want to do it personally this time. He will not want to risk any failure."

"How long before he gets here?"

"I don't know," Morrigan said, "but he won't come until he is sure he can win."

"How do you know all this?" Luna asked.

"He used my blood to impower himself. That gives me a window into how he thinks and feels. It's been fading as time passes, but it's not gone completely."

"What's he doing now?"

Morrigan winced. "I don't know. I know he's getting stronger, but I don't know how."

"Couldn't you find out?"

"No," Morrigan said. "Not without him finding out. I don't want to invade his mind. He may learn of my location, which happens to be our location."

Danu shook her head. "Besides, if he realizes you are messing about in his mind, he may change his plans. As it stands, he doesn't know we know anything."

"We know that his spell will grow stronger over time. Can it still be broken?"

"If Grindelwald is slain soon, then the spell will collapse."

"What about the knowledge of magic?" Luna asked.

"That, unfortunately, will remain. The world knows of magic and there is no turning back from that."

"Can't you just modify memories?"

Danu rolled her eyes. "Of the entire world? I'm good, but not that good."

"What about reversing time," Ginny asked. "Couldn't we do that?"

"That would take way too much power wouldn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Danu said. "I don't know of anyone that could turn time back that far. Even if we combined our power, we couldn't turn back the hands of time to any major degree."

Rebecca sighed. "Well, I guess we'd better prepare for the worst. Grindelwald will not be easy to take down."

**HPSM**

Grindelwald watched as the vampire crumbled into dust. He could feel the soul swirling around inside him. Power flooded his body. He allowed his head to fall back and he breathed deeply. "Yes," he whispered.

Raising his hand, he snapped his fingers. Dumbledore appeared before him, his spectral form glowing faintly.

"Hello Albus," Grindelwald said.

Dumbledore shuddered. "Death gives you a new perspective of your actions."

"Excuse me?" Grindelwald asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was wrong," Dumbledore said. "I never should've tried to help you. You were my greatest mistake."

"Mistake?" Grindelwald asked. "We could've been great together."

"It took death to force me to see, but I have realized that the only greatness you care about is your own. I was, and still am, just a tool to be used."

"I did care for you," Grindelwald said, "but I couldn't love you. You were my friend, but I had no sexual desire for you. You and I bat for opposite teams."

"But you led me on," Dumbledore said. "You made me think…"

"I needed you," Grindelwald said. "You were my friend. You were someone that I could talk to. At last, I'd found an equal. Can't you imagine how that felt?"

"So, you used me."

"As you used me," Grindelwald said. "We used each other for our own ends. We would've eventually had a falling out. Don't you understand, there could never be two masters of the Deathly Hallows. The Hallows can only be wielded by one master and you were always too weak to do what needed to be done."

"You mean murder?"

"Not murder," Grindelwald said passionately. "I mean removing the undesirables."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm dead," he said quietly. "You and I will never agree that your actions were just. I am paying for my crimes as you will someday. Tell me Gelert, why have you summoned me?"

"I need your help."

Dumbledore stepped closer. "What part of I'm dead do you not understand? I cannot and will not aid you in ruling the world."

"You could spy on Morrigan for me," Grindelwald said.

"Spy on the goddess of death?" Dumbledore said chuckling. "She will know that I am there."

"Please Albus," Grindelwald said. "I've accidentally forged a connection with her. I can sense her, but I don't know what she's doing. I need to know what the resistance is planning."

"Resistance?" Dumbledore said. "There is no resistance. You have all of England under your control."

"I have to maintain that control," Grindelwald said. "I cannot do that without knowing what Morrigan is doing."

"No," Dumbledore said firmly. "I've done enough for you. I will never help you again."

"You don't have a choice," Grindelwald snarled. His blue eyes turned jet black. "Go," he rasped. "Tell me what they are planning."

Dumbledore's semi-transparent form shook as if blown by an invisible wind. He threw back his head and let out a piercing wail. He faded away, his pained scream still hanging on the air.

Grindelwald sank into a chair, his hands shaking. "It's all for the greater good," he whispered, "I just have to remember that."

He heard the whispers in his mind. The whispers told him that everything he did was for nothing. They told him he would ultimately fail in his endeavors.

"Shut up," Grindelwald screamed. "I will succeed. I will not fail."

Rising to his feet, he kicked the chair. The chair smashed into splinters against the wall. Panting, he turned to the door. He had to do something. He would not stop until the whole world bowed to him. He had started out being a reluctant ruler. Now, he would rule the world as a god."

 _ ****HPSM****_

Dumbledore screamed as he appeared in the center of DOSA headquarters. No sooner had he appeared, alarms and sirens began to blare.

Morrigan appeared in front of him. "Ah Albus, bound by my stone I see."

"Please help me," Dumbledore pleaded.

Morrigan clicked her fingers and the alarms cut off. "I sense you have something you must tell us. What has Grindelwald sent you to do?"

Dumbledore struggled to speak. Beads of transparent sweat ran down his pale cheeks. "I can't speak," he choked.

"I see," Morrigan said coldly. "That is unfortunate."

"Mercy," Dumbledore begged.

"Why should I give you mercy. You were willing to sacrifice everyone for your twisted games."

"It was to bring peace. I admit I was wrong, but you have to help me. You know that it is unnatural for a soul to be subjugated like this."

"Indeed," Morrigan said. "So, what should I do with you?"

"Free me," Dumbledore begged. "Please."

"I, Morrigan, queen of shadows and lady of death, command you to tell me what Grindelwald wants from you."

Dumbledore twisted and writhed. His mouth opened in a soundless scream. After several moments of struggling, he relaxed. When he spoke, it was in a dull monotone.

"Grindelwald wanted me to spy on you."

"Why?"

"He wishes to destroy the last ounce of resistance."

"I see," Morrigan said. "Is that all?"

Dumbledore shuddered. "He will not stop until you have been destroyed." Glowing white tears rolled down his cheeks. "Please," he whispered. "Let me go."

"Very well," Morrigan said. "You are free," she snapped her fingers and Dumbledore vanished.

Sighing, Morrigan turned back towards Rebecca's office only to see her Mother and Harry standing there.

"I'm surprised you didn't eat his soul," Danu said.

"I don't do that anymore."

"I see that," Danu said. "What changed?"

"I've lived as a mortal," Morrigan said, "or at least part of me has. I can't justify absorbing souls anymore."

"It appears you have learned compassion," Danu said with a smile. "Now come on, we have a war plan to create."

 _ ****HPSM****_

"How long until he gets here?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know," Morrigan said. "He'll probably be waiting for Dumbledore to report back."

"Is there any way you can fool him?"

Morrigan shook her head. "I could create a facsimile of a soul that could fool a human, but I don't think it would fool Grindelwald as powerful as he is now."

"Do we have any idea how large his army is?"

"He has the entire British ministry behind him. Not to mention he has all of the dark creatures at his beck and call."

"We only have about fifty trained combat agents and we'll be going up against at least three hundred troops."

Morrigan frowned. She glanced at her Mother. "Will the fae help?"

Danu shook her head. "They view this as a mortal problem at the moment."

"At the moment?" Rebecca said.

"Until it threatens Otherworld, they won't get involved. Remember, they're not really fond of humans."

"But wizards are being enslaved," Hermione said.

"But the wizards are happy," Danu said. "So long as they're not threatened and are content, the fae will not interfere with the situation."

"But the future is hell on earth."

"Time is weird," Danu said. "Even if some of them have seen that future, they probably think there is enough time to change it."

"Okay," Harry said. "So, the fae won't help us, but do you know of anyone that can?"

Morrigan nodded. "I can think of some people that can help us. I just have to think of a way to convince them."

"Alright," Danu said staring at Morrigan. "Go and see what you can do. How long do you think this will take?"

"I don't know. Where I'm going, time isn't an issue. Hopefully I'll be back soon."

"Good luck then," Danu said.

Morrigan stood. A door appeared in the wall. Morrigan strode to the door and pulled it open. White light spilled out of the door. A breeze wafted into the room carrying the scent of roses.

Harry took a step towards the door. He didn't know why, but it felt like home."

Danu grabbed his arm. "No," she said harshly. "That is the passage to the afterlife."

Harry glanced at her, a glazed expression on his face. "It's calling to me," he murmured sleepily.

"I know, but you have to ignore it."

Morrigan stepped through the door and pulled it closed. The breeze cut off like a switch had been flipped.

"Is she asking the dead for help?" Hermione asked.

"Looks that way," Danu said.

"So, what do we do?" Luna asked.

"Prepare," Rebecca said.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Grindelwald stared at the large group gathered before him. "Today we finish the resistance once and for all."

The group cheered. "Now, come and help me create a new world, a world of peace."

The group of hundreds of wizards, vampires, werewolves, and other dark creatures cheered. "Grindelwald, Grindelwald," they chanted.

Grindelwald sighed in relief. It was good to be king. He gestured for them to gather around him. Darkness leapt out to encompass the group and they all vanished.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Morrigan walked through a fog that obscured everything around her. Even with her enhanced sight, she couldn't pierce the vail of fog that hid the world of the dead from view.

Whispers echoed all around her. Moaning voices begged for she knew not what. She had only been here a few times, but she hated every trip. There was just something about this place that was anathema to the living. Even a goddess of death was affected.

The fog suddenly parted before her as if a hand had reached out and brushed it aside. A young man stepped out of the fog and smiled at her. His dark hair was matted with blood and his face bore several cuts and bruises.

"Hello Morrigan," he said nodding to her. His blue eyes were steady and calm. "I was hoping you would come ask us for help.

Morrigan stared at the young man. "Well, this is unexpected," she said with a grim smile. "I did not expect to meet you here. Hello Tom Riddle. How have you been?"


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

Morrigan gazed at the young man before her. Several small scars marred his handsome face. More scars were scattered on his arms and across his naked chest. She looked down at the jean shorts he wore and smiled slightly.

"As much as you hated mundane clothing, I never expected you to wear it, even in death."

Tom touched the shorts he wore. "Aye, well death has a way of changing things."

Morrigan nodded. "Looks like you've had a rough time of it."

"I have," Tom said. "It's no more than I deserve of course. Probably less if truth be told. I did turn into a mass murderer because I had Daddy issues."

Morrigan snorted. "Never thought I'd hear you refer to it that way."

"For the first time in nearly sixty years, my soul is restored to what it should've been. Looking back at my life, I can see how my actions truly were. I didn't damage my soul as much as I intended, but it did dull my emotions and affect the logical side of my brain."

"So why are you here?"

"I want to fix a mistake," Tom said. "I was the one that freed Grindelwald from his prison. It is my fault he became the threat he is."

Morrigan shook her head. "Even if that is true, you're dead. "What happens in the world of the living is of no concern to you."

"That is where you are wrong. Having a whole soul has changed the way I see things. I look back at my life and I see a waste. I squandered every opportunity I had to better myself and now I'm paying the price. It is too late for me. I shall suffer the consequences of my actions, but I can at least make sure no one else suffers for my stupidity."

Morrigan stepped closer to the spirit of Tom Riddle. Quick as a flash, she reached out and laid her palm on his forehead. Tom winced as tendrils of shadow plunged into his head, but he made no sound. After a minute or so, Morrigan stepped back. "You are telling the truth."

Tom rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache and nodded. "Yes, I truly want to change things."

Leaning closer, Morrigan sniffed the air close to him. "There is a spark," she said.

Tom blinked. "What?"

"There is a spark of life. It is faint, but it is enough for me to pull you back to the mortal realm. I can see that you have been punished for your foolishness, but have you been to your destination?"

Tom shuddered. "No, I've tried to stay away from there. I know where I'm destined to go and I want to avoid that place for as long as possible."

Morrigan nodded. "Understandable. Alright, if you wish to help us, I shall agree to it. Come," she offered Tom her hand.

Tom took the hand of the goddess of death and allowed himself to be led back through the fog. As they walked, Morrigan glanced over at him. "You are aware you will probably die again, right?"

"I know," Tom said. "But at least this time, I'll die as Tom Riddle and not Lord Voldemort."

Morrigan looked at him thoughtfully. "You truly have changed, haven't you?"

Tom shrugged. "It is not enough to avoid my fate, but I hope it is enough to at least make a better impression on the world than the won I currently have."

Morrigan smiled. "Dumbledore is dead you know."

Tom nodded. "Yes, I had a chat with him when he passed through the realm between worlds. It was enlightening. I never knew, or even suspected, that he and Grindelwald were once lovers. If I had known…" Tom grinned, looking for a moment like the charming school boy he'd once been.

"You wouldn't have been the only one to know I take it. With the values that the Wizarding world has, you could've done a number on his reputation."

"Oh, I know," Tom sighed. "Oh well, it's probably for the best I didn't know. It probably would've made things worse."

Morrigan nodded as they approached a wooden door bound in bands of iron. Her grip on Tom's hand tightened. "This is going to be unpleasant."

**HPSM**

The door reappeared in the wall of Rebecca's office. It swung open and Morrigan and a young man stumbled out. The young man wincing as he stepped into the room.

He took a deep breath as if he wasn't used to breathing. Touching his chest, he smiled as he felt his heart beating. He stopped suddenly, clapping both hands to his head. He let out a scream of pain.

Morrigan watched him dispassionately as he writhed on the ground. After a few moments, he stopped screaming and rolled over onto his back. The scars that had littered his body were now gone.

"You could've warned me," he rasped.

"Consider that payback for trying to kill my son," Morrigan said pleasantly.

Tom stood with help from Morrigan. "I should've known you wouldn't be so forgiving about that." He frowned. "Why didn't you tell me I wasn't a wizard anymore?"

"Like it or not, Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort the wizard is dead. I couldn't bring you back as you were, so I have to alter you. I've given you the knowledge you will need and the training to use your new gifts."

"As a Druid?"

"Druids are powerful magic users with the potential to increase their lifespan the more magic they use. This is your chance to redeem yourself Tom Riddle, don't waste it."

Tom looked at Morrigan gratefully. "Thank you," he said.

Morrigan waved a hand dismissively. "You can thank me by making my decision to bring you back worth it."

Tom bowed to her. "You have my word," he said respectfully. "I will not fail you."

"Help us defeat Grindelwald," Morrigan said. "Do this and I will consider your debt to me payed in full."

"Done," Tom said feeling a weight drop into his stomach. He didn't know if it was his imagination or a magically binding contract and it didn't matter. He would help Morrigan defeat Grindelwald not because he was indebted to her, but because it was the right thing to do."

 _ ****HPSM****_

"Are you insane?" Rebecca snapped. "That madman killed hundreds."

"More like thousands," Tom said helpfully.

"Tom, shut up," Morrigan said.

"I'm just saying," Tom said. "It's best if I'm honest."

Harry turned to look at him. "Honesty is not always the best policy."

Tom leaned back against the wall. "That's not what they told us in the orphanage." His eyes glazed over and he smiled dreamily.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing nothing," Tom said quickly. "It's just, well, there was this nun that thought I was cute and she taught me so many things, until they caught us, and they made her leave the orphanage."

"What happened next?" Harry asked.

Tom winced. "Rulers."

"Enough," Rebecca said. "As amusing as this is, this is not solving the question of why in the hell you brought him back. I thought you were going after an army."

"I can't resurrect an army and it occurred to me that Grindelwald is eating souls, so it's not exactly safe to be bringing a whole bunch of undead soldiers to help us fight."

Danu looked at Tom closely. "I can't see souls like you can, but it appears his has been restored. What if he decides he wants to make more horcruxes and try to take over the world?"

Tom spoke up before Morrigan could. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I don't have the same type of power I had before for one thing. For another, I have a whole soul now. That changes how I see things."

"Look," Harry said. "We can't be picky. If he's willing to help us fight Grindelwald, we need all the help we can get. Druid or wizard, he has enough power to give us a magical oath that he will not betray us."

"Which I will happily do," Tom said.

"You seem all to eager to comply to anything we request," Rebecca said suspiciously.

"I was on my way to hell. I'll do whatever I can to avoid that fate. I have a lot to make up for. After mangling my soul, I was truly a monster. I want to do good. I want to redeem myself in the eyes of the creator."

"You believe in God now?" Rebecca said arching an eyebrow.

"If there's an afterlife, someone had to create it."

"And what if you can't redeem yourself?" Ginny asked.

"Then at least I can say that I tried. If it wasn't enough, then I will have to suffer the consequences of my actions."

**HPSM**

Grindelwald looked out at the row upon row of British soldiers, vampires, and wizards. His army wasn't near as large as he'd hoped, but a couple hundred followers would have to be enough to take down the last of the resistance. He glanced at one of his soldiers.

"It's time," Grindelwald said. "Once this is done our world of peace will be secured. I do not intend to make any grand speeches this time. It is time to begin. Let's go."

The crowd snapped off a perfect salute and began filing out of Grindelwald's home. As he led his troops to their final battle, Grindelwald felt no pleasure no anticipation, and no glory. He had already one. This was just house cleaning.

"Captain, have the streets been cleared around DOSA headquarters?"

"Yes sir," the captain said. "No civilians will be harmed."

"Good," Grindelwald said. "Then let us begin."

 _ ****HPSM****_

Morrigan and Danu's heads came up. "They're here," they said in unison.

"Here now?" Rebecca said. It's four in the afternoon. Where's the significance in that?"

"I don't know," Danu said. She looked over at Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna. "This is where I leave you," she said. "I can't interfere in the battle."

Morrigan glanced at her Mother. "I may not have approved of your methods, but thank you for training my son and the others."

Danu smiled. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"No," Morrigan said. "I'll deal with you when this is done."

Danu nodded. "Thought so. I'll go back to Otherworld and close the gates up tight. Whatever happens here, I don't want it effecting the home of the fae."

Danu vanished without waiting for a reply. No sooner had she done so, the entire building shook.

Morrigan stumbled, placing a hand against the wall to hold herself up. "He just tore through the wards," she said dazedly. "How is that possible?"

"Apparently he's feasted on more souls since we rescued you," Harry said. He glanced at Rebecca. "Is everyone that's going to fight ready?"

Rebecca nodded.

"Good," Hermione said. "Then let's go."

 _ ****HPSM****_

Morrigan appeared directly in front of Grindelwald. Leaning close, she sniffed deeply.

"I smell darkness," she said silkily.

"I did what I had to," Grindelwald said.

"Did what you had to," Morrigan said. "You really haven't changed at all have you?"

Grindelwald shook his head. "You weren't always this closed minded. You did work with me before remember?"

Morrigan shook her head. "Why don't you let everyone go. This has gone too far. You've enslaved an entire country. How do you justify that to yourself?"

"I did what I had to do to save the world. Look at how things were. You had war, poverty, and famine. We don't have any of that anymore."

"I guess the only question is which is more important, free will or peace," Morrigan said.

"That's right," Grindelwald said. "So, tell me Morrigan, which is more important?"

"Are you the one to make that decision?"

"We are not gonna agree, are we?" Grindelwald said.

"I suppose not," Morrigan said. "So, I guess this is it then. You won't change your mind?"

"Only if you will compromise."

"There is no compromise," Morrigan said. "I can't allow you to control everyone."

Grindelwald nodded. "I never wanted this, but you leave me no choice."

Morrigan vanished.

Grindelwald sighed. He looked at his army lined up behind him. "March," he commanded.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Harry and the others were lined up at the doors of DOSA headquarters. He jumped slightly as Morrigan appeared beside him.

"It's time," she said quietly.

Harry nodded. "I take it you found a way to protect us from being mind raped?"

Morrigan smiled. "I've rebuilt the protection wards to cover the immediate area outside the building. They won't hold but a few weeks stretched so thin, but by then all of this will be over, one way or another."

Harry bowed slightly. "Thank you for all your help, Mum."

Morrigan leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "You are my son. I will do whatever it takes to aid you."

Turning back to the doors, Harry slowly pushed them open. He looked out at the hoard of wizards, vampires, and other dark creatures stretching before them. He glanced back at his friends lined up behind him.

"Are you all ready?"

Hermione, Luna, and Ginny stepped up beside him. "Let's end this," Hermione said.

Ginny's brown eyes glowed briefly. "For good," she added.

"So, we can have pudding," Luna finished.

Harry could sense the DOSA agents Rebecca had gathered lining up behind them. He heard the metallic sound of guns being loaded and swords being drawn.

At some unseen signal, the two groups charged at one another.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30**_

Harry ducked a jet of green light and snapped the wizard's neck with a twist of his hand. Dropping to the ground, he barely avoided a vampire's snapping jaws. He kicked out one leg, knocking the vampire's legs out from under him. The vampire landed on his back with a whoosh of air.

Leaping to his feet, Harry looked down at the man climbing to his feet. "Oh no you don't," he said.

A black bolt of lightning arced down from the heavens skewering the vampire through his chest. "Your mine now," Harry said softly.

Harry opened his mouth and inhaled deeply. A crimson mist rose from the vampire and flew into Harry's mouth. The vampire's eyes flew open wide as his skin turned grey and leathery. Within seconds, the vampire had turned to dust.

Harry felt a surge of power as the vampire's power flowed into him. Spinning to face the army, Harry clapped his hands together before yanking them apart. The healthy green grass turned yellow while the earth turned powdery and black.

The earth split open like a hungry mouth and dozens of vampires and dark wizards fell into the crevice. The earth slammed back together leaving nothing behind but a barren patch of dirt.

"Nice move," Tom said stepping up beside him.

"Thanks," Harry said.

Two tree branches extended impaling three vampires at once. Harry turned back around just in time to see a werewolf ripping out the throat of a DOSA agent.

With a snarl, Harry flung out a hand, causing the werewolf to explode in a shower of blood. Sensing something approaching behind him, he dove to the ground feeling something whoosh buy overhead.

Rolling over, Harry saw a wizard with a wand in one hand and an ax in the other standing there.

"Grindelwald will reward me for killing you."

The man's wand began to glow with a green light. "Avada Kedavra," he roared.

"Bad move," Harry said as a green bolt of lightning flew towards him.

Harry spread his arms and inhaled sharply. The green lightning bolt expanded and entered his mouth and nose.

The wizard struggled to move, but was held still by an invisible force. The green light continued to flow out of his wand. "Mercy," he choked.

"No," Harry said as a blinding flash of green light filled the street. A sphere of white light appeared in his hand.

The green sphere of light turned jet black. Harry turned towards a group of dark wizards. "Hope this works," he murmured before hurling the sphere into the group of black clad figures.

The explosion rocked the street and shattered windows in a three-mile radius. When the dust and light faded there was nothing left but a scorch mark on the barren earth.

Harry let out a breath, feeling each muscle spasming slightly. He'd never tried extracting a magical core before.

"That wasn't bad," Grindelwald said appearing beside him, "but you know you can never defeat me."

"We'll see about that," Harry said.

He turned to face Grindelwald. You've tormented everyone long enough."

Grindelwald sighed. "There is no reason for us to continue this conversation. We will never agree."

Harry's hands glow faintly and shadows swirl around Grindelwald.

"You may be a death mage born of the Morrigan's loins, but I am on the path to godhood."

"Godhood eh?" Harry said. "Well I guess I'm going to have to kill a god."

At the exact same moment, waves of shadow and fire collided.

 _ ****HPSM****_

Ginny leapt over the snapping jaws of a werewolf and landed behind the snarling beast. Reaching forward, she seized the jaws of the werewolf and jerked them apart as hard as she could.

A shower of blood covered her from head to foot. "Yuck," she groaned as she clicked her fingers. The blood vanished.

Ginny tossed the top of the wolf's head aside and turned to find a new opponent. Glancing across the field, she saw Luna take down three wizards at once.

Hermione landed beside her, carrying a vampire's head. The vampire's fangs still snapping savagely.

"How are we doing?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"We've taken down about half of Grindelwald's forces."

"So how do we finish the rest of his forces?"

Morrigan appeared. She pointed at a group of vampires, ripping the animating forces out of them."

"How many agents have we lost?" Ginny asked.

Most of the agents are dead. They just weren't equipped to deal with an army like this."

"Great," Ginny said. "So, what do we do now?"

"You die," a voice said from behind them.

Hermione and Ginny turn to see a shadowy figure standing behind them. "Jack the ripper?" Ginny said.

"I thought Harry killed you," Hermione said.

"Foolish girl," Jack said. "Grindelwald controls the dead and he was kind enough to give me a second chance."

Ginny looked up at the sun shining overhead. "I thought sunlight killed you?"

I'm immune," Jack said, drawing a long knife from inside his black cloak. The steel blade glowed with a sickly yellow light.

Morrigan took a step forward. "Grindelwald may have the Deathly Hallows, but he is not a goddess of death."

Morrigan made a slashing motion with her right hand. Nothing happened.

Jack smirked. Faces began to appear in the shadows surrounding him. "I've been back for a while and I have had plenty of time to add to my list of victims."

"And with each victim, you grow stronger," Morrigan said, her eyes widening in horror. "How many people have you killed?"

Jack chuckled. "No one cares about the homeless. They make such great sacrifices."

Morrigan shook her head. "You're a monster and I won't let you hurt anyone else."

"I guess it takes one monster to know another, don't it?" Jack said.

There was a blur of movement and a long cut appeared on Morrigan's forearm. Morrigan looked down at the cut. Blood flowed down her forearm. Her eyes widened as the cut turned a poisonous black.

She stumbled back, a burning sensation filling her arm. The sensation quickly spread up her arm and into her chest."

"Thanks to Grindelwald, my blades have been given a plague enchantment. And with as many people as I've killed, it's given me enough power to harm a goddess."

Morrigan slowly slumped to the ground, gasping in agony.

 _ ****HPSM****_

A wall of shadows rose up in front of Harry, blocking a barrage of green light.

Grindelwald vanished and reappeared beside Harry. He drove a long dagger at Harry's ribs. Harry twisted, but was not fast enough to completely avoid the blade.

Harry grunted as the tip of the knife slid along his ribs. He winced as he felt a trickle of blood run down his side.

"Well first blood to me," Grindelwald said.

Harry lashed out with a fist. A shadowy hand formed in front of Harry, striking Grindelwald in the face.

Grindelwald flew backwards, blood flowing from his broken nose. He struck the ground on his back and rolled to a stop. Reaching up, he jerked his nose back into its former position with a crack.

"Second blood to you," Grindelwald said with a wince.

"This is getting us nowhere," Harry said. "Are you even trying?"

"Funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing," Grindelwald said.

They stood there, glaring at each other. "Fine," Grindelwald said. "It's time to end this."

A wall of shadowy figures rose up in front of Harry. Spectral swords and spears were aimed at Harry's face and chest.

The ghosts moved as one. Harry leapt backwards, narrowly avoiding the lunging spirits. Raising his hands, he sent out his power, trying to latch on to the ghosts.

Nothing happened. Grindelwald smirked.

"What's the matter? Can't control the ghosts? These spirits are mine. You and Morrigan can't touch them.

Harry ducked a semi-transparent ax aimed at his face. Reaching over his shoulder, he drew the black sword Morrigan had given him.

He was just in time to block a spear aimed at his chest. There was a crack as the blade of the sword and the tip of the spear collided. Harry brought the sword back over his shoulder, deflecting the blade of an ax aimed at his head.

The spirits closed in on him, jabbing with their spears and swinging their swords. Harry's movements became faster and faster, deflecting the swords and spears.

Drawing on his power, Harry channeled his will through the sword. Spectral green flames covered the blade. As he swung the sword, a wave of fire exploded from the blade.

The spirits screamed as the fire consumed them. When it faded, Harry's sword glowed brightly.

"What the," Grindelwald began.

Harry stared at the glowing sword in surprise. "I didn't know it would do that either."

Grindelwald took a step forward. "Your magic sword can't stop me."

"We'll see about that."

Grindelwald brought a hand down, bolts of lightning flying towards him. Harry brought the blade up, deflecting the lightning into the sky.

Grindelwald lunged with his dagger. Harry flipped backward, blocking the blade of the dagger with his sword.

Sparks flew as the steel collided. Grindelwald leapt backward, hurling the dagger at Harry.

Harry twisted and felt the dagger plunge into the left side of his chest. Harry froze as a burning pain spread through his chest. He fell to his knees, his eyes wide with shock.

He saw a pair of polished boots stop in front of him. He looked up at Grindelwald's face as the ancient wizard stared down at him. "I was able to raise Jack. You may have killed him, but he swore his service to me. I gave Jack an ability of plague. It effects anyone that isn't one hundred percent human." His grin widened. "That most definitely includes you."

Harry gasped, slumping to his side. Grindelwald knelt beside him. "I never wanted this," he said softly. "I am not going to let you die alone. As much of a pain as you've been, you are still a child." A tear ran down his cheek. "You may need to die, but I don't have to like it."

**HPSM**

Morrigan struggled to sit up as Jack knelt beside her. He raised his knife above her chest. "I'm going to enjoy cutting your heart out," he hissed. "I wonder how the heart of a god will taste?"

Stone hands shot out of the ground, seizing Jack by the arms and legs. "I don't think you'll be eating anyone's heart," Tom said.

The stone hands jerked apart, ripping Jack in two. Blood fountained out of the wounds as Jack's body turned to dust.

Tom hurried to Morrigan and knelt beside her. He looked at her blackened and withered arm. He placed his hands on Morrigan's arm, a pulsing golden glow flowing from his fingers. The shriveled desiccated look faded from her arm. Within seconds, only her right hand still appeared dead.

Tom straightened. "I can't heal this."

Morrigan drew a knife as long as her forearm from a sheath on her hip. "No need," she said, bringing the blade down on her wrist. As soon as the hand was separated from her body, it turned to dust. Blood spurting from the wound as she sat up.

Morrigan pushed herself to her feet and looked around. Bodies lay all over the street. She couldn't tell which were friend and which were foe. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Luna take down a wizard from behind.

Ginny appeared beside her. She assessed Morrigan's missing hand in a glance. "Can you regenerate?"

Morrigan shook her head. Bands of shadows formed around her wrist, staunching the flow of blood. "I'll have to get a new hand, but that'll do for now."

Ginny nodded and Morrigan followed her as she made her way to where Luna stood, covered in blood and other fluids. Hermione dropped to the ground, holding a head in one hand.

"Both sides have sustained heavy casualties," Hermione said. "We have to wrap this up soon."

"I'm listening," Morrigan said. "Got any ideas how to end this quickly?"

"I don't have any. We've got to get to Grindelwald. I've got a bad feeling."

Morrigan nodded. "Let's go."

 _ ****HPSM****_

Danu stood at the end of a side street, watching the battle take place. She could feel Harry weakening with each passing second. She paced back and forth, twisting her hands together restlessly.

"You know you can't interfere," an old voice said in her head.

Danu looked up at the sky. "Harry is dying."

"Our children die each day. If you step in, another old one may step in as well. We can't afford to save one life to destroy an entire country."

"He's my Grandson," Danu pleaded.

There was several moments of silence. "What are you willing to sacrifice to save him?"

 _ ****HPSM****_

Harry struggled to move, but each muscle felt as if it'd been turned to stone.

"Got to stop him," Harry said thickly.

Grindelwald smiled. "That's it," he said squeezing Harry's shoulder. "Fight. Don't give up."

Harry focused all his strength into his right arm. Slowly, his arm rose, his hand flopped uselessly. He tried to bend his fingers, but all they did was twitch.

A burst of fire scorched the ground beside him. Danu appeared, a long spear in her right hand. Spinning, she hurled the spear at Grindelwald's head.

Grindelwald tried to bat the spear away, but the tip of the spear went through his hand. He grunted and yanked the spear out. He tossed it aside and glared. "You," he said.

"Me," Danu said grinning. With a snap of her fingers, Grindelwald's dagger appeared in her hand. She smashed the dagger against a rock, breaking it in two.

"You can't be here old one," Grindelwald snarled. "You know the pacts."

"You absorbed thousands upon thousands of souls. You are above mortal kind, but not quite a god. I can't directly interfere with the battle, but I can heal my Grandson." Kneeling down, she laid one hand on Harry's forehead. A pulsing golden light incased his body. The wound in his chest slowly closed, leaving a long thin scar behind.

Harry slowly sat up. His muscles felt stiff, but he could move. He climbed to his feet and stared at Grindelwald. "Thanks Grandma," he said not taking his eyes off the ancient sorcerer.

Danu nodded. "You're welcome," she said taking a step back. "Kick his arse," she said before vanishing.

"Well, you've been healed by an old one. I wonder if I can get some help from one."

Harry gestured, blood red flames exploding from his fingers. The flames formed a skeletal hand that swiped at Grindelwald.

Grindelwald ducked the hand and drove a spear of darkness at Harry's chest. Harry flipped backward, avoiding the spear. Harry made a chopping motion with his right hand, a swirling ball of black energy exploding from his palm.

Grindelwald tried to dodge the black sphere, but he was too slow. The sphere struck him in the chest, sending him flying backwards. He slammed to the ground flat on his back. He screamed as the light sank into his body.

Grindelwald looked down in horror as black spots of decay spread across his arms and hands. "What have you done to me," he whispered.

"That particular curse is eating away at your lifeforce. It will not stop until your dead.

The image of an old man appeared beside Grindelwald. He brushed his snow-white hair out of his single blue eye and glanced at Harry. "Sorry," he whispered.

The old man strode over to Grindelwald and touched his forehead. Instantly, the spots of decay faded from his hands and Grindelwald straightened up and stared at the old man.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Harry was healed by an old one. I had to balance the scales. Danu was right. You are above mortal kind. However," I am not going to risk the destruction of a country on a maybe." He vanished without another word.

"Now," Grindelwald said with a smirk. "Where were we?"

Harry sent another black sphere of light, but Grindelwald dodged the ball. Pale long fingered hands Grabbed Grindelwald by the shoulders. Ginny sank her teeth into Grindelwald's neck.

Grindelwald screamed and struggled to free himself, but Ginny held firm. Blood ran down his neck and soaked his coat. Placing one hand against her forehead, he shoved her away as hard as he could.

Ginny flew backwards, landing nimbly on her feet. Turning her head, she spat out a chunk of bloody meat. She wiped her mouth and glared at Grindelwald.

As they watched, Ginny's eyes turned blood red. Her skin drained of all color and her teeth lengthened into fangs. Snarling, she blurred forward, slashing her claws across Grindelwald's face.

Grindelwald stepped back only for a fist to slam into the back of his head. There was a crunch as Grindelwald's skull caved in. He slammed face first into the ground. Hermione stepped up and stood beside Harry.

"Is he dead?" she asked.

There was a cracking sound as if someone had bitten into a giant piece of peppermint. Grindelwald's skull repaired itself. He pulled himself to his feet and turned to face Harry and Hermione. As they watched, the slashes on his face slowly faded away.

Harry thrust a hand out, a blade of green fire entering Grindelwald's chest and exploding from his back in a spray of blood.

Grindelwald fell backward, blood running down his chin. He sprawled on his back, his limbs twitching spasmodically.

"What do we do?" Harry asked. There's thousands of souls inside him and Danu only knows how much life energy he's absorbed."

Ginny dropped from the sky landing with her legs wrapped around Grindelwald's neck. With a twist of her hips, she ripped Grindelwald's head from his body. Landing with her feet spread, she allowed Grindelwald's head to fall to the ground.

Grindelwald's head rolled on the ground of its own accord, glaring up at the teens. His mouth moved, but no sound came out.

"Is it over?" Hermione asked.

Grindelwald's head dissolved into mist and reformed on his body. Fire blazed around him, turning the ground to glass. Grindelwald stood, shadows whipping out behind him like a cape sown from darkness itself. "Enough!" I'm gonna end this now."

Ginny took a step towards him, but Grindelwald froze her in place with a gesture. "I'm not letting the leech feed from me again," he said icily.

Ginny struggled to move, but with no success. She shifted her eyes towards Harry. "Thank you," she mouthed.

Grindelwald clicked his fingers. Ginny screamed as she burst into flames. Seconds later, ash drifted to the ground like black snow.

"Ginny!" Luna shrieked.

"You'll pay for that," Harry snarled. Shadows swirled around him. He pointed a hand at Grindelwald, the shadows flying out and binding his arms and legs.

Luna whipped a hand through the air, a silver whip of flame severing Grindelwald at the waist.

"What do we do now?" Hermione said frantically. "He's going to regenerate any moment.

As they watched, strands of blood extended from Grindelwald's severed halves. "Death magic isn't working," Harry said.

"There may be one thing we can do," Morrigan said. "As you know, the fae can control probability. If we combine out powers, we may be able to stop him."

"Can you do it?" Harry asked.

"No," Morrigan said. "Hermione, Luna, and I will transfer power to you. You need to use your power on Grindelwald."

"But what do I do?" Harry asked.

"Will you two hurry up?" Hermione said. "He's almost done regenerating."

"Quick," Morrigan said. "Join hands."

"Harry, Luna, and Hermione joined hands. Morrigan placed her remaining hand on Harry's back.

Harry felt power surge into him. He began to glow, the light growing brighter and brighter with each passing second. "There's only one thing we can do," Harry said. "We have to reverse everything Grindelwald's done to himself."

Grindelwald stood, his blue eyes blazing. "Now you all die," he roared.

A cage of golden light appeared around Grindelwald. Spikes extended from the sides of the cage, plunging into Grindelwald's arms.

Grindelwald screamed as white light shone from his eyes and mouth. He writhed, struggling to pull himself free. Glowing blood flowed down his arms, forming a glowing crimson puddle on the ground.

Harry groaned as his head began to ache. Blood ran from his nose. "It's not working," he grunted.

"We need more power," Morrigan said.

A spectral hand took Luna's free hand. "Perhaps I can help," Ginny said softly.

"Ginny?" Luna said. "But your dead."

Ginny smiled sadly. "Yeah, but I had unfinished business. Now let's kick his arse."

The power flowing through Harry doubled. The light shining out of Grindelwald's eyes and mouth turned to blue flame. The fire ingulfed the cage, obscuring their view of Grindelwald.

With a deafening explosion of golden light, the cage vanished and a figure dropped to the ground with a thud. Harry blinked as he stared at the crumpled figure. He slowly approached him. Kneeling down, he rolled the figure over to see his face.

An old man smiled up at Harry. His skin was the color and texture of old parchment. Reaching up, he gripped Harry's wrist with a skeletal hand.

"You won," he whispered.

"Yeah, but now what?"

"You could rule the world in my place. Think about it, the entire world at your beck and call."

Harry shook his head. "I never wanted to rule. I just want to live my life."

"I thought you'd say that," Grindelwald said sighing tiredly. "I know I have to pay for my sins, but maybe I'll get some rest after my punishment."

Harry shook his head. "Honestly, I think you're going to hell. You enslaved thousands and killed I don't know how many. Do I need to mention that you also ate souls?"

Grindelwald winced. The motion caused his thin skin to split. Blood and a milky white fluid flowed from the tear. "You could've lied to me," he wheezed.

Harry shook his head. "As they used to say, may God have mercy on your soul."

Grindelwald's eyes slowly closed. He exhaled one last time and his body crumbled into dust.

Harry straightened and looked around at his friends. "It's over." He looked at Ginny. "I'm so sorry," he said tears running down his face.

Ginny drifted forward. Leaning close, she kissed him gently. Her ghostly lips felt cool on his. Pulling back, she smiled at him. "If one of us had to die, I'm glad it was me." She looked around at the people wondering around in a daze. "You have a lot of clean up to do." She smirked. "I'm actually glad I'll be missing that."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks."

Ginny waved at everyone. "I'll see you all around." She faded away. The last thing everyone saw was her smiling face before she vanished.

Harry turned to look at Hermione and Luna. "Now what?"

Morrigan smiled as she walked up and stood beside Harry. With a snap of her fingers, the remaining troops vanished.

"Where'd you send them?" Harry asked.

Back to where ever they came from. I don't know how much they will remember, but we'll deal with it when it happens."

Harry nodded. "I guess we can do that tomorrow," he said.

"Agreed," Hermione said. "For tonight, we mourn our dead."

Harry nodded and looked at the pile of ash that had been Ginny. He conjured a box and levitated the ash into it. He closed the box and tucked it in his pocket.

"Come on," Harry said. "Let's get inside."

"Wait," Danu said as she appeared beside them. With a wave of her hand, a wall of light rolled down the street and out of sight.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"I modified all mundane memories. Only the wizards will remember what happened."

"But what about consequences?" Harry asked.

"I'll deal with that when it happens.," Danu said before vanishing.

As they walked back towards the DOSA building, Harry looked up at the full moon high above him. He didn't know what the future held, but hopefully they would all be able to find a semblance of peace.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Epilogue**_

 _ **One Hundred Years Later**_

Harry stood in the sprawling cemetery where DOSA had once stood. He ran a hand through his hair as he stared down at Hermione's grave. How he'd hoped that she would have an extended lifespan because of her alterations, but those alterations had shortened her lifespan drastically. He looked up as Luna approached and slipped an arm around his waist.

"We're the only ones left," she said softly.

Harry had been relieved when Luna had stopped ageing at twenty-five the same time he had. He didn't know of Morrigan or Danu had done something because she was his wife, but he was not about to complain.

He nodded and kissed her on the top of the head. "Yeah, but at least we have each other."

Harry looked out at the ruins of DOSA. The pile of bricks and glass had been left in one corner of the graveyard as a monument of the sacrifices made to restore order to England.

"At least they agreed to relocate DOSA headquarters so we could build this graveyard," Luna said.

"what do I do now?" Harry said.

Luna squeezed his shoulder. "Do you ever wish we'd been able to have kids?"

Harry shrugged. "Sometimes, but it's not like we haven't been busy. Cleaning up Grindelwald's mess hasn't been easy."

"It doesn't help that we've been so out of touch with the Mundane world. Look at how much they've advanced over the past century. They've nearly doubled the lifespan of the Mundane people."

Harry shrugged. "Creating a pocket dimension around the entire wizarding community isn't easy. If Danu hadn't stepped in to modify the world's memories, the magical world wouldn't have survived."

"You're welcome," Danu said as she and Morrigan appeared beside them.

Morrigan reached out with one arm and drew Harry into a hug. "It's good to see you," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Mum," Harry said turning red. "I'm over one hundred and fifteen years old."

"Even if you're a thousand, you'll always be my baby."

"What are you doing here?" Luna asked as she smiled at Morrigan.

"We're here to offer you a choice," Morrigan said pointing to Danu and herself with her silver hand. "It's time for a change."

"What sort of choice?" Luna said.

"What kind of change?" Harry asked.

"I'm old," Danu said. "I've been here since the beginning of time. "Interfering with the war with Grindelwald caused an imbalance. A price still must be paid."

"What sort of price?" Luna said.

"My godhood," Danu said steadily.

"But Odin helped Grindelwald," Luna said indignantly. "Surely that balanced the scales?"

"No," Danu said. "Aiding you in creating that pocket dimension has severely tipped the scales against us. I must choose a replacement for my position as goddess of Summer and creation."

"But what are we here for?" Harry asked. "There can only be one goddess of Summer."

A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. An old man with long white hair and a single blazing blue eye appeared beside Danu. He wore a long red cloak with iron runes sown along its hem. In his right hand he held a spear nearly as tall as he was. The head of the spear was crafted of an enormous diamond. The jewel glowed like a small sun. The man nodded to Morrigan.

"It's good to see you daughter," he said with the smallest of smiles.

"Odin?" Danu asked.

"Father?" Morrigan said.

"Yes," Odin said. "If Danu is going to give up her status as goddess of Summer, then I will be giving up my status as Lord of Winter." He touched Morrigan's cheek gently. "It is time that you take my place," he said with a smile."

"Me?" Morrigan said.

"Yes," Odin said. "You have learned compassion. Luna will take Danu's place as goddess of Summer and if he is willing, Harry will take your place as god of death and shadows."

Harry looked at Luna. "What do you think?"

Luna looked at him steadily. Spending eternity with you sounds like Heaven, but what will happen to you two," she said gesturing at Odin and Danu.

"There are other worlds than this one," Danu said. "Odin and I have chosen to be reborn into one of those worlds to attempt to help them. We want to live our new lives doing good for the world. We've been out of touch with the world for a long time. It was our fault that Grindelwald became as big a threat as he was. We don't want to make that mistake again."

Harry shrugged. "I'm game," he said, "but what rules do we have to follow?"

"None," Danu said. "The pacts were made between all the Old Ones. Although you will be gods, you are not Old ones, so you are not bound by the agreements we made." She held up a hand. "I would caution you about interfering in mortal affairs. There is only one true God and unlike him, we cannot see the future as completely as he can"

Harry and Luna nodded. "We kind of figured that," Harry said. The less people know we interfered, the better."

"Exactly," Danu said. "So, you'll do it?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Of course," Luna said.

"Wait," a cracked wheezing voice said from beside them. They all turned to see Tom Riddle standing there. Most of his black hair was gone and his formerly blue eyes had turned milky.

"I want to go with you," he said to Odin and Danu. "I still have many things to atone for. Things that I have to put right."

Odin smiled kindly. He winked at Tom. "Welcome to the family."

"Family?" Tom asked.

"Yes," Danu explained. "The three of us come from the same world, so we will be reborn into the same family. You will have something you never had before, love."

A solitary tear ran down Tom's cheek. "Thank you," he whispered.

Morrigan touched Harry's forehead. It felt as if a miniature son exploded in his chest. Power rose inside him. His bones ached and muscles strained as the ancient power of death flowed through him. Harry stretched feeling every muscle and vertebrate pop.

Harry looked up in time to see Morrigan's black hair turning snow white. She smiled as her blue green eyes glowed brightly.

Harry turned to see Luna's dirty blond hair turning the color of liquid gold. She reached out and took Harry's hand as the golden light around her faded. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Fine," Harry said. "You?"

"Incredible," Luna said dreamily. They looked up and stared at Danu and Odin. The two old ones were growing transparent as they watched.

"It's time to go," Danu said softly.

Good luck," Odin said.

None of them spoke a word as the two old ones faded from sight. Harry glanced to where Tom had stood and was unsurprised to see that he was gone as well.

"So, what do new gods do now?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"You'll need to learn to control your new powers," Morrigan said. That'll take a few centuries at least.

"And then what?" Harry asked.

"Well," Morrigan said. "You can guarantee one thing."

"What's that?"

"They'll always be a new adventure," Morrigan said.

Harry and Luna smiled. They didn't know what would come next, but they both knew they wouldn't be bored.

 _ **The End**_

A/n for those of you that finished this story, I thank you for reading to the end.

I hope you will tune in for my next story which will start sometime in January. For anyone that wishes to tell the story of Odin, Danu and Tom, fill free to do so. All I ask is that you contact me first.

Until next time, happy reading and God bless.

 _ **Herne**_


End file.
